


Ten Goddesses

by mikaelsonwetdreams



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Elijah Mikaelson oneshot, Elijah Mikaelson smut, F/M, Klaus Mikaelson oneshot, Klaus Mikaelson smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaelsonwetdreams/pseuds/mikaelsonwetdreams
Summary: Goddess ⎯ Hestia; the Goddess of Hearth. She personified the fire burning in the hearth of every household, bringing warmth to those who lived in it.Pairing ⎯ Klaus Mikaelson x ReaderSummary ⎯ Reader uses her day alone to make sure that the Mikaelsons can experience a proper, family Christmas. Klaus, though dealing with a new threat, finds himself falling even deeper in love with her warming presence.Warnings ⎯ SMUT [18+ only, kids], bloodplay, cheesy Christmas fluff [even though it isn’t Christmas], language, Klaus being all warm and fuzzy





	1. 1 - Hestia [18+]

You let out a heavy sigh as you shouldered through the front door, heavy boxes piled in your arms and blocking most of your view as you blindly navigated your way to the living room. Putting them on the floor and stretching your back, you suddenly regretted the number of boxes you’d brought; there were at least five more in your car, all fitted inside like a big game of tetris.

Lots of people would say that you were putting in too much effort⎯that, for some reason, the immortal siblings didn’t need you fussing over them⎯but you would promptly raise your middle finger to anyone suggesting such a thing. In the years that you’d known them, you figured out that nobody deserved your efforts more than them.

They were the closest thing you had to family, and you wanted them to know it.

As you unpacked the rest of the boxes from your car, bags of presents somewhere in amongst the mess, you pondered their reactions to what you were planning to do. With Christmas lights and tinsel, this house was set to be more festive than Santa’s own factory. Go big or go home, was what you were telling yourself at that moment.

You knew that Rebekah would probably adore it; she’d always told you how much she wished that they celebrated the holiday. But, family dramas or new threats had always stolen their attention, and she’d therefore never experienced a proper family Christmas.

Elijah would be similar, you imagined. Always open-minded, he would probably look past the over-the-top decorations and see this for what it truly was: a time to spend with family, distracted from the world for a day. He might even compliment your design skills, though you wouldn’t get your hopes up. No amount of Fixer Upper episodes could ever make you a good stylist.

Kol was a tricky one, but you figured he would probably hate it. As dramatic as he often was, you knew that he was opposed to such open displays of festivity. It went against his natural cynicism, he once told you. Ruined his bad-boy reputation. Or something like that.

Klaus was the one you were worried about; the one you couldn’t get out of your mind as you slowly unpacked each box, setting the decorations out in front of you. Rebekah had always told you of his hatred of the holiday, and how he was particularly opposed to ‘the capitalist agenda of Christmas decor’, as the female Original had quoted in a terribly pompous imitation.

His sea blue eyes flashed in your mind as you unboxed the fake tree, and you imagined his disapproving look upon seeing the reds and greens covering his house. Shaking your head, you forced the images of your long-time crush out of your mind, instead focusing on the task at hand: assembling the tree.

**⎯⎯⎯**

_When Klaus had seen the note, typed out and taped to his door, he hadn’t known what to think. Never before had a message been hand-delivered; these days, text messages and phone calls were his main method of communication. However, when he’d actually read the message, anger flared within him._

_‘ **DEAR MIKAELSONS,**_

**_YOU WILL ALL TRAVEL TO THE PARADISE INN ALONG ROUTE US-90 BY 10:00 AM ON THE EVE OF CHRISTMAS. ROOM 307. FAILURE TO DO SO WILL RESULT IN THE IMMEDIATE SUFFERING OF THE ONES YOU LOVE MOST. I HAVE EYES ON EVERYONE YOU HOLD DEAR. ANY ATTEMPT TO FOOL ME, AND THEY WILL BE KILLED. DO NOT TRY TO BE NOBLE. DO NOT TRY TO BE SMART. DO NOT DO ANYTHING BUT AS INSTRUCTED._ **

_**DO NOT BE LATE.** ’_

_As he tore the letter from the door and stormed inside, his mind immediately went to you. His darling Y/N. With kind eyes and a warm smile, you were the one whose suffering would hurt him the most. For your soft skin to be tainted, your beautiful mind to be scarred…for you to in any way be harmed because of him would pain him infinitely more than any weapon._

_Without thinking, he reached for his phone, pressing the first speed-dial._

_When you picked up, no tremble in your voice or trace of fear, he felt himself finally relax. “Y/N, love, how are you?”_

_He could hear the smile in your voice. “I’m good, I’m just doing some grocery shopping,” you said. He could imagine you holding your phone between your ear and your shoulder as you reached for your favourite cereal. “Actually, it’s a good thing you called. Do you want me to bring any snacks for our Christmas Eve movie marathon? Because I know that you guys prefer…other snacks..”_

_Klaus couldn’t help his smile at the mundane conversation. You were so perfectly human. His smiled dropped, though, when he remembered the reason that he called you. “I’m afraid that we won’t be able to do the marathon, Y/N.” He could hear your whine on the other end. “Something has come up that will, unfortunately, occupy my siblings and I for the day. I promise that we will be back by Christmas Day.”_

_He heard your sigh as you thought. “Well, can I still go to the house on Christmas Eve?” Your question was hopeful; almost desperate. “My neighbour invited her entire family to her apartment. I don’t know how they all fit in there, but there’s at least, like, seven children. I’m talking around-the-clock screaming.”_

_“You are welcome any time, love,” he assured. “What is ours is yours. Stay as long as you would like.” He scratched his stubble as he saw Elijah enter the house, his curious eyes on the note in Klaus’s hand. “I’m afraid that I must go now,” he continued, worry creeping back into him. “Promise me that you will stay safe.”  
_

_Klaus wasn’t surprised when you didn’t question it; years of knowing him had you expecting things like this to happen. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. It’s you I’m worried about.”_

_“I will be careful, I assure you. I cannot wait to see you at Christmas.”_

_“Me too. Hey, I’m at the checkout now. Talk to you later?”  
_

_“Absolutely. Goodbye, Y/N.”  
_

_“Seeya!”  
_

_Hanging up the phone, Klaus returned his brother’s gaze, his hand lifting the note and crumpling it slightly in anger. “Some moron has dared to threaten us, brother.”_

_Stepping forward, Elijah took the note and read it swiftly, folding it once he was finished. “It may not be a viable threat,” he said, his voice edging towards bored, the worry carefully masked. “However, we would be foolish not to take it seriously. This…person wants to see us tomorrow, and so we will leave tomorrow.”_

_Klaus, for once, found himself agreeing with his brother. He wasn’t willing to risk your life for anything. Not even his pride. “Then it’s settled. Get Rebekah and Kol; we leave at first light.”_

**⎯⎯⎯**

Decorating was exhausting.

By the time it was six o’clock, you’d assembled the Christmas tree, decorated it with baubles, tinsel and lights, placed the glittering star topper on the flimsy top branch, and decorated the rest of the house; Christmas lights were hung along walls, framing windows; tinsel was skilfully wrapped around the banister of the staircase, and wreaths of holly were hanging on every door.

With holiday music playing softly in the background, you also had Christmas-themed candles (cinnamon and gingerbread) aflame in each room, the scent surrounding you and making your insides feel warm. The cherry on top was the fireplace, rarely used by the vampires who didn’t need it, which was roaring in the living room, the crackling of the wood perfect for the festive atmosphere.

Looking out the windows briefly, you shivered as you watched snowflakes slowly fall from the sky, the first snowfall in nearly a decade only adding to your glee. This truly would be the perfect Christmas; just like you had experienced as a child.

Skipping to the kitchen and humming along to Michael Bublé, you grabbed out the ingredients for gingerbread cookies. When the Mikaelsons finally got home later that night, you would surprise them with cookies and hot cocoa, their Christmas Eve presents waiting patiently underneath the Christmas tree.

As you began combining the dry ingredients in a bowl, you heard the doorknob of the front door jiggling before it opened, and then, in a blur, you had a heavy figure crashing into you, their strong arms wrapping around you and trapping yours by your side.

Your scream wasn’t as loud as you’d hoped it to be, the wind slightly knocked out of you, but when you finally regained the use of your lungs, you inhaled to let out the biggest scream you ever had before.

But before you could, the figure pulled back, the familiar blue eyes smiling in relief.

“Klaus?” He wasn’t supposed to be back for hours. “What happened? Is everything okay?” Dread filled you as you wondered what could have possibly gone wrong.

His hands held your arms gently as he looked you over, searching for something. When they finally came back up to your eyes, he stepped back, giving you space. “I apologise for the fright, love. I simply had to make sure you were unharmed.”

“Unharmed?” You put your wooden spoon down on the bench, stepping forward. “What do you mean, unharmed?”

Klaus changed the subject, though, eyes leaving you to wander around the house. “What have you done to the place?”

He furrowed his brows as he examined everything you had done, but you stepped up to him, your hand gently resting on his arm. The warmth of your hand bled through his shirt, and he turned to you, his eyes hopeful. “Why did you think I’d be harmed, Klaus?”

You didn’t realise it, but your heart sped up in anticipation. You hoped that he would say the words aloud; admit to you what you had struggled to admit to yourself, but he only sighed, shaking his head. “It’s of no matter,” he said, his features going soft as he smiled at you. “What’s important is that you are safe, and that I am not letting you out of my sight.”

You couldn’t help the pink that tinted your cheeks at his words. Though he hadn’t said what you’d hoped he would, his promise to keep you safe was still as charming, and had you as giddy as you always were around him. Clearing your throat, you hoped that he didn’t notice your blush, or your extended glance at his plump, pink lips.

“So,” you said, clapping your hands and turning away from him. “I will admit that I wasn’t expecting you guys home for a while. I was going to have everything ready by then. But I guess you can help me now!”

Klaus walked closer to the bench to see what you were cooking, the recipe displayed on your phone. “Gingerbread cookies?” His tone was doubtful, but you crossed your arms across your chest and raised a brow.

“Do you have a problem with gingerbread?”

“I will admit,” he said, eyes flickering between the ingredients, “that I’ve never had the pleasure of trying it.”

You paused for a long second, your mouth slightly open as you stared at him in shock. “Wh- you’ve been alive for a  _thousand years_ and you’ve never had gingerbread before?” Klaus hid a smile at your obvious disbelief. “Okay, it’s settled. You’re going to eat these gingerbread cookies, and they’re going to be the best thing you’ve ever eaten in your life.”

“Need I remind you that I have sampled cuisines from all around the world? Dined with kings?”

As you resumed mixing the ingredients together, you smirked. “I bet none of those kings could cook as well as me.”

**⎯⎯⎯**

Sitting in front of the fire, a plate of gingerbread men between you and each with a hot cocoa, you sighed, smiling at the man across from you. Klaus, sensing your eyes, looked up at you, smiling. “I will admit,” he said, looking at the cookies that he had helped to ice, “that these are quite exquisite.”

You nodded proudly. “Damn right,” you mumbled, sipping on your cocoa.

Klaus moved closer to you, but you didn’t notice as you took in the decorations that you had slaved over. Klaus followed your gaze. “May I ask why you went through the trouble to decorate our house?”

Your eyes worriedly flew to his, trying to read his meaning. Did he hate it? Love it? Biting your lip, you looked into your lap. “When I was growing up…” you started, your face heating up in embarrassment. “No, it’s stupid.”

Klaus’s hand found yours, holding it in encouragement as he watched you. “Please, love, continue.”

You sighed, ignoring the softness of his hand and the way his thumb was stroking your knuckles. “When I was growing up,” you continued, “my grandma always made sure that us kids had the best Christmases ever. She couldn’t promise us a great year, but she could always make Christmas that one special time when we didn’t have to worry about anything.”

Looking up, you saw his soft eyes, urging you to continue.

“It always gave me something to look forward to, you know? No matter what happened that year, how sucky it was, I could always count on Christmas being that one day that I didn’t have to do anything but be happy.” You looked down at your free hand, twiddling your fingers. “I, um…I know that you guys never had anything like that.” You tentatively raised your eyes to his, trying to read his reaction. When he gave none, you continued. “You’re always ‘on’. There’s always something that you’ve got to worry about. I thought, maybe I could give you guys what I had. A day with family, where all you have to do is be happy.”

Klaus was watching you with an unreadable expression. Biting your lip in worry, you didn’t miss the way his eyes briefly flickered down to your lips, or the way he straightened up again, smiling at you. “That is lovely, Y/N,” he said. His voice was soft. “You are truly kind to us when we are not deserving of it.”

You scoffed at this. “Undeserving? Are you serious?” His furrowed brows only urged you on. “You guys have done nothing but show kindness to me. You were family when I had none. You deserve of all the love I have.” You maintained eye contact as you spoke, hoping that your words expressed their double meaning. But, then you remembered something. “Um, I should tell you something,” you grimaced.

“What is it?”

“I…wrote that letter on your front door,” you said to him, squeezing your eyes shut. “I needed you all out of the house for the day so that I could decorate and surprise you. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry or anything.”

Your eyes still closed, you were expecting him to stand up and walk out; to tell you that you’d crossed a line, and tell you to leave the house. What you weren’t expecting, though, was his chuckle.

“You amaze me every day, Y/N,” he said. “I suppose this means that nobody is watching you, then?”

You tilted your head in confusion. You’d never mentioned yourself in that letter. “Why would you think the imaginary threat was after me?” You wracked your brain. “I only threatened the ones you-” The sentence died in your throat, the realisation rendering you mute. ‘ _Failure to do so will result in the suffering of the ones you love most_ ’. You gulped as you recalled the line.  **The ones you love most**.

You flushed at the implication, your heart rate increasing at the mere thought that he might love you back. He probably heard your heart beating, and you braced yourself for the incoming rejection; the ‘you are my dearest friend, of course I was worried’ speech.

Only, it never came. Instead, you felt Klaus take your other hand in his, grasping them both gently. “I will admit,” he said, his voice almost unsure, “that when I read the false threat on the note, I immediately thought of you.” He squeezed your hands. “The thought of anybody harming you was…unbearable. That is why I came back so early; I never made it to the motel. I turned back halfway. I had to make sure you were safe.”

Your breathing was shallow as you tried to process his words. “What are you saying, Klaus?” You needed to hear the words. You couldn’t spend any more time guessing.

“I…” His confession took its time to leave his mouth, his jaw clenching as he struggled to say the words. “I am in love with you, Y/N. Have been for some time now.”

Time froze as you stared into his sky-blue eyes, his confession sweet to your ears and to your heart. For years, you had loved the man before you, thinking that your affections were unrequited. And now, on the most magical night of the year, you found out that they weren’t.

Klaus could hear the increase in your heartbeat, though, and misinterpreted it.

His hands dropped yours as he looked away, pain replacing the love once held in his eyes. “I apologise, love,” he said, his jaw clenching. “You can forget everything I’ve just said, if you’d like.”

“But I don’t want to forget.” Your words were a whisper; a soft trace expressing everything that you felt for him. “Klaus…” You reached your hand forward to softly cup his jaw, tilting his head back to look at you. “I love you too.”

He took in a tiny breath, his eyes flicking between yours and your lips. “Is that the truth?” For some reason, he still had doubts; thought that, maybe, this was all just a terrible joke.

With a tiny smile, you leaned forward, letting your lips confirm it for you.

His plump, pink lips were soft as you pressed your own to them, his stubble lightly scratching against your face as you pressed closer to him. You were addicted after the first touch, needing to get as close as possible now that you knew that he felt the same way about you.

When you traced his bottom lip with your tongue he pulled back, looking deeply into your eyes. “I have wanted to kiss you for years.”

“Why haven’t you?” You were out of breath, your voice barely audible.

His soft fingers stroked your cheek, brushing stray strands of hair behind your ear. “Because you are too perfect for me,” he whispered, his face inching closer. “I didn’t want to corrupt you; bring you into a world of pain and suffering. I would rather love you from afar than not be able to love you at all.”

You shivered as he spoke, his carefully chosen words melting your heart and sending heat to your core. He’d always been so kind to you, but you’d never heard such sincere words come from the hybrid. One thing was for sure; they were a turn on. “I  _want_  you to love me,” you breathed, your lips ghosting over his. “Right here. Right now.”

The scent of your sudden arousal and your suggestive words had his eyes darkening, his fangs aching beneath his gums as he heard the pump of your veins, the alluring scent of your sweet blood beckoning him. Breathing slowly, he reigned in his bloodlust and focused on just his  _lust_.

Brushing his lips over yours once again, it was mere seconds before the kiss was deepened⎯by who, neither of you knew⎯your tongues melding together as Klaus laid back, bringing you with him. His kiss tasted like gingerbread and cocoa, and you couldn’t get enough.

Lying on top of him, straddling his waist as his hands cupped your ass, you pushed aside the plate of cookies and mugs of now-cold cocoa, not bothering when it spilt over the rug.

Moving down his body, you began kissing at his jawline, moving towards his neck. You’d fantasised about licking his neck; the long, soft expanse of skin always calling for your blunt teeth to nip at it, leaving purple hickies only to watch them quickly fade away.

Klaus let out a soft growl as you enacted your fantasies.

Flipping you both over before you could make it to the neckline of his shirt, he smirked, looking down at your swollen, glossy lips and lust-blown eyes. “You’ve done all of this for me,” he said, his voice husky as he gestured to the Christmas decorations and cookies, “so allow me to do something in return.”

His soft fingers brushed against your stomach as he toyed with the hemline of your sweater, debating whether to pull it up over your body or just rip it right off. Sensing his mental debate, you shook your head. “Do  _not_  rip this sweater,” you said, looking into his eyes. “If you do, I’ll rip your head off.”

Klaus dropped his head to your shoulder as he chuckled sweetly, your empty threat one of the cutest things he’d ever witnessed. Still, he listened to you, hiking your sweater up your torso and over your head quickly, throwing it deeper into the living room.

When he caught sight of your bare chest, your nipples hardening from the exposure to the cool air, blood rushed straight to his cock, a groan coming from deep within his throat. “You are truly gorgeous, Y/N,” he whispered, leaning down to catch one of your hardened buds between his lips. You groaned as he did so, his tongue flicking over it lightly. Pulling back, he mouthed over to your other breast. “Absolutely divine.” He brought your nipple into his mouth, his hand fondling your other breast as he did so. You felt yourself growing warmer and warmer, your lust mixing with the heat of the fireplace next to you as you let out a breathy moan.

“Please, Klaus,” you breathed, growing impatient with his slow ministrations.

You felt his smirk against your skin as he lavished your breasts. “Please what, love?” As he licked a strip across one of your nipples, you felt his fingers brush against your core through your jeans, lightly brushing against your clit. Letting out a wanton moan, your fingers wove into his blonde curls, tugging his hair. “What is it that you want?”

“I need you to touch me,” you said. You were so immensely turned on, your thighs squeezing him between you as you tried to get some friction. “Please, just…I need you.”

Your words ignited something within him, and he suddenly lost the patience he once had. To have you begging beneath him was something he’d always vividly imagined, and for you to actually do it had his cock straining in his pants, eager to bury himself deep within you.

He made quick work of unbuttoning your jeans, using his combined strength and speed to rip them from your legs, your exposed skin soft under his touch. He growled when he smelt your heavy arousal soaking through your lacy underwear, and he didn’t hesitate this time; he ripped them right off.

Your groan at his destruction quickly turned into a moan as he licked up your slit, gathering your juices like they were heaven-sent. His stubble scratched against your thighs deliciously, and you wriggled your hips, silently begging him to come closer.

His hands held you down as he peeked up at you, watching you close your eyes in pleasure as he began sucking your clit. Moaning out, you felt him slide a finger inside you, your walls clenching around him and causing him to groan at the tightness of you.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met,” he said, his voice vibrating against you. You clenched around his finger at his words. “So kind,” he mumbled into you, “so caring.”

He slid another finger into you, working his tongue against your clit as he thrust them slowly, curving them when he reached he was knuckle-deep. “Oh, fuck,” you swore, biting your lips to keep yourself quiet as you pulled his hair. “Mmm, I love you so much.”

He halted at your words, and you whined as you tried to urge his fingers to continue. When you finally opened your eyes to look at him, you saw him watching you, the hungriest look in his eyes.

As much as he wanted to finish what he had started, Klaus couldn’t wait any longer; he  _had_  to be inside of you. Cock aching and straining in his pants, he used his vampiric speed to rip all of his clothes off only to hover over you once again, skin on skin, nothing but love and lust between you.

“I love you so much,” he repeated, leaning down to kiss you once again. As he did, his dick slid against your core, both of you moaning out at the feel. “I would like to take my time with you,” he whispered against your lips, “but I’m afraid that if I don’t have you soon, I may combust.”

You bit your lip at this, your legs wrapping around his waist. “So we finally found Klaus Mikaelson’s weakness,” you joked. “By all means, go at whatever pace you want. I can promise you that I won’t break.”

Growling, Klaus gripped himself and ran his head up and down your slit a few times, even rubbing it against your clit. When your thighs tightened even more around him, he finally positioned himself. He looked into your eyes in question, to which you nodded eagerly, and he finally slid in.

Klaus wrapped himself around you once he was fully seated, breathing deeply as he tried to ignore the throb of his cock as you clenched around him. When you’d finally adjusted to his size, you thrust your hips towards him, and he took the hint.

Slowly at first, he began grinding into you, his hips rolling in a damn-near pornographic motion, his pelvic bone rubbing your clit with each deep thrust. You weren’t necessarily surprised⎯a thousand years of living would have afforded him a lot of practice⎯but you were still amazed by how good of a lover he was. He was far better than in your dreams, and that was saying something.

He began picking up the pace, his lips running over your shoulder as he inhaled your scent, his fangs slowly coming out from his gums no matter how hard he willed them away. Breathing heavily, he lightly grazed his sharp teeth against your skin, the temptation nearly impossible to ignore.

But he did.

You were so lost in the feeling of him inside you that you didn’t even notice, instead bringing your hands to his back and running your nails down. You didn’t do it hard enough to draw blood, but the light sting made Klaus moan, his hips thrusting deeper at the feeling.

So, you tried it again. This time, you squeezed him tight between your open legs, pressing your nails harder into his back as you raked them down. You felt the blood in your fingernails, but you also knew that, with his healing, he wouldn’t mind.

As you scratched down his back, his hips stuttered into yours, his moans broken as his thrusts became sloppy. God, you wanted him to cum so bad, and you knew just the trick to tide him over. Bringing your lips to his ear, you whispered, “Klaus…drink. It’s okay, I want you to.”

Klaus was thrusting harder and harder into you as he brought his fangs to your neck, no longer ignoring the urge. Biting down, he drew in a mouthful of your blood, letting out the most sinful moan you’d ever heard. The pleasure of it was unlike anything you ever would have expected, and you found yourself sky-rocketing over the edge, your vision blurring slightly as you clenched impossibly tight around him.

The taste of your delicious blood mixed with the pleasure of your walls so firm around him had Klaus coming mere moments later, stilling inside you and licking your neck softly, soothing the puncture wounds.

For minutes you both just laid there, the fireplace roaring beside you as you evened your breathing, your bodies glistening from the effort. Looking into Klaus’s eyes as he rested his head against your chest, you smiled. “I love you.” You couldn’t get enough of the look in his eyes every time you said it.

“I love you,” he replied, his soft lips kissing your temple. He slid out of you finally, and you both groaned at the loss. You looked down at yourself, watching your combined juices flow out of you. Wrinkling your nose, you looked back up at him.

“I think I need a shower.”

Klaus raised a brow and smirked. “Perhaps I could help you with that.”

**⎯⎯⎯**

Sitting on Klaus’s bed, your hair wet from your shower and your core extra sensitive after round two in the bathroom, you smiled at the man in front of you as he held the bag that you’d given him.

“Go on, just open it already!”

Klaus looked from the gift bag to you. “We told you not to get us any Christmas presents,” he said, eyeing the glittery packaging.

“It’s actually a Christmas Eve present,” you corrected, sitting up straighter. “Your Christmas presents are to be opened tomorrow.”

Rolling his eyes, he reluctantly reached into the bag, pulling out a deep red, woollen sweater. Unfolding it, he found that there had been an intricate ‘K’ knitted onto the front. “Did you make this?” He sounded impressed.

You nodded, smiling proudly. “Uh huh. Four months of hard work for that bad boy. I will admit that I nearly burned it a few times, that particular stitch is super hard-”

“Thank you.”

You hadn’t noticed you were rambling until Klaus interrupted you. Grinning, you motioned for him to open the bag. “You haven’t even seen all of it yet!”

Hiding his oncoming smile, Klaus reached in once again, pulling out, in order: a pair of fluffy bed socks, The Nightmare Before Christmas [your favourite Christmas movie], a tin of hot chocolate powder, marshmallows, and a small bag of reindeer food [dry oats and glitter]. When he laid all of the items on the bed, you spoke before he could question your sanity.

“It was something my grandma did,” you explained. “She gave us each a box of gifts to open the night before Christmas; all things that we could use that night to get into the spirit. She always knitted us sweaters that we wore the next day, and then we all stayed up watching Christmas movies, drinking hot chocolate and eating candy canes.” You blushed at how childish it sounded. “You don’t have to use any of it if you don’t want…I just wanted you to have a family Christmas like me.”

Klaus leaned towards you, love and adoration in his eyes. “This is all…amazing,” he whispered, and you knew it was the truth. “You should know…you do not need to decorate our house or bake us cookies for it to feel like a family Christmas. Your being here is enough. You bring such warmth into our home just by being here.” Looking down at the soft sweater in his hands, he smiled. “But I must ask…if you made one of these for each of my siblings, how did you differentiate mine and Kol’s? Is his a lower-case ‘k’?”

You rolled your eyes, breathing out a laugh as you settled back into the pillows. “Well, besides the different colours, yours is the only sweater with, like, detail. The others are just letters.”

Klaus smirked at this. “I cannot wait to show off to my siblings your blatant favouritism. I’m sure they will appreciate it as much as I do.”

Shoving him, you curled up into his chest, exhausted and happy. “Maybe we should make some hot chocolates and put the movie on.”

Klaus kissed the top of your head. “That sounds perfect, love.”

And, for the rest of the night, you both expressed your love to each other in many different forms.


	2. 2 - Hebe [18+]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddess ⎯ Hebe; the Goddess of Youth and Beauty. She was the personification of elegance and charm.
> 
> Pairing ⎯ Elijah Mikaelson x Reader
> 
> Summary ⎯ Elijah invites Reader to a boring charity gala held by The Faction, as he wants her help charming the human leaders. Not only does she charm them, but she also charms Elijah.
> 
> Warnings ⎯ smut [18+ ONLY]

Smoothing over the stray hairs of your sleek bun and then the creases of your pencil skirt, you raised a manicured hand to the door and knocked lightly, standing patiently on the front step as your mind ran over your plans for the day.

The door opened a moment later, a stunning blonde girl smiling as she saw you. You returned it, your bright-red painted lips stretching as you greeted your friend. “Hi, Rebekah.”

Rebekah stepped aside as you walked over the threshold, your heels clicking on the polished floors. You usually weren’t dressed so immaculately when you visited the Mikaelsons, but you had come over on your way to work. “Y/N, how lovely to see you,” she said, slightly confused. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

You turned to her as she closed the door, and you placed your heavy handbag on the table in the foyer. “Unfortunately, yes,” you agreed, crossing your arms over your chest. “But Elijah asked me to come over on my way, so here I am.” You looked around, no sign of the noble brother anywhere. “Where is he, anyway?”

His familiar voice spoke from the top of the staircase. “Good morning, Y/N,” he said, making his way down the stairs. “I’m pleased you were able to make it.”

“Hey, Elijah.” You glanced at the sleek watch on your wrist. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have much time. Was there something you needed?”

Elijah walked over to you once he finally got to the bottom of the stairs, and you saw his eyes briefly glance over your outfit. With a fitted sweater tucked into a tight pencil skirt, you were different to the way you normally looked; a kind of different that Elijah could get used to. “Yes,” he finally said, his eyes lifting up to yours. You got lost in them for a moment before he spoke again. “I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to an event this Friday night.”

You looked to see that Rebekah had left, probably bored with the conversation. Thinking over your schedule for Friday, you smiled when you remembered that you would indeed be free. “What kind of event?”

Elijah stepped closer. “A charity gala. All members of The Faction will be in attendance, as it is the singular neutral event of the year.” He gave you a half smile. “I was hoping that you would help me to… _charm_  the leaders of the humans. We have had a recent falling out, and I hope to rectify the bond.”

You furrowed your groomed eyebrows at this. “Me?” You couldn’t think of why Elijah would have chosen you for such a task; there were far more endearing people that he could have chosen. In fact, he was charming enough on his own. “I’m honoured, but why would you want  _me_  for that? It sounds like a big deal.”

Elijah’s hands went into his pockets. “Why wouldn’t I,” he mused. “You, yourself, are a human. The best one I know, in fact. You are a lawyer and therefore have amazing communication skills. And,” he looked down bashfully, “I also enjoy your company. These events can be quite, how would you say it… _boring_.”

I blush tinted your cheeks at the compliments, and you silently cleared your throat as you nodded. “I’d love to go with you,” you said. “I’m assuming gala means black-tie?”

His nod gave you confirmation. “Thank you,” he said, gently taking your hand and kissing the back of it. “I truly look forward to the evening.”

**⎯⎯⎯**

Your week had been as busy as usual, but the thought of your Friday evening with Elijah had pulled you through; for the first time in years, you actually left work at 5:00 on the dot, excitement buzzing through you.

Sighing as you walked into your apartment, you threw your keys into the bowl by the door and dropped your bag on the ground, trying to roll the knots out of your shoulders as you flicked on the lights.

And subsequently squealed as you saw a figure sitting on your couch.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at you as she stood up. “Oh, don’t be so dramatic.”

“Says she who was sitting in my apartment in the dark waiting for me to get home,” you replied, trying to calm your heart. You suddenly regretted ever inviting her into your place. “Can I help you with something?”

“Actually, I’m here to help  _you_ ,” she said. “I’ve seen inside your wardrobe, love, and I know exactly which dress you were going to wear tonight. I’m staging an intervention.”

You shook your head as you walked away from her, towards your bedroom. “No need, Bek,” you called over your shoulder. When you got into your bedroom, you saw that she was already there. “Yeah, I’m the dramatic one,” you mumbled.

Rebekah was holding up the dress you had been planning to wear. With a conservative cut and flattering material, you thought that it was the perfect dress for charming people. Rebekah, apparently, disagreed. “A turtleneck? And, goodness Y/N, black? This is a gala, not a funeral.”

You rolled your eyes at her, sitting down on the edge of your bed. “It’s a business event,” you reminded her. “Elijah wants me there to sweet-talk The Faction. I don’t need a ballgown for that.”

She scoffed in reply, dropping the dress to the ground and kicking it away from her. “Elijah doesn’t want you there for business, you dimwit,” she said. “He wants you there because he fancies you.”

You shook your head in denial. There was no way that the man you’d crushed on for years liked you back. “Look, I don’t have anything else to wear.” You decided against arguing with the notoriously stubborn girl. “I don’t make a habit of going to black-tie events, even with all the fancy parties your brothers throw.”

The smirk that grew on the Original’s face was deadly. “Well, luckily for you, I brought a dress for you.”

Reaching into your wardrobe, she brought out a hanger with an unfamiliar item of clothing on it, and your eyes widened as you took it in.

It was a champagne colour, sheer and light, with golden specks all over it. The skirt of it was long and flowy, like the streams of light through a morning window, and the torso was more fitted; the dress looked like it was made for an angel. “I can’t take that,” you decline, despite your evident adoration of it. “That’s…”

“Beautiful? Stunning?” Rebekah smiled. “Well, not to toot my own horn, but I have impeccable taste.”

Standing up, you walked over to her, losing the fight against yourself as you reached out, fingers brushing the fabric. You could imagine it on you, hugging your body and flowing down your legs. “I…are you sure?”

The blonde once again rolled her eyes. “Yes, Y/N, I’m sure. Now just hurry up and put it on so that I can help you be the belle of the ball.”

**⎯⎯⎯**

You thanked your lucky stars that you knew Rebekah Mikaelson.

Standing in front of a floor-length mirror, you admired your teamwork. With shimmery, champagne eyeshadow and warm highlighter, your face was glowing; loose curls of hair hung over your bare shoulders, shimmery body glitter giving an ethereal shine to your collarbones and shoulders.

The dress was even more glorious on you than when it was hanging, the fabric hugging your curves and then flowing out from your hips, sheer waterfalls running down your smooth legs. The cut of the dress pushed up your ample breasts, the soft swells peeking out over the top, highlighted by body glitter and glistening in the light.

Finally, gold satin d’Orsay pumps perfectly fit your feet, the colour matching the gold accents of your dress and makeup. You looked like a glowing goddess; a fact that you hoped Elijah would appreciate as much as you did.

A knock at your door brought you from your thoughts, and you quickly spritzed your signature perfume on your neck and wrists before picking up your clutch, walking to your door. A quick peek through your peephole confirmed that it was Elijah, and you eagerly opened the door, a giddy smile on your face.

Elijah was as handsome as always in a tailored tux, his bowtie expertly tied and his pocket square a shimmery champagne colour; Rebekah must have advised him to wear it. Hair gelled and jaw freshly-shaved, he was a vision, and you caught yourself staring, your body heating up at just how sexy he truly was.

He wasn’t much better, though, as he saw you.

His eyes wandered over your figure, taking in every detail with parted lips. Trailing back up again, he traced over every feature of your face, discreetly licking his lips as he took in your beauty. Clearing his throat, he held his arm out for you to take. “You look…” His voice trailed off, trying to find words that would do you justice. “Stunning. Not a star in the sky holds a light to you.”

Looking down at the ground, you blushed. “Well, you’re one to talk,” you replied. “You’ll hardly need  _me_  for charm.” You both walked to his car arm-in-arm. As you approached, you looked at the limo and then to him, looking up at the man who smiled bashfully.

Elijah, though, was looking at you. “Nonsense,” he said. “You will have men falling at your feet. More so than usual.”

You decided not to read too far into his words, instead biting back a smile as the limo driver opened the doors for you.

Elijah helped you in before rounding to the other side, sliding in next to you. As he did, he took a long box out of his inner jacket pocket, holding it out for you. “This is for you.”

The driver pulled out onto the road as you looked between him and the box. “Elijah…” You truly didn’t know what to say; you hadn’t expected a gift at all. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

He gave a minuscule shrug, putting the box in your hands. “Rebekah informed me that you had no jewellery appropriate for tonight. I saw this and thought of you.”

Inside the box was a necklace, beautiful and simple at the same time. The gold chain was thin, the tiny diamond pendant glinting in the light of the street lamps outside. Pulling it out from the box, you looked back to Elijah. “It’s beautiful,” you whispered, once again looking at the elegant necklace. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even think to get you anything.”

He shook his head, taking the necklace from you. “Your company is a gift in itself,” he said, motioning for you to turn around. Twisting in your seat, your back was to him. You felt him reach around you, his fingers brushing against your neck as he fastened the necklace. His fingers lingered for a few moments after he’d finished, and then he finally allowed you to turn back. When you did, he smiled, taking you in. “Absolutely divine.”

Whether he was talking about you or the necklace, you didn’t know.

Wanting to move the focus away from you, you cleared your throat. “So, tell me about these ‘leaders’ that I’m charming.”

Elijah let out a breathy chuckle. “They are mostly older men,” he said, shaking his head at the thought of them. “I have no doubt that an attractive young woman such as yourself will get them interested. However, they are all well-educated. They stand in high positions of power and, therefore, we must use our words to win them over.”

You nodded along as he spoke, taking mental notes. You worked with many older men, all of whom you had worked hard to earn respect from. You had a feeling that this would be a similar situation. “And I’ve got to emphasise that I trust the vampires,” you added. “Get them to trust you through me.”

“Precisely,” he agreed. “If you are able to make them see that a woman, educated and strong such as yourself, can accept us, then they will feel more inclined to repair the bond that my brother severed.”

You rolled your eyes. Of  _course_  Klaus was the cause of this. “So why isn’t he here? If Klaus was the one to break the ties, shouldn’t he be the one fixing it?”

“I am afraid that he would only worsen the situation.”

“And, once again, you’re fixing his problems.” Your statement wasn’t a judgement against Elijah, but rather against Klaus. “I love your brother, but sometimes I hate him.”

Elijah smiled. “I believe that I understand that sentiment.” You felt the car roll to a stop. Turning to you, Elijah took your hand. “And so it begins.”

**⎯⎯⎯**

The hall in which the gala was held was massive, elegant people filling it from corner to corner. You and Elijah walked around with your arms linked as he pointed people out to you.

“That is the Mayor of New Orleans,” he said, leaning close to you. “He, in particular, despises my brother.”

“That club just keeps growing,” you said. “A thousand years is a long time to piss people off.”

“It is a special talent of his,” Elijah replied.

The two of you approached the mayor, seeing him tense up when he spotted Elijah. You couldn’t understand why; in a room filled with vampires, werewolves and witches, Elijah was probably the nicest possible one. The mayor, with a head of grey hairs and a slight beer belly, nodded to Elijah out of courtesy. “Mr Mikaelson. I don’t suppose your brother is around?”

Elijah nodded back at him. “Niklaus is otherwise occupied.” He then gestured to you. “I would like you to meet Y/N Y/L/N. She is one of my family’s closest friends.”

You gave the man a kind smile, extending your free hand to him. Taking in your appearance, the man smiled back, taking your hand and kissing the knuckles. “It’s a pleasure, Miss Y/L/N,” he said. He then eyed you warily. “Have you known the Mikaelson for long?”

You knew what he was asking;  _are you a vampire_? You laughed, shaking your head. “Unfortunately, no,” you said. “In all my human years, I’ve never known a kinder family.”

You saw the mayor’s recognition of your human status, and then noticed his relaxed posture. Beside you, Elijah smiled. “Yes, Y/N has been an extremely important figure to our family,” he said. “She has certainly influenced us in many ways.”

“So tell me, Y/N,” the mayor said, and you knew his tone of voice; he was testing you. “What are your thoughts on the incident that occurred not too long ago?”

Elijah had filled you in on the details: there was bloodshed, property damage, and a rather angry Klaus. Your smile shifted to a disappointed frown. “I think that Klaus certainly went overboard,” you said, but then you raised a brow. “Though, I don’t think that it was an unprovoked incident.”

You knew that you’d surprised both men. The mayor raised his brows at you, and Elijah tensed; this was not what he had in mind. You knew what you were doing, though. “And what makes you say that?”

You detached yourself from Elijah, smiling sweetly as you stepped closer to him. “You are the most powerful man in this city,” you lied. “A man of honour. And, I believe, a father.” He nodded, unsure of where you were going with this. “So, surely, you weren’t the one who condoned your men’s actions.”

The mayor narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think I follow,” he said.

“Well, other members of the human faction threatened Klaus’s daughter,” you said, surprise in your voice. “And, as a loving father, you should understand Klaus’s… _motives_. Did your men not tell you about this?”

The mayor was silent for a moment, before he finally shook his head, taking your hand in his. “I wasn’t aware of the extremes of the situation,” he said. “I am truly sorry for the actions of those men.” He then looked to Elijah, an apology written all over his face. “I hope that our alliance isn’t broken by the actions of these insubordinates.”

Elijah shook the mayor’s hand. “Of course not, Mr Mayor,” he said. “Our bond is far stronger than the words of your men. My only hope is that this sort of incident never occurs again.”

After reassuring you both that he would have words with his men, he allowed you and Elijah to enjoy the rest of the night.

Both with a glass of champagne in hand, Elijah walked you to the edge of the room. “I must say, Y/N, I am thoroughly impressed. I was not expecting for your charm to work after merely one person.”

You smiled into your glass as you took a sip, shrugging one shoulder. “Klaus’s talent is pissing people off, and mine is fixing problems.”

Elijah took a sip of his own champagne before stepping closer to you. “I am intrigued. May I ask how exactly you won over the mayor of the city in one short conversation?”

You nodded. “Yes,” you said, your eyes trailing to the dancefloor as a slow song began playing. “I’ll tell you while we dance.”

Leading Elijah out to the floor, you got into the stance for a waltz. Your hand tingled as he held it, the feeling of his skin against yours addictive.

As you began moving together, an inch between your bodies, you bit back a smile. “You asked me to help you repair the bond between you and the humans,” you said, your feet moving in synch with his. “I thought I’d do one better, and get him to favour us over them.”

“You say  _us_ ,” Elijah commented, a half smile on his lips, “yet you are a human.”

“Well…I prefer you over most humans, so it’s easier to associate myself with the vampires.” You looked down briefly, embarrassed by your confession. “Anyway,” you continued, “I thought that if I made him distrust his own people, it would be easier for him to trust us-  _you_.”

Elijah was smirking. “You are simply brilliant,” he whispered, pulling your body against his as you twirled around the dancefloor. “A genius. A visionary.” You laughed, briefly dropping your head to his chest. “Why have I not seen this side of you before?”

You lifted your head again at this, biting the inside of your cheek. “I didn’t know if you’d like it,” you said. “My last boyfriend broke up with me because he didn’t like how ‘strong’ I was, or something.”

Elijah looked you deep in the eyes, your movements slowing to a stop at the edge of the dancefloor. “Never hide who you are from me,” he whispered, his face inching towards you. “Never hold back.”

And so you didn’t.

Leaning towards him, you brushed your lips against his hesitantly, waiting to see his reaction. When he leaned into the kiss, you smiled, moving your arms around his neck as you pulled him impossibly closer.

You both slowly moved to the edge of the room, standing in the darkness behind a pillar as he leaned you against the wall. Your kiss was slow and deep, years of pining for each other finally released in a world-shattering kiss.

Finally pulling away for air, Elijah leaned his forehead against yours. “You are spectacular,” he breathed. “I have wanted to kiss you for longer than I care to admit.”

Rather than replying with words, you smiled, leaning forward and licking his lower lip. You felt Elijah press himself closer to you as you did so, his breathing growing heavier. “Kiss me again,” you said.

Elijah exhaled as he connected your lips again, his blunt teeth biting your bottom lip and pulling a gasp from you. Elijah used this to slide his tongue into your mouth, your tongues licking together as heat went straight to your core.

As your kiss grew more heated, Elijah pressed against you, his hardening length rubbing against you. You pulled away with a silent moan, gripping the lapels of his jacket in an attempt to slow your heart rate.

You tried to calm yourself as Elijah’s lips travelled across your jaw and down your neck, his blunt teeth nibbling at the soft skin and his tongue darting out to soothe it. You began panting as he hitched your leg up to his hip, slowly grinding against you as his other hand travelled up your side.

“Elijah…” Your whisper was husky, your arousal evident. “There are people here,” you said. Though you were in the shadows, there was a party just a few feet away. “ _Vampires_. They’ll hear us.”

Finally, Elijah pulled back, his eyes lust blown and his lips swollen. You gulped at the sight. “You are absolutely right,” he said, much to your dismay. “We should take this elsewhere.”

In a blur, you found yourself in a bathroom, sitting on the counter with Elijah in front of you. “A public toilet? Really?” Though your words suggested disgust, you were nothing but turned on. “We’ve gotta be quick.”

Elijah smirked. “Your wish is my command.”

His hand travelled up your leg, the skirt of your dress hiking up as he went. When he finally got to your lace thong, he groaned, the fabric soaked through. “So wet for me,” he said, his fingers pressing into your clit through the fabric. He then hooked a finger around the material, breaking it in a flash. “This is in the way.”

His rubbed the tips of his fingers through your folds, biting his lip as he slipped a finger inside of you. Blood rushed to his cock at the feel of your tight warmth, and he began pumping into you quickly, trying to get you as close to orgasm as quickly as possible.

You held back a loud moan as he pistoned his finger inside of you, and bit down on his clothed shoulder as he added another finger. Your legs began to tremble as he brought his other hand to rub your clit, and you began to see stars as you squeezed his arm tightly, and practically cried out when he stopped, pulling his fingers from you altogether.

Elijah let out a breathy chuckle at how wrecked you were, bringing his fingers up to his mouth. You watched each other as he sucked his fingers into his mouth, moaning at the taste of you. In any other situation, he would lay you out and spend hours tasting every inch of you. But tonight? Tonight, he just wanted to bury himself deep inside of you.

A feeling that you seemed to share.

“Fuck me,” you said, his cock twitching at the words. “Please, just fuck me already.”

Growling, Elijah unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock, not bothering to get undressed as he pumped it twice. Pressing the head to your entrance, he looked into your eyes for confirmation, and slid inside when you nodded.

You both held back groans as he pushed into you, your walls clenching around him as you gripped his shoulders. He was breathing deeply as he waited for you to adjust.

When you finally wriggled your hips, he pulled back, slamming into you with everything that he had.

Picking you up and moving you to the wall, Elijah used his strength to hold you up as he thrust into you, holding nothing back as his hips met yours at a brutal pace.

Having been brought so close to orgasm just minutes ago, you were already close, your walls fluttering around him as you tried to hold on. Elijah was urging you, though, one of his hands rubbing your clit furiously as he slammed into you.

You bit your lips as you felt yourself fall over the edge, squeezing him so tight inside of you that he could no longer move. Elijah’s cock twitched as he spilled inside of you, his groan lost in your skin as he stilled, his legs shaking.

Still holding you up, you were both breathing heavily, sweat covering both of your bodies as you came down together.

Finally, you spoke, your eyes meeting his. “Why haven’t we done that before?”

Elijah smiled as he let you down slowly, kissing you softly on the lips. “I do not know. I suggest that we make up for lost time.”

You smiled into his jacket. “There’s still a party going on out there, Elijah.” You didn’t have to remind him that all of the most powerful figures in the city were all in the one room.

“They do not need us,” he said, taking out his handkerchief. “And besides,” he reached between your legs and gently cleaned up both of your juices, “I would much prefer to take my time with you.”

Smiling, you exited the bathroom arm-in-arm, preparing for a long night of catching up.

God, you should’ve charmed him sooner.


	3. 3 - Nemesis [18+]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddess ⎯ Nemesis; Goddess of Retribution. She inflicted punishment upon those who committed evil deeds.
> 
> Pairing ⎯ Klaus Mikaelson x Reader
> 
> Summary ⎯ When Klaus invites Reader to a Halloween party, she finds a group of people that she’s been trying to find for a year. When she does, she releases the fury that she’s always held within.
> 
> Warnings ⎯ SMUT [18+ only], unprotected vamp sex [wrap it up, kiddos], violence, mentions of mugging/group attack, blood/gore, death, slight PTSD, fluff

There was a thick layer of sweat uncomfortably coating your body as you moved, your gloved hands in front of your face and a challenging smirk on your lips.

Circling the mat, you quirked your head to the man across from you, watching his steps and the way he breathed. “C’mon, sweetie,” you taunted, jumping on the balls of your feet, “preschoolers hit harder than you.”

The man growled, launching towards you as you ducked out of the way, punching his ribs as you went. You listened to his groan and smiled, thanking god that you began kickboxing lessons. There was nothing more satisfying than watching a grown man whine that he couldn’t beat you.

Of course, you’d begun the sport for a reason; you hated being weak, and never wanted to feel helpless ever again.

**⎯⎯⎯**

_The night was warm, crickets chirping in the clear air and a slight breeze rustling through the leaves. Beside you, your friend Cami smiled, a sigh escaping her lips._

_“This is so nice,” she said, almost skipping along the sidewalk. “You’re so nice. I’m so glad I met you.”  
_

_You breathed out a laugh at that, pulling her into a side-hug as you walked. You could hear the slur in her voice and see the sway in her step; you were just glad that you’d gotten her to leave before she did something she regretted. “You’re drunk, Cami,” you said softly. You sounded like a mother talking to her child. “Let’s get you home, nice and cozy.”_

_Cami hiccupped and nodded, losing her balance for a moment before she straightened up, giggling. “Y’know, Y/N,” she said, wagging her finger in the air, “I used to have a…an_ itty bitty _crush on Klaus.” You sucked in a deep breath as she mentioned the blonde-haired, blue-eyed man that you’d seen only a few times. “But, I don’t think he even really notices me anymore.” Cami pouted, then smiled again. “Ever since I introduced you to him, it’s like I don’t exist anymore.”_

_You rolled your eyes at her theatrics, steadying her as you neared her house. “I’m sure Klaus likes you just as much as you like him,” you assured her. “You’re smart, and funny, and kind, and drop-dead gorgeous. What’s not to like?”_

_Helping her up the small steps to her house, you took her keys from her, unlocking the door. When you went to follow her inside, she blocked your path, furrowing her brows in faux anger. “I’m not a kid, Y/N,” she said, reaching for the door. “I can get to bed on my own.”_

_You smiled. “Of course, Cam. Just text me tomorrow morning to let me know you’re still alive.”_

_“Will do,” she mumbled, closing the door in your face. You didn’t mind; she was only like this when she was drunk, so you knew that the best thing to do was let her rest. You stood there for a moment longer, listening for the lock of her door, and then nodded to yourself, leaving the house.  
_

_As you walked, you hummed to yourself quietly. You only lived a block away, but even so, you were wary. Ever since you’d moved to New Orleans, you’d heard of strange things happening at night. You were only just realising that you should have called a cab._

_Rounding the corner, you nearly ran into a tall man who was standing in the shadows, and your heart began sky-rocketing. This was bad. You mumbled an apology and crossed the street away from him, turning your head to see that he wasn’t following. Your sigh of relief was stopped, however, when you actually did run into somebody; somebody who hadn’t been in front of you a second ago._

_You tried to side-step around him, but his arm reached out across you, stopping you in your tracks. Behind you, another pair of hands latched onto your upper arms, holding you in place._

_“It’s not safe to walk around alone at night,” one of them said. You realised now that there were three of them, all snarling at you. They looked_ hungry _.  
_

_“Please…just let me go.” It was useless, you knew, but it didn’t hurt to try. Or, in your case, it did.  
_

_“We haven’t eaten all day,” one of them said, and you watched in horror as fangs slowly descended from his gums. “You’ll make a pretty tasty meal.”  
_

_You couldn’t scream as he dug his teeth into your neck, nor as two other sets of teeth clamped down onto other parts of your body. You could, however, watch as they all let go of you while screaming, clutching their throats in pain._

_You didn’t hesitate to sprint away, your mind cursed with the images of whatever those things were._

**⎯⎯⎯**

You’d changed so much in a year. Not only did you know about vampires and the supernatural, but you also knew that your life was saved by vervain; a herb that Cami had been sneaking into your drinks. You hadn’t stopped taking vervain since.

Though it was something that still haunted you, you never told anyone of your attack; you only used your pain to fuel yourself. After taking up self-defence classes and unleashing your rage on annoying men, you were on your way to healing.

If you could only find those vampires. Then, you could fully heal.

You smirked at the man across from you, beckoning him closer. You still hadn’t learnt his name and figured that you probably never would. “Alright, buddy,” you said. “Free shot. I’ll let you punch me once. It’s only fair.” He didn’t hesitate to take the opportunity, lunging forward, his fist extended. You had time to roll your eyes before you dodged him, spinning around and landing punch after punch on him. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you never to hit a lady?”. He brought his hands up to shield his face, but you were growing bored; you wanted to finish this.

In one last spin, with all of your strength, you spin-kicked him in the head, sending him crashing to the floor.

As you stood up straight, breathing heavily, you heard clapping coming from behind you. Turning around, you saw Klaus standing just outside the boxing ring, slowly clapping as he smirked at you.

“That was very well done, Y/N,” he said as you unstrapped your gloves. “You must teach me that move some time.”

Klaus was an impossible flirt; impossible, because of the massive crush you had on him. “I don’t think it’s really your style,” you said, tugging the sleeve of your long-sleeved exercise shirt. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to embarrass you when I kick your ass.”

Klaus shook his head as he smiled, holding the rope up for you to step under. His eyes lingered on the glistening skin of your thighs, quickly looking away when you straightened up again. “As entertaining as this banter is, I did come here to ask you something.”

You dabbed a towel against your forehead as you walked towards your gym bag. “What a surprise,” you said, reaching for your water bottle. “Do you want me to spy on someone for you? Or perhaps you need me to give you information that you think I have.”

“My reputation proceeds me,” Klaus muttered. “No, I came to ask if you’d like to come to a Halloween party tonight.” When you spun around with a questioning look, he elaborated. “We are holding it at the Abattoir. Though it was initially for supernatural creatures only, I am bending my own rules. I would love to have you there.”

You clenched your jaw. Halloween night; one year ago, this was the night that you’d been attacked. By vampires, nonetheless. You didn’t know what to do. On the one hand, you would feel unsafe the whole night, paranoid about an attack that had happened long ago.

On the other hand, it could be exactly what you would need in order to heal. Face the root of your problems. “Will you be there?” Your question was hopeful, and Klaus smiled, nodding. You thought for another moment before sighing. “Alright. Only…” You looked at him bashfully. “Only if you’ll be close by.”

“Y/N,” he said, stepping forward. He had the softest look in his eyes. “I will not leave your side.”

**⎯⎯⎯**

Knocking on the front door of the Abattoir, you bit your lip; though you weren’t showing any skin, your costume was still revealing. Wearing skin-tight black latex, a form-fitting leather corset and knee-high platform boots, you were, if you did say so yourself, looking pretty darn good.

Thumbing at the pistols holstered to each thigh, you began tapping your foot nervously, listening to the music pounding from within. When the door finally opened, you smiled at Rebekah, who was giving you an approving eye.

“Well, Y/N, you surely do scrub up well,” she said, stepping aside. You walked in, taking in the decorations and festivities. “My brother will no doubt be pleased with tonight’s look.”

You shoved Rebekah playfully at that, looking around you. “Where is Klaus, anyway?”

“Right here, love.” You turned and smiled at Klaus, whose eyes were unabashedly roaming your figure. “And who, might I ask, are you dressed as?”

You looked to the floor. “Selene. You know…Underworld?”

“Yes, I am slightly familiar with the films,” Klaus nodded, motioning Rebekah away. He then took your arm in his, willing himself not to look down the zipper of your shirt as your soft breasts peeked out. “What do you think of the party? It’s quite lively, no?”

Your eyes wandered around the place; you knew the Mikaelsons to be quite dramatic, but this was the biggest Halloween party you’d ever seen. You looked back to Klaus to find his eyes already on you. “It’s awesome,” you said, laughing. “Are there drinks?”

“Of course, my Selene. Right this way.”

Keeping to his promise, Klaus didn’t leave your side all night, his arm tightly linked to yours protectively. He sent glares to anyone whose eyes lingered on you for too long, while you unknowingly walked around.

As you were sipping your Witches Brew⎯a purple cocktail that tasted amazing⎯you felt yourself grow even more comfortable around Klaus. He’d only ever shown you kindness; even though he didn’t know it, he had played a big role in your recovery after the attack.

Glancing up at him, you took in his features. He was smiling at somebody that he was chatting to, his full, pink lips so kissable. His blonde stubble hugged his strong jaw beautifully, and you had to hold yourself back from tonguing down his long, soft neck. You leaned closer to him, plucking up the courage to tell him how you felt.

Klaus looked down at you, his pupils dilating when they saw your eyes fixated on his lips, and he felt himself hoping, against all odds, that you might have wanted exactly what he did.

As you leaned forward, you finally decided: you were going to kiss Klaus Mikaelson.

You didn’t get to do that, however, when your eyes landed on three familiar figures over his shoulder.

Klaus felt you tense up beside him, and you quickly averted your eyes before he could see what you were looking at. “Is everything alright, love?” You had pulled away entirely, and he resigned himself to the fact that you hadn’t wanted to kiss him, after all.

You pasted on a smile as you nodded your head. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Would you mind, um, getting me another drink? I’ll wait right here.”

Though he eyed you suspiciously, he finally nodded, wanting to do anything to please you. You watched his figure disappear in the crowd, and then returned your gaze to the three vampires. You felt consumed with rage, heat flooding your system as your blood began pumping in your ears. All you could see was them. You didn’t care about the room full of vampires, nor the fact that you would probably die if you did what your heart was urging you to do.

Those were the men that haunted your dreams. Those were the men that had to suffer.

With determination in your step, you wove your way through the sea of vampires, picking up a metal fork from a table as you passed it. You gripped it tight, your jaw clenching as you got closer.

You’d waited a year for this.

With a newfound courage that you knew came from twelve months of suffering, you stepped behind the one who had bitten your neck and tapped his shoulder. He turned around, his expression hardening when he recognised you; it wasn’t every day that you drank a blood bag full of poison.

Your smile looked more like a snarl. “Remember me?”

Jamming the fork into his neck in the same place he had bitten yours, you watched him splutter and clutch his neck as his friends whipped around, growling at you.

Everything was a blur after that. Apparently, vampires didn’t like it when the only human in the room targeted one of their own.

Unlatching the pistols from your thighs, you clicked off the safety and shot them at the two vampires that came at you, three bullets in each chest. You’d carved the wooden bullets yourself, and knew that it would hinder them practically useless as they dropped to the ground.

Around you, vampires didn’t know what to do; they’d seen you with Klaus and knew that you were off-limits, but you were also attacking some of their own. The vampires in question may have been dicks, but they were part of the family nonetheless.

While the other vampires were debating on whether to get involved, you had lunged at the first, who’d pulled the fork from his neck and was about to come at you. You punched him with all of your strength. You knew it didn’t affect him, but damn, it felt good.

With little effort, he flung you aside and into a table, ensuring that everybody in the party now knew that there was a fight of some kind. With a groan you stood up, dusting yourself off. 

The vampire, though, had had enough. Walking towards you, he gripped your throat tightly in one hand, lifting you off the ground. You kicked and scratched at him, your lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. You were just beginning to feel yourself grow dizzy when you heard a sickening crack, followed by the vampire dropping to the ground, you following soon after. You coughed and heaved in air, looking up to see Klaus with the vampire’s heart in his hand, blood spattered on his face and fury in his eyes.

“Would anybody else like to put a finger on her?” His booming voice filled the silent room, everybody deciding what they were going to do. You saw Rebekah coming towards you, a reassuring look on her face. She wasn’t going to hurt you. “Well, I think it’s safe to say that the festivities are officially over. You can all see yourselves out.” After a moment’s pause, everybody began begrudgingly filing out. Klaus turned to Rebekah, who was crouched beside you. “Take her to the sitting room.” His command was distant and unlike how Klaus had ever spoken to you.

Though she could have easily picked you up and sped you away, she knew better; you had never wanted help from them, always insisting that you were strong enough on your own. Helping you into the sitting room, she sighed, her brows furrowed as she took in your appearance. She had never seen you this way.

“What happened, Y/N?” She watched you hug yourself, closing yourself away from her. “Why did you attack those men?” Rebekah was a smart girl who had been alive for a very long time; she had seen women act like that before, and usually for the same reason. “Did they…did they do something to you?”

You were still full of adrenaline, which was manifesting into more rage. “Go away,” you said, at least able to keep your voice quiet. You felt yourself shaking. When she opened her mouth to protest, you picked up the lamp on the table beside you and flung it at her. “I said go away!”

Rebekah watched you for a moment, sadness filling her eyes, before she finally nodded, speeding away in a blink. The weight of everything was finally crashing on top of you, your lungs tightening as you tried to suck in more air.

Your costume was too tight. You had to get it off.

Shaky fingers hastily ripped away at your costume, impatiently untying the corset and throwing it away from you. You then hopped around as you yanked off your boots, dropping them to the ground, before you began wriggling out of your tight latex pants and shirt, already able to feel your lungs expand more.

You hadn’t worn underwear under your costume that night, so you quickly grabbed a throw blanket from the back of one of the sofas, draping it tightly around your naked body as you walked to the corner of the room, sliding down the walls.

Trying to steady your breathing, you looked at your shaky hands, blood staining your skin and caking underneath your nails. You had never hurt somebody like that before. You hated the feeling.

As waves of guilt and regret rolled over you, the door to the sitting room opened, Klaus stepping in slowly as his eyes searched the room for you. When he finally saw you huddled in the corner, shaking, bloodied and wrapped in a soft blanket, he felt his heart melt and break at the same time. He approached you slowly, careful not to crowd you as he knelt down in front of you.

“Are you alright, love?” He was searching your eyes, which hadn’t lifted from your hands. “The vampires in question have been dealt with. You will no longer have to worry about them.”

You pulled the blanket tighter over your shoulders, finally looking up at him. There was nothing but kindness there; nothing but love. “Thank you,” you whispered, barely audible even to yourself. He heard you, though, and took one of your hands in his.

“May I ask what happened?” He came closer until he was next to you, your hand still in his. “Witnesses say that you started the fight. Which is very impressive, by the way. However, you have never stricken me as the violent type, even with all of those fighting lessons you’ve been taking.”

Letting out a shaky breath, you blinked away a single tear, unable to look at him. You felt embarrassed. The vampires had barely harmed you a year ago, and you had just caused a big fuss over it; gotten them killed, by the sounds of it. “It’s stupid,” you said, shaking your head.

“Nothing you say could ever be stupid,” Klaus said, his voice so soft. “Please, when you are ready, I would like to know.”

You almost didn’t; almost kept it a secret like you had for twelve months. But you liked Klaus.  _Loved_  him. And you knew that you wanted to tell him, you just had to get started. So, taking in a deep breath, that’s what you did.

“One night a year ago, I walked Cami home when she was drunk,” you mumbled, biting your lip. “It was dumb, I know, but we only live a block apart and so I didn’t see a problem in walking home by myself after that.”

“Alone at night?” Klaus’s voice wasn’t judgemental, and yet you knew what he was thinking.

“I know,” you said before he could tell you what an idiot you were. “I haven’t done it since.” You twiddled your bloody fingers, unable to meet his eyes. “They, um. These guys, they cut me off when I was nearly home. Surrounded me. They tried to, um…”

Klaus’s jaw was clenched tightly in anger, and he was suddenly wishing that he hadn’t killed the vampires so quickly so that he could torture them instead. “They  _what_ , Y/N?”

You shook your head, knowing what he was implying. “No, they didn’t take advantage of me,” you said, “not in that way. Instead they, uh,  _bit_  me. All three of them. I think they were going to drain me. But I had vervain in my system, and so I was able to get away. Still…I have nightmares about them every night. I can’t wear short sleeves because they still haunt me. I just,” you looked away. “I don’t know. When I saw them, I just sort of snapped. They probably would have killed me, though, if you hadn’t been there.”

Klaus’s anger had subsided when he’d seen how upset you were. As much as he wanted to exact justice, he knew that you needed him to be a comfort at that moment.

Pulling you into him, Klaus wrapped his arms around you, kissing the top of your head as he held you. As you sat in his arms, comforted by his presence, you allowed yourself to reveal the last secret.

As carefully as you could while wrapped in a blanket, you took out your arms, holding them out for Klaus to see. You also lowered the blanket from the left side of your neck, the makeup that was usually covering it wiped off in your hurry to undress.

Klaus took your arms, looking at the bite marks on each wrist. His eyes then trailed up to see the one on your neck. His jaw clenched at the scars; not only was it evidence of the trauma you had suffered, but it was also messy, a sure sign that the process was undoubtedly painful for you.

Bringing your wrists to his lips, he softly kissed each scar, careful not to allow any of his teeth to brush against your skin. Your eyes fluttered closed at the feeling, and you felt his breath fan over you as he brought his lips to your neck. As gently as he had your wrists, he placed a soft peck on your neck, right on the bite mark.

Pulling away, he looked into your eyes. “I can get rid of them, If you’d like.”

You bit your lip. “Won’t that make me weak?” You glanced at the ugly scarring on your wrists. “Keeping them reminds me of what I’ve survived.”

“Keeping them reminds you of what you’ve suffered,” he corrected. “You are not weak for wanting to move on from this pain. In fact, you are the strongest person I know.”

Your heartbeat sped up as you thought about it. If you truly did get rid of the scars, you wouldn’t be reminded every day of the horrible night in question. You wouldn’t have to see the teeth that clamped down on your skin, nor the eyes that stared you down right before it happened. You could be free.

Nodding your head, you gave him a half smile. “Yes,” you whispered.

Klaus didn’t break eye contact with you as he bit into his hand, bringing it to your lips. You didn’t hesitate as you closed your lips around the wound, pulling some of the blood into your mouth. Letting go of his hand, you looked down at your own, your heart swelling as you watched the scars fade.

“Thank you.” You looked up at Klaus, noticing his soft smile. He was truly beautiful. “I mean it, Klaus. For everything.”

“There is nothing to thank,” he replied. “I would do anything for the ones I love.”

Your heart skipped a beat at his words. “Say that again,” you whispered. You couldn’t allow yourself to think that it was all a dream.

Klaus leaned closer to you, his warm breath fanning against your chin. “I love you, Y/N,” he said.

With a smile, you leaned forward, connecting your lips to his in a gentle kiss. “I love you too,” you murmured against him.

“No harm will ever befall you again,” he whispered, lips hovering over yours. And you believed him.

Pulling him to you in a passionate kiss, you felt all of your worries lift from you, as if a heavy weight dropped from your shoulders. Sighing into the kiss, you dug your fingers into his costume⎯which you hadn’t even gotten a good look at⎯and pulled him impossibly closer, hearing a low growl rumble from deep within his chest. When Klaus pulled away from you, your heart dropped; how could you have possibly misread a love confession?

Klaus’s pupils were blown, his lips swollen as he licked them. “Perhaps we should wait,” he mumbled. “You  _have_  just fought three vampires, after all.”

“Fought?” You smiled against his lips. “I kicked their asses.” You moved, straddling his hips and smiling down at him.

“Indeed you did,” he agreed, letting out a shaky breath as his hands moved to your hips. “If we continue, I may not be able to stop.”

You nuzzled into his neck, licking the spot underneath his ear. “Yes you would,” you whispered, taking his earlobe between your teeth, “but I wouldn’t want you to.”

In a blur, Klaus moved you from the floor in the corner of the room to the couch, the plush cushion soft beneath you. The blanket that was once tightly wrapped around your body had flown off in the process, your bare body on display as he stood over you, his eyes taking in every detail.

“You are,” you could see his chest heaving as he drank you in, his fingers twitching to touch you, “simply delectable.”

Standing up, you grabbed his hands and moved them to your breasts, hearing his intake of breath as he slowly palmed the soft mounds of skin. Biting your lip, you slowly turned the two of you around and nudged him towards the couch. Sitting down, he brought you with him, sitting comfortably on his lap once again.

Klaus leaned forward and captured one of your nipples between his teeth, his tongue darting out to flick over it as he sucked. As he did so, you closed your eyes, sighing out as you began grinding yourself against his jeans, the rough material sending sparks through you as it rubbed against your naked clit. Klaus grunted, his hands moving to your hips and pulling you harder down on his hard bulge.

Dropping your head to his shoulder, you began undulating your hips in downright pornographic motions, the both of you moaning at the feel of each other, even with clothing between you.

Realising your state of undress, you tugged at the edge of his shirt, helping him pull it over his head. Looking him in his eyes, you momentarily got lost in the deep blues of them, your heart swelling when you remembered his earlier confession of love. Warmth pooled in your core, leaving a wet patch on his jeans as you cupped his face.

“I’m sorry for ruining the party,” you breathed, speeding up the grinding of your hips.

Klaus’s eyes were closed as he guided your motions. “Never apologise to me,” he all but moaned out, biting his plump lower lip as you moved. “I never want you to feel unsafe.”

You halted, watching as his eyes opened to look at you. “I always feel safe with you.”

Klaus’s eyes flickered between yours, and you felt his cock twitch beneath you. Apparently, your words had affected him in more ways than one.

You were on your back in a blink, Klaus unzipping his jeans as you hooked your ankles behind his back. “I apologise for my ungentlemanly behaviour,” he groaned, “but I think I may implode if I wait any longer.” Slipping his dick out of his pants and pumping it a few times, he lined himself up to you and slid in, your slippery core allowing him to sheath himself within you in one stroke.

You cried out at the feel of his massive cock inside of you, your walls clenching around him tightly. He hadn’t moved yet, waiting for you to adjust as he steadied his breathing. “You feel amazing,” he moaned, his voice vibrating against your neck as he kissed it.

You clawed at his back. “Move, baby.” You felt his hips hitch back at your command, his skin dragging perfectly against yours. And then, after pulling out nearly entirely, he slammed back into you, grinding deep and hitting that euphoric spot on the first go.

Klaus began thrusting slowly, his warm breath fanning over your neck as you desperately pulled him closer. He was better than you’d ever imagined⎯and boy,  _you’d imagined_ ⎯and you bit down on his shoulder to muffle your moans.

“I want to hear you,” he grunted, snapping his hips against yours. You let out a cry in response, the pleasure nearly overwhelming. You let out a filthy moan, your walls clenching around him. With all of the strength that he possessed, you knew that he was holding back for your sake; a fact that you appreciated greatly.

Beginning to speed up, Klaus lifted your legs above his shoulders, fucking into you at an angle that had you seeing stars. Legs trembling, you knew you were close. “Harder,” you panted, your hand snaking down your body to play with your clit. “Faster.”

All Klaus had ever wanted was to make you happy, and so he immediately obliged, thrusting inside of you at the most intense speed you’d ever experienced. Apparently, vampirism came with certain perks.

Rubbing your clit furiously, you felt pleasure pool in your lower belly, your legs trembling and your vision blurring with pleasure. Judging by Klaus’s sloppy thrusts and pornographic moans, he was close to his high as well.

You knew that your words had turned him on earlier, and so you used them to bring him over the edge. “I love you, Klaus,” you whispered to him with your eyes closed. You felt his hips stutter. “I feel safe with you. I  _trust_  you.” You came to the sound of the sexiest moan you’d ever heard, Klaus thrusting deep inside of you before stilling, his cock twitching as he spilled inside of you. You held him close as you tightened around him, your world spinning from the mind-blowing orgasm.

Klaus collapsed on top of you, your sweat-covered bodies glued together as you breathed. Still inside of you, Klaus kissed along your neck as you nuzzled into his.

“Did you mean it?” His question was soft and exhausted.

“Yes,” you whispered in reply. “I trust you, Klaus. But, if you ever hurt me, I  _will_  tear you apart.”

Klaus chuckled at that, leaning up on his elbows to look you in the eyes. “I don’t doubt it, love.” He leaned forward, giving you a gentle peck on the lips. “Now, how about we get ourselves cleaned up, and then I can teach you how best to conquer your enemies.”

“Klaus Mikaelson,” you murmured, “you read my mind.”


	4. 4 - Leto [18+]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddess ⎯ Leto; the Goddess of Motherhood. She bore the twins of the great God Zeus.
> 
> Pairing ⎯ Elijah Mikaelson x Reader
> 
> Summary ⎯ When Reader finds out that she’s pregnant after a one-night-stand, she goes to the Mikaelsons for guidance. Elijah shows her that he will be there for her no matter what.
> 
> Warnings ⎯ smut [18+ ONLY], pregnancy, feelings of hopelessness, angst, fluff

Sitting in your car, trembling hands gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles, you let out a shaky breath.

Your doctor’s appointment hadn’t at all gone the way you’d expected. You thought perhaps it was a gastrointestinal virus, maybe even the flu, but this? You shuddered once again at the memory of your doctor’s words permanently imprinted in your mind.

**⎯⎯⎯**

_Sitting in the airconditioned doctor’s office, your sweaty hands clutching each other and your breathing rapid, you stared at the doctor, your mind reeling after the two fateful words._

_‘You’re pregnant’._

_Blinking slowly, you paused for a moment, trying to collect your thoughts and emotions in a useless attempt to stay calm. You were buzzing, your body practically rejecting the words as if they were a foreign illness._

_“That’s not possible.”  
_

_Your words were a whisper, your throat constricting as panic overtook you. This couldn’t be happening._

_The doctor, kind sympathy in her eyes, gave you a sad smile. “I’m afraid it is. Your urinary test came back positive. When your blood results come back, that’ll confirm it for sure.”_

_You felt a chill fall over you, and you shivered. Your response was caught in your throat._

_“Now,” the doctor continued, choosing her words carefully, “before I begin talking you through your pregnancy, is there anybody you’d like to call; anyone you would want here while I tell you? The father, perhaps?”  
_

_Tears began welling up in your eyes, realisation hitting you like a freight train. There was nobody. You knew who the father probably was, but you didn’t really_ know _him. You didn’t want to land the news of a pregnancy on a stranger. You were alone._

_Looking back up at your doctor, you gave her a wobbly smile. “No,” you choked out, clearing your throat to gain composure. “Uh, no, nobody I’d like to call. Just me.”_

_The doctor took your hand, her eyes warm as she nodded. “Let’s have a chat, hey? We can get through this.”_

**⎯⎯⎯**

You didn’t know why you’d driven here.

After the appointment, your mind was completely blank as you had gotten into the car, your body going into autopilot as you sorted through your mind. It was a mess in there; like a panic button had been pressed, everything shutting down in response.

Staring up at the Mikaelson residence, you bit your lip. Of  _course_ your mind would have taken you there. This was the one place you’d truly felt safe lately, and right now, that’s exactly what your vulnerable self needed. Safety.

You sat in your car a moment more, trying to figure what you were going to do and say. You could barely comprehend it yourself, so you didn’t know how you were going to tell them. How you were going to tell  _him_.

You barely had a chance, though, because before you knew it, you were knocking on the solid front door, your entire body shaking with fear. What if they rejected you? The mere thought of being alone during this was overwhelming, and the thought of not having them around was even more so.

As you were about to turn around, your anxiety too great to go through with telling them, the door to the Abbatoir opened, a familiar figure standing in the doorway.

“Hello there, love,” came Klaus’s voice, equally happy and surprised by your visit.

When you looked up into his blue eyes, his friendly smile directed towards you, everything came crashing down onto you. You hadn’t realised it before, but maybe your body had brought you here because you simply needed a  _friend_.

Tears threatening to spill down your cheeks, you leapt into Klaus’s arm, hugging him tightly as you finally released your emotions. At first, he simply stood still, stunned by the sudden embrace, but his arms slowly rose to wrap around you, finally squeezing you back equally as tight.

You’d never hugged Klaus before, you realised. It was a nice feeling⎯warm and kind⎯and exactly what you needed. You felt his hand smoothing over your hair, almost hesitantly, and you knew that he was out of his comfort zone, affection not being one of his strong suits. But he did care for you, and he wanted to provide comfort if he could.

“Are you alright, Y/N?” His voice was softer than usual, careful not to upset you any further. “Do I need to rip out somebody’s throat?”

This shocked a laugh out of you, and you pulled back, wiping your eyes and nose with the sleeve of your sweater. You frowned at the wet patch on his shirt. “I’m sorry,” you mumbled, suddenly ashamed of your actions. You didn’t know what you were thinking; Klaus was never one to give hugs.

Klaus only smiled, though, as he led you inside, closing the door behind you. “Don’t apologise,” he said. “Would you like me to call Elijah? He and Rebekah should be back soon.”

You looked down at your feet at his question, a small blush tinting your cheeks. Was your crush on the regal Original so obvious? “Um, no, it’s okay,” you said, biting your lip. “Actually, there’s something I need to tell you. Something I need to tell all of you, actually, but I think it’d be easier if I do it individually.”

Klaus nodded, graciously leading you into the living room and gesturing for you to take a seat. Sitting down next to you, the usually tough hybrid held a soft expression, encouraging you to share. By the show of vulnerability earlier, he knew that this was important. He didn’t expect the words that next came out of your mouth, though.

“I’m pregnant.”

**⎯⎯⎯**

When Elijah and Rebekah entered their home, there was a heated argument between them, anger brimming beneath the surface of their cool expressions.

“You seem to forget that I am an Original Vampire who can take care of herself,” Rebekah spat, her heels clicking on the polished floors as you practically stomped inside. “Why couldn’t you just let me handle it?”

Elijah sighed as he closed the door behind them, his bored features bordering on slightly frustrated. “I wasn’t aware that a-dozen-against-one was handling it, sister,” he replied, unbuttoning his suit jacket. From now on, I shall keep in mind that you  _want_  to get slaughtered.”

Rebekah rolled her blue eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. “Why must all men insist on saving every woman who they think is in danger?” She was headed for the living room, aching to sit down and finally relax. “For once in your life, won’t you let us live in peace?”

Elijah followed her in, clenching his jaw. He was about to respond⎯to tell her that she was acting foolishly for picking a fight with twelve other vampires⎯when he saw you and Klaus already in the room, both of your expressions unreadable. 

Looking between you and his brother, he furrowed his brow; Klaus nearly always inserted himself into their arguments, and you were always greeting them with a friendly smile. Today, though, something was different.

You looked up at the two siblings, fear glistening in your eyes.

“I need to tell you something,” you whispered to them. “You should probably sit down.”

**⎯⎯⎯**

_The night was still young when you entered the Mikaelson mansion, your fitted dress picked especially for this occasion. Strutting in, the confidence in your step courtesy of a few pre-drinks, your eyes searched for Elijah, your heart thrumming against your chest._

_Tonight was the night. You were finally going to tell Elijah how you felt._

_Strobing lights flickered over the dance floor, the pounding music giving the courtyard the club-vibe that they were obviously trying to achieve. Beside you, Rebekah looked around with an approving smile, her own tight dress hugging her perfect, immortal body._

_“Are you ready to have some fun, Y/N?” She shouted slightly over the noise, a smirk gracing her lips. “Let’s show my brother what he’s missing, shall we?”  
_

_You’d never officially told the girl of your crush on her brother, but she was as smart as she was cunning. She’d seen right through your longing gazes and heart-eyes. After she’d confirmed the theory through your mad blush, she’d made it her personal mission to get Elijah to notice you, too._

_And tonight, you welcomed that determination with open arms._

_You both went to the middle of the dance floor, people parting to make a path for the two stunning women. The glare that Rebekah sent their way probably had something to do with it, too._

_As the beat changed, Rebekah pulled you to her and whispered in your ear for only you to hear. “Follow my lead,” she said, gripping your hips in her hands._

_And then, you were grinding on each other, your sex-laced motions pulling the attention of every man in the room. It was fun for a while⎯you got to let out all of your pent-up frustrations through the swaying of your hips⎯but, after a bit, you just wanted to find Elijah. You’d waited long enough._

_Telling Rebekah that you were going to get another drink, you dodged other dancers as you went to the edge of the dancefloor, your eyes wondering the whole time. She had followed you, her hand in yours; these days, girls had to stick together, and she didn’t want her best human friend getting hurt on her watch._

_The two sets of eyes roamed the crowded dance floor, and you felt your heart rate pick up in anticipation. You were tipsy enough to have the courage to finally tell Elijah that you loved him, and sober enough to read whether he accepted or rejected that notion. You were excited, but also so damn nervous._

_You squeezed Rebekah’s hand when you caught a glimpse of a tailored suit, Elijah being the only one to wear such an outfit to a club scene. Pulling her along, you weaved through the crowd, your eyes and heart set on the man._

_And then, when you saw him, you stopped in your tracks, Rebekah walking straight into your back. “Ow! What the hell, Y/N?” Rebekah stepped around you, following your gaze. When she saw her brother, anger flared within her. She’d been annoyed at him before, but tonight was something different._

_Elijah was kissing Hayley Marshall. Though, it looked more like he was eating her face._

_Turning to you, her heart broke at the look on your face. She knew it well, having experienced heartbreak herself on many occasions. She heard your heart and saw your tears, her fists clenched by her side. She made to give her brother a piece of her mind when your hand shot out, grabbing her wrist._

_You shook your head, your eyes finally leaving the couple at the edge of the room. “Don’t,” you said, shaking your head. You finally turned away, biting your lip. You’d come here to have fun, and so that’s what you were going to do. It was better this way, you told yourself; better that the rejection didn’t come from his words. “Let’s just keep dancing.”_

_And so that’s what you did._

**⎯⎯⎯**

You held your hands together, avoiding any and all eye contact with the siblings after you’d spoken. Holding your breath, you waited for them to say something. Anything.

It was Rebekah who spoke first, the smile in her voice making you lift your eyes to her. “Well, that’s wonderful!” She stood up, walking towards you. You met her in a bone-crushing hug, a sigh escaping you at her acceptance. “I simply cannot wait to be an aunt again.”

A grin broke out across your face, your heart pitter-pattering in glee. “Thanks, Bek,” you whispered, pulling away from the hug. You waited tentatively for Elijah’s reaction, but saw only his blank expression.

Klaus spoke next. “Well, I think it’s safe to say that we are all thrilled by the news,” he said, shooting a pointed look to his brother. “How far along are you, love?”

You looked down at your fingernails. “Three months.”

All eyes raised to you then, and you nervously clutched your belly. Until today, you thought that the small bump was simply bloating. Now, you knew of the life that it held.

Your eyes went back to Elijah, and you saw the questions swimming through his mind. “We will, of course, support you through this,” he said. “You and…the  _father_ …are welcome over any time.”

Biting the inside of your cheek, you swallowed. 

“That’s the thing…” You looked in his eyes, nervous about what you were about to say next.

**⎯⎯⎯**

_Rebekah was watching you from the balcony overlooking the courtyard, emotions rolling over her with rapid speed. You had always been so kind, so loving; you didn’t deserve to feel the pain that she knew you were experiencing._

_Beside her, Elijah walked up to the rail, his hands in his pockets as he, too, looked down at you. Clenching his jaw, he glared at his sister. “What is she doing?” There was anger in his voice._

_Rebekah raised a brow at him, her hands on her hips. “What does it look like she’s doing?” She looked down at you as you danced against an unfamiliar man, your motions sloppy and suggestive. “She’s having fun.”_

_“Why is she with that…neanderthal?”  
_

_Scoffing, Rebekah turned away from him, her eyes never leaving you. She knew that you weren’t really the advocate for one-night-stands, but she also knew that you wanted to forget the heartbreak you’d experienced just an hour or so before. “Where’s Hayley?” Her question caught him off guard, and he cleared his throat._

_“She went to bed.”  
_

_“And you didn’t join her?”  
_

_Elijah narrowed his eyes at his sister, the line of questioning seemingly coming from nowhere. “Why are you so interested in Hayley all of a sudden?”_

_Rebekah rolled her eyes. “I’m not nearly as interested as your tongue was. Tell me, how does her throat taste?”_

_Sighing, Elijah rubbed the bridge of his nose. “It was a kiss, Rebekah. It meant nothing.”_

_“Perhaps not to you,” she shot back. Rebekah glared at her brother, and then returned her gaze to you. She watched the man⎯human, as far as she could tell⎯whispered into your ear before guiding you off of the dancefloor.  
_

_Beside her, Elijah tensed up. “There is no way I am allowing that imbecile to defile her,” he snarled._

_Rebekah caught his arm before he could snap the man’s neck. “Back off, Elijah,” she said. Her words were a warning. “Your kiss with Hayley was meaningless, as is Y/N’s desire to sleep with a stranger tonight. You cannot rule her life. Especially now.”_

_Elijah quirked his head, his eyes darting between you and his sister. “What is that supposed to mean?”_

_Rebekah turned to walk away, patting his shoulder. “Decide what you want, Elijah,” she said. “Before it slips away.”_

**⎯⎯⎯**

The Mikaelsons had all reacted differently to the news of the father being a one-night-stand. Klaus had assured you that they would support you in whatever way necessary. Rebekah had said that you were a strong, independent woman who didn’t need a man, but that she would personally hold your hand through every stage of this pregnancy and afterwards. Elijah, silent in thought, had retreated to his room, leaving you heartbroken for the second time.

In the three months after the party, you thought that you had gotten over the silent rejection; you’d slowly come over more and more, distracting yourself with Rebekah as you tried to cope. Elijah, too, seemed distant, and you knew that he must have sensed your crush and was pushing you away.

But this? This hurt more than you could ever have imagined, and you needed him to know that.

Marching to Elijah’s room, your heart pounding as you ascended the stairs, you didn’t bother knocking as you slammed the door open, flushed with anger and sadness.

“You could at least say something.”

Standing at his window, a glass of whiskey in hand, Elijah didn’t turn to look at you. “There is nothing to say.”

Stepping inside, you felt the scales of your emotions tip in favour of sorrow, your voice cracking as you spoke. “Elijah…I’m freaking out here.” At your words, Elijah turned his head, an unreadable emotion watering his eyes. You continued. “I’m pregnant. There’s a  _baby_ inside of me. And I’m completely alone. Do you know how fucking terrifying that is?”

Elijah’s heart broke at the devastation in your voice, and he realised how selfish he was being. Here he was upset that you’d fallen pregnant to a man that wasn’t him, and he had completely ignored the obvious fear in your eyes.

Setting down his glass, he slowly approached you, his dark eyes softening as he finally touched your arms. “You will never be alone,” he whispered. “So long as I live, I will be there for you, and for your baby.”

You clenched your jaw. You didn’t know how much you needed to hear those words until he spoke them. But, as good as the words were, your heart sank. You couldn’t have him around the baby without him knowing how you felt, even if it pushed him away for good.

“Elijah…” Your voice was small, a tremble in the syllables. “The night that I got pregnant, the night of the party,” you swallowed, closing your eyes. “I slept with him because of you. To…forget about you.”

Feeling his fingers below your chin, you opened your eyes again, your head tilting up to look at him. “I don’t understand,” he whispered, his eyes searching yours. “Why did you want to forget about me?”

Letting out a shaky sigh, you internally nodded. This was it; what you said next would determine whether or not Elijah would be in your life. The thought was terrifying, but it was something you needed to know. Entering into a period of uncertainty with this baby, you needed every other aspect of your life to be clear.

“Because I’m in love with you,” you muttered, barely audible. “I saw you kissing Hayley, and I couldn’t handle it. I just thought you should know that before you make any promises.” You breathed in deeply, trying to steady yourself. “You don’t need to stick around, if you don’t want.”

Panic rose in Elijah’s hesitation, and you pulled away, nodding in resignation. Before you could leave, though, Elijah gently grabbed your shoulder, turning you back to him. “I would stand with you through anything,” he assured, making you look into his eyes. “No matter what, I will be there, so deep is my love for you.”

Your breath hitched at his words. “You…what?”

Elijah bit back a smile, pulling you closer. “I am in love with you, Y/N,” he said, his voice strong and certain. “I will love you and your child for as long as I breathe.”

“But Hayley, the kiss-”

“Was nothing,” he said. “It was me trying to get over what I thought was unrequited love. You are the only one who has my heart.”

You didn’t know whether it was shock, happiness or the sudden filling of love in your heart, but you soon found yourself leaning into him, your lips melting into his in a soft, gentle kiss.

Pulling away, Elijah leaned his forehead against yours, his breath fanning over you. “You are everything,” he breathed. “You have me, wholly and completely.”

“And you have me,” you whispered in reply, your fingers on your belly. “ _Us_.”

Smiling, Elijah’s hand trailed down to your stomach, slipping underneath your shirt to caress the skin of your pregnant belly. You shivered at the contact; just as vampires experienced heightened senses, so too did pregnant women. Whimpering at his touch, you let Elijah know just how much he affected you.

Elijah bit his lip at the quiet sound, his fingertips brushing over your skin as he stroked your sensitive stomach, his free hand cupping your face. Bringing your own hand up, you slowly tugged his dress shirt from his pants, slipping your hand underneath it and running it along his soft skin, showing him exactly what you felt. Elijah groaned at the feeling.

“We should wait,” he sighed, his hand moving to your hip.

Nodding, you pulled away, gulping down on your emotions. You couldn’t blame him; you were bigger than usual, probably not how Elijah wanted to sleep with you. You hated your own reflection, so you could see why Elijah would want to wait.

You tugged your shirt down, looking to the ground. “Yeah,” you mumbled, throwing him a smile. “Yeah, you’re right. Once the baby’s here, I’ll lose a few pounds and I’ll be back to normal.”

Shaking his head, Elijah narrowed his eyes at you. “You think that you are…undesirable?” When you didn’t object, he walked up to you again, toe-to-toe, nose-to-nose. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on,” he said, his hands caressing your jaw. “So kind,” he kissed your left cheek, “so smart,” he kissed your right cheek, hovering his lips over yours. “So sexy.”

You breathed his air, your fingers grasping at his shirt. “Let’s not wait, then,” you whispered.

It seemed that was all the assurance that Elijah needed.

Leaning forward, he captured your lips in a passionate kiss, pouring all of his love and affection into the movement of his lips. You pressed yourself against him, your belly pushing into him as you desperately tried to pull him closer. As much as you wanted to go fast, though, Elijah kept the kiss slow.

Breaking away for air, your hands reached for his belt, but he held your hands in his. “We have all the time in the world,” he said, his lips ghosting over the side of your neck, his tongue darting out every now and then.

Walking you back to his plush king-sized bed, he eased you onto the grey linen, watching you lean back on your elbows. He loved the sight of you on his bed, and even further adored the round pooch of your belly. He wished with everything in him that the baby could have been his.

Taking off his suit jacket and hanging it on the hanger in his room, he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, the material coming to his elbows and accentuating just how sexy he was. You bit your lip at the sight and watched him step closer to you.

Climbing onto the bed, Elijah hovered over you, his dark, chocolate eyes staring into yours, the pupils darkening at your breathy moan. Leaning down, he kissed you once again, trailing his lips down your neck and sucking on the sensitive spot just below your ear.

You closed your eyes at the feeling, hating the painstaking pace he was setting.

Slowly, Elijah crawled down, his lips burning against your skin as he moved to your collarbone, then to the neck of your sweater. Looking back up at you, he slowly tugged the hem of it up, helping you out of the material.

And then stared at your bare chest.

He swelled in his pants, the sight of your breasts bringing a small groan from his lips. He’d admired your chest many times before, but it seemed that the pregnancy made them grow a cup size. Round and perky, they were even more beautiful than before now that he knew that they’d feed your child.

Flicking his tongue over one of the sensitive nipples, you cried out below him, the buds obviously far more responsive than usual. He licked the other one, feeling you writhe, and then sucked one into his mouth, his teeth grazing against it.

Your orgasm caught you by surprise, the pleasure overwhelming as your walls clenched around thin air, your heart pounding against your ribcage. Elijah moaned at the sound of you reaching your peak, his cock aching at the mere thought that you came undone with barely a touch.

As you panted beneath him, Elijah finally started to move south, eager to taste you and bring you to a second orgasm.

Lips and tongue moving down your stomach, you wove your fingers into his hair, tugging slightly when his mouth hovered above your shorts. His long fingers grabbed the waistband, pulling the elastic down your legs slowly, kissing your legs as he went.

Throwing your thin shorts across the room, he growled at the sight of your simple, cotton panties, a large wet patch soaking through the material. Ripping them away without a second thought, he leaned closer to you, his warm breath fanning over your glistening folds.

He moved slowly as he kissed up your thighs, his teeth nipping at the soft skin as he got closer. Finally, unable to restrain himself, his licked a long stripe through your folds, his tongue collecting the sweet juice that he’d pulled from you earlier, swallowing the amazing taste. God, you were perfect.

You pulled at his hair, your nails scratching his scalp, as he licked through you, his stubble scratching your legs and his nose bumping your clit as he devoured you. You’d imagined the feel of his tongue on you many times, but this was beyond anything you’d ever experienced.

Feeling the tip of his finger at your entrance, you whimpered and thrust your hips into his face, feeling the vibration of his chuckle against you as his other hand held your hips down. Slowly and patiently, he slipped his long middle finger into you, inching it in with each thrust.

When he was knuckle-deep, he bent it, touching that sensitive spot within you that had you crying out.

With slow thrusts of his finger and flicks of his tongue to your clit, you felt him steadily edging you towards another orgasm, in no hurry whatsoever. A second finger joined in, the two thick digits feeling absolutely sinful inside of you. He never sped up, instead sucking your clit between his lips, using his teeth to bringing you up, up, up to your high.

You teetered on the edge for a moment, and then the pleasure of a second orgasm washed over you, your vision going white for a moment as you muffled your loud moan behind your hand.

Elijah licked you through your high, finally pulling out when your body relaxed, your breathing calming down. You watched as he slipped his fingers out of you, moving them to his mouth.

You stopped him.

Grabbing his wrist, you brought his hand to you, sucking his fingers into your mouth and swirling your tongue as you moaned at the taste of yourself.

Elijah nearly came in his pants.

Pulling his fingers from your mouth, Elijah practically growled as he undid his belt, toeing out of his shoes and socks and he hurriedly slipped out of his pants.

Looking down at your naked body, he palmed himself through his boxer briefs, his member straining through the material, desperate to be inside of you.

Sitting up quickly, you slid to the edge of the bed and grabbed the elastic waistband, winking up at him. Elijah wanted to say no⎯to tell you that this was all about you⎯but he couldn’t resist as you slowly pulled down his underwear, your hot breath fanning over his twitching dick.

You grasped the base of his cock in your small hands, gently licking the head and collecting the beads of precum on the tip of your tongue. You moaned at the salty taste, slowly pumping his cock with the same patience he’d had with you.

Bringing your lips around his head, you started bobbing down on him, deepening him in your mouth with every movement. His hands gathered your hair behind you in a ponytail, holding it out of your face as you sucked him, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat.

Reaching up, you fondled his balls as his hips began twitching. He was willing himself not to fuck into your mouth, but the feel of your tongue flat on the underside of his dick and the hollowing of your cheeks had him nearly tipping over the edge.

Pulling you off of him with a pop, he guided you back to the bed, laying you back gently.

Gripping himself tightly, he stared down at you, love and lust filling him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” As far as you’d both gone, he still had to know for certain.

You nodded, smiling up at him. “Yes,” you breathed, spreading your legs. “Take me, Elijah.”

Groaning, Elijah crawled on top of you, positioning himself at your entrance as he stared into your eyes. Leaning down for a soft kiss, he slid into your wet pussy, your two orgasms lubrication enough for him to slide right in.

The two of you stilled once he was in, groaning and panting at the feel of each other, trying not to finish embarrassingly early. With a smile, you slightly pushed Elijah until you were both lying on your sides, facing each other. Lifting your leg over his hip, you nodded to him.

The first thrust was so slow, and you could feel every detail of him as he slid out. His head at the entrance, he slid back in, and you watched his eyes flutter closed as his hips met yours, bottoming out within you.

Elijah continued thrusting like this; slow and sensual, taking his sweet time and being careful not to hurt you. Sure, he’d fantasised about fucking you up against walls or bending you over a desk, but right now, he wanted to take his time; wanted to show you just how much he loved you.

“I love you,” he whispered to you as he slowly slid in and out, catching your lips in another passionate kiss.

Your tongues danced together as Elijah set his steady pace, the lack of speed in no way taking away from the immense pleasure. He slid deep within you as you pulled away for air, your swollen lips forming a smile. 

“I love you too.”

Finally, spurred on by your words, Elijah sped up slightly, pushing deeper inside of you than before and reaching your g-spot perfectly. You thrust your hips to meet him, your breathing becoming erratic as you moaned. For a third time, you were close.

Elijah reached his hand down to your clit as he began slamming into you, flipping you back onto your back to allow him to properly fuck into you. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you cried out as his thrusts became sloppy, his grunts and groans the sexiest sounds you’d ever heard.

“Come,” he grunted, his skin slapping against yours as he flicked your clit. “Come with me.”

And you did.

Fireworks erupted behind your eyelids as you cried out, your orgasm nearly knocking the life out of you as euphoria fell over the both of you. Clenching tightly around him, you felt him twitching as he spilled inside of you, your tight walls milking him for every last drop.

Hovering above you for a few moments, Elijah caught his breath, coming down from the best orgasm he’d ever experienced in his thousand years.

Dropping beside you, you both just laid there, glistening with sweat and overcome by heavy emotion. You loved each other. That much, you had proven.

You felt Elijah slide his hand into yours, intertwining your fingers. Rolling over so that your head rested on his chest, you smiled. “I love you.” You couldn’t get enough of those words. When Elijah didn’t reply, you leant up on your elbow, furrowing your brow. Elijah looked as if he were concentrating hard. “What is it?”

“Y/N,” he said, his face breaking into a smile. His warm hand caressed your belly. “There are two heartbeats.”

**⎯⎯⎯**

Clutching Elijah’s hand tightly in yours, you let out a shaky breath. You were lying on a bed, your shirt lifted above your stomach, as the doctor squirted gel onto your stomach.

“So,” the doctor said, spreading the gel over your stomach, “are you the lucky dad?”

Elijah stilled at the question, tensing. Before he could speak, you squeezed his hand. “Yes,” you said, smiling. “He is.”

Elijah’s heart swelled at your words, tears rising in his eyes. Of course he wanted to help you raise these children, but he’d always kept his wishes to himself, knowing that you were the only one who could decide his level of involvement with your kids. For you to not only want him there, but to want him to father your children…that was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

The doctor smiled, rolling the ultrasound stick over your belly. It took her a moment to find the image, but she smiled, pointing up at the screen. “And there they are; your twins. Nice and healthy.”

You let out a surprised sob at the sight of them; they were beautiful. Beside you, Elijah let out a tiny gasp, his hands holding yours tightly.

“If you wait just a moment,” the doctor said, “I’ll get these images printed out and you can take them home with you.” You smiled at Elijah at the thought.

After the doctor left the room, you looked to the man beside you, tears in your eyes. You couldn’t think of a better man to love and to be the father of your children.

And you knew that your children would have the best father in the world.


	5. 5 - Selene [18+]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddess ⎯ Selene; the Goddess of the Moon. She drew her power from it and was often regarded as the personification of the moon itself.
> 
> Pairing ⎯ Klaus Mikaelson x Witch!Reader
> 
> Summary ⎯ The Mikaelsons need the Reader’s help, but she’s been struggling to practice magic lately because of her growing frustrations. When she camps out to draw on the power of the full moon, Klaus finds her, offering his help to clear her mind.
> 
> Warnings ⎯ smut [18+ ONLY], language, magic, fluff

Sighing into your hazelnut coffee, you smiled as steam rose from the cup and warmed your cheeks.

Music playing softly in the background, a circle of unlit tea-light candles surrounding you, you sipped on your coffee in the hopes of relaxing yourself; your muscles were tense and your frustrations were high, so you needed all the relief you could get.

Placing the cup down beside you, you sighed, holding your hands out. This should have been simple; lighting candles was one of the easiest spells a witch could do. On a good day, you could light a house on fire with nothing but a thought.

Today was not a good day.

Trying to clear your mind, you closed your eyes, concentrating on the power within you and trying to channel it into the small wicks. What you got, though, was not a ring of flames around you, but rather the memory of the dream you had the night before.

**⎯⎯⎯**

_Skin on skin, mouths inches apart, you moaned as Klaus’s blunt teeth nipped the inside of your thigh, the flash of pain quickly becoming pleasure as his tongue ran over it on its way to your most sensitive area._

_His stubble scratched at your soft skin, his cheeky smile disappearing between your legs as he finally put his mouth where you needed him the most. Letting out a moan, your fingers dragged into his hair, pulling at the blonde curls and running along his scalp. His moan vibrated against your folds, his tongue flicking out to lick up your slit._

**⎯⎯⎯**

Flushing at the thought, you cleared your throat, adjusting in your spot on the ground. Though the dream had been more than pleasant, you’d woken up feeling like you hadn’t slept at all, your pussy dripping between your legs and aching to be filled.

Shaking your hands, you cracked your neck, hoping that you could banish the dirty thoughts from your mind. You hated that Klaus had such a hold over you; because of the filthy dream, you couldn’t even perform a simple candle-lighting spell.

Closing your eyes again, you let out a breathy gasp as more flashes appeared behind your eyelids.

**⎯⎯⎯**

_Klaus’s skin was like silk beneath your tongue as you mouthed down his torso, his muscles tensing and fluttering as you went. He was leaning back on his elbows, eyes trained on you, as your fingers gripped the waistband of his boxers._

_Pulling them down painfully slow, you smirked as his cock sprung up to his stomach, the head blushing pink with desire. You didn’t hesitate to wrap your lips around it, your tongue collecting the salty bead of precum and moaning around him._

_Klaus’s hand flew to your hair and, when you looked up at him through your lashes, you saw him close his eyes, his teeth biting down on his kiss-swollen lip. Then, lowering down on him slowly, your tongue tracing the vein on the underside of his dick, you could have sworn you heard a tiny utterance of, “Oh, fuck.”_

**⎯⎯⎯**

Clenching your jaw, you shook your head, clearing your throat once again.

The candles remained unlit, the room completely dark, and your body was heating up more and more with each returning thought. Nodding to yourself, you knew what you needed to do in order to get your magic to work again.

You had to cleanse your mind and body of its desire for Klaus.

Standing up, you dusted yourself off as you headed to the bathroom, the end of the dream returning to you no matter how hard you tried to block it out.

**⎯⎯⎯**

_Klaus’s hand slowly trailed down your back as you hovered over his lap, your two figures pressed impossibly close together._

_This was a position you loved, you’d told him; the both of you sitting up, intimately fucking into each other. The thought of equality⎯of neither of you being on top or below⎯was a major turn on for you, and Klaus was more than happy to oblige._

_Your lips ghosted over his as you slowly lowered yourself onto him, his thick cock stretching you perfectly and reaching a spot inside of you that, frankly, you didn’t realise could be reached._

_Klaus, too, moaned out at the feel of being inside of you, gripping your hips tightly to help you move on him. You were so close, your breasts pressing into his chest and your clit grinding on his pelvic bone as your hips moved, side-to-side, up-and-down._

_“So amazing,” Klaus whispered in your ear, his arms wrapping tightly around you. You always felt safe in his embrace.  
_

_Leaning forward, you captured his lips with yours, kissing him slowly as you rode each other towards your peak._

**⎯⎯⎯**

You let out a flustered moan as the warm spray of shower water ran over you, your fingers moving quicker and quicker as you tried to get yourself off. Using your wet dream of Klaus to pull you there, you could feel the tightening of your core, the fluttering of your walls around your fingers as you went to trail your other hand towards your clit.

Before you could get there, though, your phone rang on the bathroom counter.

You couldn’t help the frustrated cry that left your lips as you recognised the familiar ringtone, pulling your fingers out of your core and quickly washing them under the shower water.

Stepping out of the shower and drying your hands on your towel, you pressed ‘accept’ on the call, trying to even your breathing. You still sounded like you’d just ran a marathon, though. “Klaus,” you panted, swallowing as you attempted to sound less fucked-out. “Uh, what’s up?”

“We need your help, Y/N,” he said, his voice holding something close to guilt. “Are you able to come over?”

Closing your eyes, you finally felt your lungs relax. “Yeah, yes, I can come over,” you squeaked, clearing your throat. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m afraid that Elijah has fallen ill from a curse.” There was a pause, and then, “Is that a shower I can hear?”

Cursing yourself, you reached into the shower and turned it off, shivering as cool air surrounded your wet body. “Yeah,” you breathed. “I was, uh, in there when you called. It’s okay, I was nearly done anyway.”  _Nearly done my orgasm_.

Klaus was silent for a moment more. “Well, whenever you are able, please come to us.”

Nodding, you rubbed a hand down your face. “Alright. See you soon.”

There was no way you could continue masturbating knowing that one of your friends was in trouble. You also couldn’t tell them that the reason you probably couldn’t help them was that you were sexually frustrated and that Klaus was the reason.

No, you had to go over there and try your best to help them.

**⎯⎯⎯**

Freshly washed and with a blush tinting your cheeks, you entered the Mikaelson household, immediately met with the sight of Elijah lying on the ground, writhing with pain.

Gasping, you hurried over to them, briefly nodding to Klaus and Rebekah as you dropped down beside Elijah, trying to see what was wrong. If you could find out what the curse was, you could find out how to reverse it.

“Who cursed him?” You hovered your hands above him, feeling for the source of the magic.

“Our lovely sister Freya,” Rebekah spat, crossing her arms over her chest. “Though, it wasn’t Elijah that she cursed.”

You raised your eyes to them in question, seeing Klaus’s jaw clench. “The curse was placed on the silver dagger,” he muttered. “It was meant for me, however, Elijah was the one who touched it first.”

Furrowing your brows, you leaned back on your ankles. “I don’t understand,” you said, looking between the three of them. “Why would she want to curse you?”

“She wanted to guarantee that he wouldn’t use the dagger against us,” Rebekah said. “She didn’t tell Klaus this, though, and the oaf went to pick it up. If Elijah hadn’t have stopped him, he would be the one wriggling around in agony.”

Looking at the ground, you noticed the silver dagger lying next to Elijah. Moving your fingers towards it, you jumped when Klaus yelled, “Don’t touch it!” He collected himself. “It could hurt you.”

You smiled but continued moving your hands towards it. “I’m not going to touch it,” you whispered, closing your eyes. You were thankful that your mind stayed clear for once. “I’m just trying to figure out what kind of curse it is.”

Hands hovering over the dagger, you concentrated hard, feeling the pulses of magic surrounding it. You got flashes of incantations, felt the magic and then, in a brief flash, felt the effects of it. Clutching your chest, you screwed your eyes tightly shut as you tried to hold back any sounds of pain, gritting your teeth so hard you were afraid that they would break.

And then, as soon as it happened, it was gone.

Opening your eyes, you saw that Klaus was next to you, his hand on your back as he searched your eyes in worry. When you smiled at him to show him that you were fine, his shoulders relaxed.

“It’s a curse to make the heart of anyone who touches it haemorrhage,” you said. “It’s not fatal to you guys, obviously, but it’s pretty damn painful.” You unravelled your scarf from around your neck, using it to carefully wrap the dagger up. “I’m going to need to channel tonight’s full moon if I have any chance of undoing the spell,” you explained.

_If I have any chance of doing any magic at all_.

“What would you have us do in the meantime?” Klaus sounded almost desperate, his guilty eyes trailing over his brother as he convulsed, his eyes wide with pain.

Biting your lip, you reached into your handbag, pulling out a vial of herbs. Pouring them into your hands, you crushed the leaves up between them before placing your hand over Elijah’s mouth.

After only a moment, Elijah’s body stilled, his eyes closing.

“That won’t take away the pain,” you explained to the shocked siblings, “but it’ll knock him out so that he won’t be conscious to feel it.”

Klaus’s eyes bore into yours, a small smile twitching at the corners of his lips. “You are truly wonderful,” he whispered.

You looked down at the ground with a blush, picking up the covered dagger as you stood. “I should take this,” you said, backing away. “I’ll call you guys tonight when it’s done.”

“Are you sure you don’t need us to do anything?” Rebekah was biting her lip. “Anything at all?”

Shaking your head, you smiled. “It’s okay, Bek. I’ve got this.”

**⎯⎯⎯**

You did  _not_  have this.

The moon had risen over an hour ago, the light beaming down upon you as you sat in the clearing in the woods. Secluded and silent, this was the best place to perform the counter-spell.

If only your magic was fucking working.

With a yell, you threw the dagger into the small bonfire that you’d made in order to keep warm, watching sparks fly up into the clear night sky. Breathing heavily, you stood over the fire with your hands extended over it, the heat prickling your skin.

“Ecce ejicio ac tenebras,” you chanted, your voice impatient. “Vale execratione maledicta congessit.” When nothing happened, you sighed, clenching your jaw. “C’mon, motherfucker,” you muttered to yourself. “Ecce ejicio ac tenebras! Vale execratione maledicta congessit!”

Cracking open an eye, you saw that, once again, it had failed. And, in the process, your favourite scarf had burned in the fire. In a flash of rage, you picked up a fallen branch by your feet, spinning around and flinging it away from you…

…and into the hands of Klaus Mikaelson.

Freezing, you felt every emotion under the sun roll over you, finally landing on embarrassment. “How long have you been there?”

Klaus stepped forward, throwing the branch to the side as he smiled kindly. “Long enough,” he said, and you closed your eyes. “What was the spell you were chanting? I can’t say that I’ve ever heard it before.”

Sighing, you shrugged as you looked back to the fire. The dagger was glowing red from the heat. “You wouldn’t have. I created it.”

“It’s a made-up spell?”

“All spells are made up,” you countered, plonking down on the ground and hugging your knees to your chest. “I’m sorry, Klaus, but I don’t think I can do this.”

Klaus stood beside you. “Of course you can.” His gaze was fixed on the dagger. “Can I ask why you’ve put my dagger in a fire?”

“The curse is bound to the dagger,” you said. You didn’t notice the way Klaus watched you. “Applying intense heat to it makes the metal vulnerable. Make the dagger vulnerable, and you do the same to the curse.”

He’d always loved the way you were able to explain things; you could take the most complex situation and make it so understandable. Nodding, he took a seat next to you. “Why have you lost hope, love?” He nudged his shoulder into yours. “Of all of the witches I have ever met, there is nobody I would trust more to save my brother’s life.”

You smiled at this, but couldn’t help the dread that filled you. You had to tell him. “I’ve been struggling to do magic lately,” you mumbled. “Just this morning, I was trying to light candles.  _Candles_ , Klaus. And I couldn’t. So, what makes you think that I can undo a curse with a spell that’s never been used before?”

“Because you are Y/N, and I believe that you can do it.” There was a moment of silence between you. “Perhaps if we determine the reason that you are struggling, we can fix it.”

What were you supposed to say?  _Oh, I’m too sexually frustrated because of the dirty dreams I’ve been having about you every night, and I’m wound so tight I think I might snap!_  No, you had to play it cool.

“I’ve been having a hard time sleeping,” you said. It wasn’t technically a lie. “I’m just feeling a little…tense.”

“Whatever you need from me, name it,” Klaus said. “If it means helping Elijah, I will do anything to assist.”

That was the thought that hit you. You knew that only one thing would clear your mind and only one person who could do it. Looking deep into his bright, blue eyes, you sighed.

“I need you to fuck me.”

Klaus blinked slowly at your words, the unexpected demand catching him by surprise. He had never been so turned on so quickly. “I beg your pardon?”

Standing up, you slid your shirt over your head. “You said it yourself, it’s to save Elijah.” You stepped out of your shoes. “I’m wound really, really tight. I need you to help me…loosen up.”

Clearing his throat, Klaus stood up as well, although still seemed hesitant. “Are you sure about this?”

Slipping out of your pants, you were left in just your underwear. “Yes, Klaus.” You paused. “Unless you don’t want to.”

In a second, Klaus had you pressed up against a tree, his mouth hovering over your neck as he pressed his hard bulge against you. “Oh, love, you have no idea.”

In a flurry of kisses and limbs, you both worked to discard the clothes between you; in different circumstances, you would have taken your sweet time to worship every inch of his body but, tonight, you were under time constraints.

Picking you up and rushing you over to the ground by the fire, Klaus slowly lowered you down, carefully displaying you in the flickering light of the flames as he leaned back, admiring you. “You are truly lovely,” he said, licking his lips as he leaned down between your legs. “Perhaps, another time, I can take my time with you. When the life of my brother doesn’t rest upon your orgasm.”

You giggled at his words, the sweet melody turning to a dirty moan when his tongue licked up your core, the pointed tip slipping inside of you as his stubble rubbed you in the way you always dreamed it would. “I’m gonna be honest,” you breathed as he began devouring you, “I’ve been having a lot of wet dreams about you recently.” He moaned into your core as you spoke. “Woken up⎯ _oh, yeah_ ⎯woken up moaning our name.”

His teeth grazed against your clit as he smiled, pulling up briefly to speak. “Likewise, love,” he spoke, his lips glistening in the moonlight. “I’ve lost count the number of times that I’ve woken to be grinding into my mattress, desperate to feel your tight cunt around me.”

Fingers gripping his hair, you moaned loudly, your thighs squeezing his head between your legs as he dipped down again, his fingers slipping their way into your core. It wasn’t a surprise, with how horny you were, that he had no difficulty sheathing them fully inside you.

Before he could begin pumping his fingers, though, you stopped him. “Lie back, Klaus,” you panted, already sweating. He immediately did so, watching as you crawled up to him. What caught him by surprise, however, was when you turned yourself, hovering your core above his face with your own mouth above his rock hard cock. “Let’s multitask, shall we?”

Moaning, Klaus gripped your hips and brought your core down to his face, instantly ravishing you. You took a moment to collect yourself as his tongue and fingers worked you, and finally took him in your hand, your lips slowly wrapping around his head.

His dick was bigger than you’d imagined; slim, like him, but long and with bulging veins underneath. Licking up one of them, you moaned at the vibration of his hum against your heat, taking the encouragement in stride. You’d always wanted to suck him off.

The fact that you were doing so in life-or-death circumstances only weighed on your mind slightly.

Taking him deeper and deeper in your mouth, you couldn’t help but grind down on his face as his tongue worked wonders. Your position had your clit right above his stubbled chin, and you took full advantage.

When Klaus’s hips stuttered into your mouth, he pulled you off of him, speeding you back into the missionary position. His lower face was shining, and you smiled at the sight, eager to lick your juices off of his beautiful face.

His large hands spread your thighs wide, the rough fingers squeezing you as he moved your legs over his shoulders. There was a glint in his eye⎯a certain sparkle that you’d never seen before⎯that was quickly hidden by his dilated pupils as he hovered above you.

“Are you certain, Y/N?” He pecked you on the lips. “You can always say no.”

Shaking your head, you pulled him closer to you, your legs practically bent over your own head. You didn’t remember ever being that flexible, but your body was obviously eager to accommodate him. “Fuck me, Klaus.”

Guiding himself to your entrance, he did just that.

After weeks of growing frustrations due to dreams about his cock, the feeling of finally being filled to the brim was beyond mind-blowing. Your moan echoed throughout the clearing, Klaus’s grunts lost in your shoulder as he licked and kissed across your skin.

Beginning slowly, he built up to a quick pace, aware of the fact that you had to be fast. Reaching the most pleasurable spots within you, it was like he was made for you; like you were two puzzle pieces that only fit into one another.

And there you were that morning, getting yourself off in the shower and thinking that you’d never feel the real thing. If you’d have known that Klaus was so willing to help you out, you would have gone to him weeks ago. And then again. And again.

His punishing pace was bringing you higher and higher, and you could already feel your magic buzzing around you. It felt as if it was just waiting to be free; waiting for your mental constraints to be lowered.

Klaus reached between you to flick his fingertips over your clit. “When this is all over,” Klaus grunted in your ear, snapping his hips into you again and again, “when Elijah is well again and the dagger is safely away, I am not letting you leave my bed for a week.”

You bit your lip at the confession. “But then how would we have shower sex?” He groaned at that. “Or kitchen sex, or wall sex, or window sex?”

“Oh, you are a little minx.” He could feel your walls tightening around him, and you could feel him throbbing within you. You were both close. “We will dedicate a week to each.”

“Mm, sounds good to me.” Stars began swimming in your vision. “Oh, I’m close.”

“Let go, love.” His voice was a whisper, hot in your ear. “I’ve got you.”

Flying over the edge with a scream, you wrapped yourself around him, clutching him tight as he stopped thrusting, his own groan loud and throaty. Breathing heavily, you both kissed eagerly, tongues dancing together as you came down from your highs. For several, long minutes you both just laid there, gripping each other with a desperation that screamed  _love_.

And then you remembered the dagger and pulled away. “Okay, let’s do this,” you breathed, standing up and walking to the fire. Still naked and dripping from your core, you were in your rawest element; perfect for the spell. With the troubles you’d been having lately, you didn’t want to take any chances.

Looking at the blade, which glowed in the coals, you raised your hands towards the moon, feeling your magic go free. Closing your eyes, you channelled the moon’s power, harbouring it as you said the incantation. “Ecce ejicio ac tenebras. Vale execratione maledicta congessit.” It would take a few goes, as the spell was a complex one, but you actually felt it working; you felt your power fighting against the curse. “Ecce ejicio ac tenebras. Vale execratione maledicta congessit.”

With a deep breath, you relaxed your muscles, raising your arms high above your head. 

“Ecce ejicio ac tenebras! Vale execratione maledicta congessit!”

Gasping, you physically felt the dark power of the curse lifting, diminished in the light of the full moon. Exhausted and drained, you turned to Klaus, who was lying on the ground with his head resting on his hands, smiling as he watched you. “You see, love?” He sounded content. “I told you that you could do it.”

Your limbs felt heavy as you walked over to him, slowly lowering yourself down to his side, snuggling into him. It was a nice feeling to cuddle against his cool body, and you felt yourself tiring. “I need to call Rebekah,” you mumbled, your eyelids weighing down. “Tell her that it’s done.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Klaus whispered, smoothing his hand over your hair. “For now, just rest.”

**⎯⎯⎯**

Stretching your arms above you, you yawned, smiling when you felt Klaus’s arm pulling you into him.

“Good morning, my love,” Klaus mumbled, his voice deep with sleep.

“Morning,” you sighed back, turning to face him. “It’s been a week. Can I leave the room, now?”

Klaus’s eyes were still closed, but his smile was wide, his dimples deep. “What could you get out there that I cannot give you in here?”

You hummed, bringing your hand up to count on your fingers. “Fresh air, social interaction,  _any_  of my clothes, a walk that’s longer than from the bed to the shower…I could go on.”

“I see your point.” Klaus dragged you closer, nuzzling into your neck. “Perhaps we can have breakfast, and then I will take you out for the day. Stretch our legs.”

You played with his hair. “Klaus Mikaelson wants to take me on a date? I wasn’t aware that the all-powerful hybrid took part in such activities.”

Klaus chuckled into your skin but didn’t move to get up. “It is not a date,” he clarified. “It is a day spent together doing normal, human things to make up for lost time.”

“Hm, so a date.” You groaned as you sat up, struggling to push his heavy body away from you. The death grip he had on your torso wasn’t helping matters. “Klaus. Sweetie. I need a shower.”

This got his attention. “Well, I’ll join you,” he said, sitting up beside you. His hair was messy, falling over his face. “We can save water.”

You sighed. “You’re like a horny teenage boy,” you grumbled, standing up. You didn’t miss the way his eyes trailed over your naked body. “How are you in the mood  _all the time_?”

“I’m a vampire hybrid, love,” he said, standing up and walking over to you. “Everything is heightened. Which means that when I see your gorgeous body, or your beautiful face, or even think about you…well,  _every_  part of me feels it.” He took your hand, raising it to his chest. “Especially here.”

You smirked. “Oh, that was a good line.”

“You thought so? I spent a lot of time rehearsing it in my head.”

Laughing at Klaus, you walked into the bathroom. “Well, planned or not, it worked. Now get in here, mister.” His smile genuine, Klaus followed you into the bathroom.

Though he knew that, logically, his lust for you might lesson, he also knew that his love for you would not.


	6. 6 - Aphrodite [18+]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddess ⎯ Aphrodite; the Goddess of Beauty, Love and Desire. She was irresistible to most men and had an angelic allure
> 
> Pairing ⎯ Elijah Mikaelson x Reader
> 
> Summary ⎯ Marcel suspects that one of his guys may be leaking information about the Original Family to an angry witch faction just outside the city. To confirm it, they need to get close to him; get him vulnerable enough to share his secrets. What better way to make a man vulnerable than with a beautiful young woman?
> 
> Warnings ⎯ language, slightly NSFW gif, filthy, filthy smut [18+ ONLY]. This is pure sin. This is like, smut x2. Did I mention that it was filthy?

“What do you mean,  _leaking information_?” Klaus’s voice boomed throughout the house, his jaw clenched in anger. “These are your men, Marcel; you are supposed to keep them in line.”

Marcel, arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the study desk, was just as angry. “And I do!” He shook his head. He couldn’t afford to let rage blind him. “Look, we don’t know for sure if he’s actually giving away information. For all we know, he could just be buddies with the witches.”

Klaus narrowed his eyes. “Alright,” he said, his voice deadly calm, “let’s take a little recap, shall we? Your man⎯one of those in your precious  _inner circle_ ⎯was spotted interacting with a particularly nasty faction of witches. Witches who, conveniently, seem to know my family’s every move. Now, I’m not one to dwell too much on coincidences, but you must agree that the correlation seems far too great to ignore.”

Marcel sighed, rolling his shoulders. “What would you have me do; torture it out of him?”

“Yes, actually, the thought had come to mind.”

Elijah stood from his armchair, finally speaking after long moments of thought. “Marcellus is right,” he said, walking towards them, one of his hands in the pocket of his pants. “We cannot know for sure whether the man is leaking intelligence concerning us. Besides the fact that he is on vervain, I fear that his loyalty to the witches, if there is any at all, would be too powerful to submit to any kind of torture.”

Rebekah entered the room, tired of eavesdropping from across the house. She wasn’t happy that she was excluded from the meeting, so she had no problems pitching in. “And what makes you so sure that his loyalties would be so strong, Elijah?”

Marcel answered for him. “Because he’s crossing  _me_ ,” he said. “If he’s dumb enough to betray me  _and_  you, then he’s dumb enough not to say anything if we interrogate him.”

“Then we drain his blood,” Klaus said, clapping his hands together at the decision. “Once the vervain is out of his system, we can simply  _ask_  him.”

Elijah shook his head. “The witches would notice his absence and wage a war against us. We cannot risk bringing more enemies into this city.”

Rebekah sighed, sitting on the armchair that Elijah was once occupying. “Well, it’s obvious what we have to do now, right?” When she was met with questioning stares, she rolled her eyes. “I’ll have to seduce it out of him.”

Klaus’s boisterous laughter had Rebekah reddening in fury. “I’m afraid that you cannot sleep with all of your problems, dear sister.”

“Well, she has a point, in a way,” Elijah said. “If we get him comfortable enough, we may be able to trick him into simply…telling us. However, I do not believe that sleeping with him will do anything other than create more problems.”

Rebekah stood, sighing. “You boys are so close-minded.” She walked to the middle of the small circle, her hands on her hips. “You can call me a whore, or a slut, or whatever other creative words the humans of today are using, but I have learned a thing or two in my years.” She quirked a brow. “It’s simple, really. Men are suckers for beautiful women. If you get him vulnerable, he’s putty in your hands, so to speak.”

Marcel scoffed, looking at Rebekah as if she’d grown a second head. “So, what, you’re just gonna jerk him off and then ask him real politely if he’s telling witches about you and your family?” He stood up straight, no longer leaning on the desk. “He’d never let you get close enough to  _try_.”

Elijah nodded. “I must agree. Although your plan may not have been atrocious, he would never trust you enough for you to get close. And besides,” he looked to Marcel, and then back to her, “traitor or not, nobody would dare to sleep with their boss’s girl.”

While Marcel smirked at this, Rebekah clenched her fists in anger. “Well, I hate to break it to you, but out of all of us, I have the best chance of seducing him. Unless you know anybody else who you think would be able to charm themselves into his pants.”

As she said this, you walked into the room, humming along to the music in your earbuds and re-reading the blurb of the book in your hands. When you noticed the other figures in the room you paused, flushing.

You took out your earbuds as you began slowly backing away, smiling apologetically. “Sorry, I was, uh,” you raised the book, “just returning this. I’ll come back later.”

You were about to exit the room again when Rebekah sped in front of the doors, trapping you inside. “Darling, dearest Y/N,” she said, her voice too sweet.

Elijah seemed to read the tone in his sister’s voice, and he stepped forward, shaking his head. “Absolutely not, Rebekah. Do not even say it.”

Rebekah shrugged, walking around you, eying you up like a meal. “Why not? She’s perfect.”

You furrowed your brows as you turned to them all, your eyes finally landing on Elijah. Of everyone in the room, you trusted him the most. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re very pretty, Y/N,” Rebekah stated. “How would you feel about helping out your dearest friends?”

Marcel sighed. “C’mon, Rebekah, this is a bad idea. It could get dangerous.”

“Well, we’re fresh out of plans, aren’t we?” Rebekah snapped back, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “And besides, look at her in these short-shorts. She’s absolutely perfect!”

Elijah swallowed as his eyes traced the exposed skin of your thighs. Of course you were perfect, he just didn’t want to admit that.

“Can I ask what’s going on?”

At your question, Klaus finally piped in again. “My sister here wants to use your body as a means to save our lives.” When your eyes widened, he smirked. “Not to worry, dear. All you would have to do is seduce a vampire and ask him if he’s betraying Marcel by telling witches about our family’s movements. A very simple plan, as Rebekah assured.”

“Like I said,” Elijah nearly growled, “not happening.”

“Yeah, come on,” Marcel said, eyes on Rebekah. “She’s a human! How do you expect her to seduce an immortal vampire?”

Rebekah bit back a smile as she gave you a side glance, and you blushed when you realised what she was thinking. It was a secret that you’d never meant to share, but the cunning girl had found out anyway. “Y/N here is rather good at the game of seduction,” she said, winking at you. “I have complete faith that she’ll be able to do what is needed.”

Thoughts were racing through your mind faster than you could manage, your emotions conflicted. On the one hand, you didn’t want to endanger yourself with a vampire who was stupid enough to betray Marcel and the Mikaelsons. But, on the other hand, you would do anything to keep the family safe.

To keep Elijah safe.

“I’ll do it.”

Your words caught everyone off guard. Even Rebekah, who had dragged you into this, was shocked that it hadn’t taken some more consideration.

Elijah’s eyes were filled with worry. “Y/N, it is simply too dangerous an operation. Unless we can be certain that you are able to do it-”

“And what makes you think I can’t?” You quirked an eyebrow at him. “I can do it. And, better yet, I’ll get a full confession.”

It was Klaus’s turn to scoff. “You’re very confident all of a sudden. Mind telling us why?”

You ignored him, though, and instead turned to Marcel. “I’m going to need you to do a few things for me.”

**⎯⎯⎯**

Music thrummed deep within Marcel’s private lounge, the pulse of sexy jazz slightly muffled from behind the walls.

Smiling at the group of gorgeous women in front of you, you felt your heart swell; you hadn’t seen them since your college days, their bright personalities sorely missed in your now chaotic life. Handing them each a photograph, you bit your lip, nerves building in the pit of your stomach.

“Thank you so much for coming, ladies,” you said, watching as they returned your smiles. Once upon a time, these girls were your family. In a way, that would never change. “I know that this is a huge favour to ask, but I promise that you’ll be more than compensated for your time.”

At the back of the room, skin as dark as chocolate and with bright, moss green eyes, your friend Krystal let out a scoff. “Please, darlin’,” she said, “we would do anything for our little angel.”

Murmurs of agreement filled the room, and your smile widened. Until now, you had forgotten the importance of female friendships. Rebekah was a friend, sure, but she was also an immortal vampire who you struggled to relate to. These women, not so much.

“Thanks, K,” you whispered. “Anyway, we’ve got a big job ahead of us today, so listen closely.” You gestured to the pictures in their hands. “Each one of you has a picture of the men that you’ll be focusing on tonight. Don’t worry about them, because I’ve got the best security in the city here to look after you.”

A hand rose amongst the group. Pale skin and red hair, Ember had her brows furrowed. “Do you mind me asking why you needed us, hon? There’s plenty of girls like us in New Orleans.”

Your lips pulled into a smirk. “Because you’re the best,” you stated simply. “And I can’t settle for anything less than perfect tonight.” Standing up straighter, you moved your gaze over the dozen women. “The aim of the game is to distract them. I need them so focused on  _you_  that they don’t notice  _me_.”

“What’ll you be doing?”

You bit your lip. “Let’s just say that I’ve got a man of my own to distract.”

**⎯⎯⎯**

Standing in the dimly-lit lounge, watching Marcel’s men laugh and chat, Elijah couldn’t help the dread that was slowly flooding him.

When you’d volunteered to help them, he had tried with all of his might to convince you otherwise; to make you see that this was a plight that could easily take your life. The determination shining in your eyes had been unlike any he had ever seen when you’d assured him that you knew what you were doing.

Only,  _he_  didn’t know what you were doing.

Marcel was yet to shed light on the situation, only saying that you were enlisting the help of some of your friends to get the traitor alone. As if it wasn’t enough that you would be close to him, you were going to be in a room alone with him.

Leaning into the corner of the room, allowing the shadows to consume him, he waited for whatever it was that you had planned. Marcel had seemed rather smug, but no other clues were given. Merely that you would get the job done.

Brought from his trance by the clearing of a throat, Elijah’s eyes fell upon the man himself as he addressed the men in the lounge. The music had stopped briefly for the announcement, Marcel’s booming voice easily reaching every corner.

“Gentlemen,” he said, rubbing his hands together. “You’re probably wondering why I’ve gathered you all here today. You’ve earned the daylight rings, after all, so you may say you’d rather be out basking in the warm rays than cooped up in this dark lounge.” He paused for a dramatic beat. “Well, I can assure you that not even a daylight ring is better than what I have in store for you.

“I’ve noticed all of your hard work⎯you may think I don’t, but I do⎯and I wanted to give you a bit of a treat. A day off. So, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.”

Bowing for effect, Marcel stepped away from the front, walking to find Elijah and standing next to him, crossing his arms over his chest as he smiled knowingly. This only frustrated Elijah more. “Why will you not tell me what is going on?”

Shaking his head, Marcel smirked. “Just keep watching, big man. You might just see something you like.”

And then, the jazz band began playing again.

The lights dimmed, the room becoming completely dark as the sultry beat of the music filled the air, and Elijah had to resort to his advanced hearing to try and figure out what was going on. Heart nearly beating out of his chest, he couldn’t help his mind wandering to you. He just hoped that you were safe.

All at once the lights came back on, the eyes of every vampire struggling to readjust and therefore taking a moment to notice a dozen girls standing at the front of the room, clad in different forms and colours of lingerie.

And, standing in the middle of the group and looking like you completely belonged there, was you.

Elijah’s small intake of breath didn’t go unnoticed to his friend beside him, who elbowed his side playfully. “Not what you expected, huh?” He looked back to you, his eyes trailing over the entire line of women. With every shape, colour and size imaginable, this was a lineup of stunning women, you not excluded. “Believe me, when she asked me to contact her stripper friends, I was surprised too.”

But Elijah couldn’t form a reply; his words were caught in his throat as his Adam’s apple bobbed, the air around him suddenly feeling thick.

Taking in your outfit, he was nearly salivating as he physically stopped himself from rushing you out of the room to get a closer, more private look at you. Dressed head-to-toe in red, your long legs were elongated further by sky-high heels. Your skin shimmering in the light as you stepped through the crowd, you had your eyes set on your target. Y/H/C curls hung loosely over your soft shoulders, your curves hugged by red silk and lace.

God, how he wanted to feel the material under his fingers.

Clenching his jaw, he watched your hips sway as you confidently approached the vampire, your red-painted lips curling into a sinful smile. 

Were his pants this tight before?

**⎯⎯⎯**

You wanted to help the Mikaelsons; that was your main motivation for everything you had done today. But, there was a small part of you⎯a part that had pined after the illustrious Elijah Mikaelson for longer than you’d care to admit⎯that knew he was somewhere in the crowd, his eyes on you. And you wanted to put on a show for him.

Around you, your friends all approached a vampire each as you walked up to yours; from the brief explanation given by Marcel earlier, you knew that his name was Sawyer. With a name like that, you had no reservations in thinking that he was a shady guy.

Heels clicking on the floor, you finally stood in front of him, watching as his eyes roamed your figure. Placing your manicured hands on your hips, you smiled at him, the sinful curve of your lips pulling his attention as he gulped. “Hey there, honey,” you said, your voice lowered an octave into a sultry whisper. “My name’s Angel. I was told that you deserved a reward for being an  _extra_   _good_   _boy_.”

His eyes darkening, you noticed the slight nod of his head and the twitching of his fingers as he stayed seated, his eyes the only thing on you at the moment. “Angel?” He took in the red outfit and the downright wicked look of you. “You look more like the devil to me.”

Leaning forward, your ass sticking out as you placed your hands on his thighs, you brought your lips to his ear. “And yet I could make you feel like heaven.” Your warm breath fanning over his skin, you knew that you’d caught his attention. But not just his, you hoped.

Looking around him, Sawyer seemed uneasy with the number of other vampires in the room; a fact that you had been counting on. Placing your knee between his legs on the chair, you stroked one of your hands down his chest as your teeth grazed his earlobe.

“Maybe there’s a private room that you could take me,” you whispered. “I want you to feel comfortable, after all.”

Blinking, he swallowed heavily, shaking his head. “I shouldn’t. I don’t want any of the guys to notice.”

Looking around the room, you saw that your friends were doing exactly as you’d asked them to; distracting them. You bit your lip, standing up straighter. “I don’t think they’ll mind.”

And with a nod, your plan was underway.

**⎯⎯⎯**

Pushing Sawyer to sit down in the plush armchair that faced the wall-covering mirror, you circled the chair, your fingers grazing through his hair and tugging a few times. You knew that Marcel had guided Elijah to the room on the other side of the two-way mirror, and that the noble Original was watching your every move.

Now, all that there was to worry about was making Sawyer  _vulnerable_.

Rebekah had spoken with you earlier that week, helping you plan this day so that it played out without a hitch. You had to be more than just a stripper, you’d both decided; you had to bring him to the edge. Whatever means necessary.

Standing behind his chair, you bit your lips as you looked at him through the reflection of the mirror in front of you. “You’re cute, Sawyer.” The Jazz music was faint in here, but the tune still reverberated through the walls, giving you a beat to sway your hips to. “Let me show you just how cute you are.”

Stepping around him once again, you began your slow, seductive dance, lowering yourself to your knees in front of him and sticking your ass out. You could have positioned the seat to be facing any direction, but you purposefully chose this; you wanted Elijah to see everything that you were doing.

Crawling towards him, you kept your eyes on the vampire as you slowly ascended the chair, eventually putting one leg on either side of him, your crotch hovering over his and your back to him. Taking his hands, you brought them around your body, imagining that they were Elijah’s as you pulled them to grope your breasts, his breath catching as he gently squeezed them.

“I didn’t think that you were allowed to touch strippers,” he breathed, eyes half-lidded as his hands trailed down your waist.

You smiled, staring at the mirror as if you could actually see Elijah behind it. “Marcel said to reward his guys in any way we want,” you breathed, lowering yourself so that your clothed crotch was seated directly atop his hard erection. He let out a breathy moan as you bit your lip. “And this is what I want.”

Slowly at first, you began undulating your hips as you ground on him, giving him undoubtedly the best lap dance of his life. Licking your lips, you pulled his hands into yours once again, making one cup your breast and the other trail down to your underwear. The thought of Elijah’s strong fingers leaving a hot trail everywhere they moved had you flushing, a damp spot growing in your underwear.

So you stopped. This wasn’t about you.

Standing up abruptly, you spun to face him once again, dropping to your knees between his spread legs. “I want to suck you off, baby,” you said, watching him squirm at your words. “Is that okay? I want to feel your big, fat cock in my wet mouth. Do you want that?”

Sawyer nodded vigorously as you swallowed back a smirk, your fingers trailing across his lap to undo the zipper. Grazing against his bulge, he moaned even at the slightest touch. This would be easier than you thought.

Standing up, you pulled him up with you, dropping to your knees once again as you slid his jeans down his thighs. Wriggling your ass, you pulled him out of his pants and stroked him a few times, beginning the game.

**⎯⎯⎯**

Elijah hadn’t been so hard in his entire life.

Watching you through the mirror, he had already taken off his suit jacket and loosened his tie after watching your lap dance, his pants uncomfortably tight as his cock strained within them. He was a panting mess watching you drop to your knees, his filthiest dreams being enacted before him.

You stroked the vampire’s cock, your fingers wrapping around the girth as your keen eyes watched his reaction. Elijah couldn’t focus on the young vampire, though. He couldn’t focus on anything other than the throbbing of his cock and the sight of you, dressed in red lacy lingerie, on your knees.

Palming himself through his pants, he groaned at the pressure, briefly closing his eyes as he imagined that he was the one that you were knelt in front of, with  _his_  cock heavy in your hand. Biting his lip, he nearly came in his pants just then.

Looking back at you, he clenched his jaw as you wrapped your lips around the head of Sawyer’s dick, one hand stroking the length of him while the other stroked his balls. Elijah couldn’t help it; as serious as this situation was, so too was the situation in his pants.

Unzipping his pants and pulling himself out of them, he began stroking himself as he watched you.

Your tongue peeked out as you licked the underside of the cock and he sucked a finger into his mouth, running it over himself and imagining that it was you instead. Hissing, he spat into his palm as he watched you take the length into your mouth, deepening on every stroke. With his now-lubricated hand, he began pumping himself, unable to control the way his hips thrust into his hands as he watched you bob up and down.

Tilting your head, the head of the cock began pressing into your cheek, pressing out every time your head moved. Groaning, Elijah bit his lip as he tightened his grip around himself, stroking faster to keep up with your increasing pace.

You would be the death of him, he just knew it.

**⎯⎯⎯**

Moaning around the stranger’s dick, you closed your eyes, imagining that the throbbing veins that your lips sucked were Elijah’s,  _his_  head touching the back of your throat instead of Sawyer’s. Reaching up, you cupped his balls, playing with them with an eager intensity.

You were growing wetter at the mere thought of Elijah watching you, and you found your fingers reaching under you to rub yourself through your lace underwear. Flicking over your clit and moaning once again, you felt Sawyer’s balls tighten in your hand, and you pulled away, gripping the base of his cock tightly as he groaned in protest.

“I want you to cum, baby,” you whispered through swollen lips. “But I can’t let you. Not yet.”

Still holding him tightly, slowly beginning to stroke him again, your hot breath fanned over his throbbing length as he panted. “Why not?” His voice was needy and exactly what you needed it to be.

“I need to know if you’ve been giving information to your witch friends,” you said, your voice still sultry as your tongue darted out to lick at his precum. “Are you selling out the Mikaelsons?”

Sawyer was too far gone to react in any way other than shaking his head, his eyes closed as you ever so slowly brought him back to the edge. You needed a proper reply, though.

“Sawyer, sweetie,” you said, mouth moving down to suck his balls. You pulled one into your mouth, lapping at it before letting go with a sloppy pop. “Are you betraying Marcel and the Mikaelsons? Tell me, and then I’ll let you cum. Do you wanna cum?”

Sawyer was whining, biting his lip as he nodded. “I wanna cum,” he whispered, his hips beginning to thrust into your face. “Please, let me cum.”

You licked a strip from the base of his cock to the head, swirling it around. “Tell me and I’ll let you come. Just tell me.”

Stroking him in your hands again, you gripped him tightly and sped up, licking his balls as you increased your pace. His legs were trembling, and you knew it was now or never.

“Tell me right now, Sawyer, or I won’t let you cum. Are you a traitor?” He was groaning, begging for you to let him cum. “Tell me, Sawyer. Tell me now!”

“Yes!” He yelled, gripping your hair painfully tight. “Yes, I betrayed Marcel for the witches, I tell them everything about the Mikaelsons in exchange for protection. Now please, god, let me cum!”

But you didn’t.

Gripping his base tightly, you warded off his oncoming orgasm, standing up and wiping your mouth with the back of your hand as you smiled. “Thank you, Sawyer. Run along, now.”

Coming down from his almost-high, Sawyer was breathing heavily in rage. “You tricked me,” he realised. “Nobody will believe you, bitch.” Grabbing your throat and slamming you into the mirror, he snarled. “Have fun in hell.”

Before his fingers could squeeze too tightly, a figure sped through the hidden door in the mirror, slamming Sawyer off of you and to the ground. “You will wish you were in hell after I’m done with you,” Elijah said, snapping the vampire’s neck in a heartbeat.

Breathing heavily, you stared at Elijah wide-eyed. You knew that he was on the other side and that there was a secret door through which he could enter, but the reality was only just setting in.

Had you just blown your friendship with your favourite Mikaelson?

“Elijah,” you breathed, taking in his appearance. Jacket off and half untucked, he looked like a mess. “Thanks.”

But Elijah was not in the mood for formalities. Pressing up against you, his rock-hard bulge pressing into your core as he lifted one of your legs to his hip, he growled, the sound coming from deep within his throat. “You are a fucking tease, Y/N,” he said, his nose brushing against your jaw as his lips hovered over your neck. “I sincerely hope that you intend to finish what you started.”

Closing your eyes, you rocked into him, his close proximity making your head spin. Reaching down between you, you palmed him through his pants. “And what have I started, exactly?”

Elijah nuzzled into your shoulder, his lips brushing against your skin as he inhaled. Instead of answering, he pushed his hips into yours, grinding into you. Hooking your knee over his hip, you rolled your hips to meet his, sighing at the contact. There was no doubt in your mind what he wanted.

You hastily began working the zip of his pants as his mouth moved down to your cleavage, his tongue running over the soft mounds and his teeth catching the lace trims of your lingerie. You slipped your hand into his pants as he slipped the straps of your top down, your hard nipples exposed to him as he took in the sight of your bare breasts.

“So beautiful,” he mumbled into your skin as he took a nipple into his mouth. Throwing your head back into the glass of the mirror, you moaned at the feel of him, your own fingers wrapping around his thick cock and beginning to stroke. You stopped when you felt his hand enclose around your wrist, and you opened your eyes to look into his lust-blown ones. “I want to come inside of you,” he said, and you grew slicker just at the words.

Nodding, you lightly pushed him away as you stripped from your outfit, keeping the heels on for a sexy touch. Elijah, too, stepped out of his pants and pulled off his shirt, breathing heavily when you turned your back to him, leaning down with your ass sticking out for him. Biting his lip with a groan, he stepped closer to you, holding your hips tightly as he ran his dick through your folds, coating it with your slick.

“So wet,” he whispered. “Did you enjoy putting on a show for me?”

Nodding, you looked at him through the reflection, your eyes hooded with lust. Your eyes closed when you felt his head poking at your entrance, your back arching as he pushed inside of you.

In one, clean stroke he was sheathed, his cock twitching as you clenched around him. You were both moaning messes, his eyes on the point where he disappeared in you, and your eyes on him. Wiggling your hips, you encouraged him to finally move.

Pulling out in a slow stroke, he hissed, the feel of your silken walls better than he had ever imagined. “I did not know about your…talent,” he said as he slowly re-entered you. “You are truly remarkable.”

“I’ll give you a private show some time,” you breathed, closing your eyes as you widened your legs. He reached around you, touching your clit. “I’ve got an entire wardrobe of⎯ _fuck_ ⎯of old costumes.”

Elijah was slowly increasing his pace, trying to not explode inside of you after a mere three strokes. “I would very much enjoy that,” he panted, “although, I prefer you wearing nothing at all.”

You would have replied if Elijah hadn’t moved you both to the floor in vamp speed, your face pressed into the carpet and your hips in the air as he fucked deep into you, the new angle allowing him to speed up even more.

The sound of skin slapping on skin was muffled by your load moans as he fucked you doggy style, and you spread your legs so that you were nearly doing the splits, Elijah’s hands pulling your hips roughly back into him with each thrust. Leaning down so that his lips brushed against your ear, Elijah’s breath fanned over your neck.

“I apologise for my ungentlemanly behaviour,” he whispered, pausing to groan as you deepened the arch of your back and in turn deepened the angle at which he thrust into you. “I promise to treat you the way you deserve next time.”

“Next time?” You were breathing harder as you felt yourself climbing to the edge.

“Oh, yes,” he moaned, his hand reaching around you to tap at your clit. “I have wanted this for a very long time. If you think that I am allowing you to walk away after this, you are deeply mistaken.”

You clenched around him at his confession, biting your lip as he slammed into you. “Good.  _Fuck_.” You felt him lift your thighs off the ground, so all that was touching the floor was your face and forearms. Your head was becoming fuzzy as you felt a tightening in your lower stomach, your legs shaking as Elijah pounded into you. “I’m close.”

“Let go,” he whispered, feeling his balls tighten, desperately wanting to cum. “Cum, Y/N.”

With one final thrust and flick of your clit, you cried out and clenched tightly around him, temporarily blinded as you reached your peak. Elijah followed soon after, the tightness of your walls sending him violently over the edge, spilling inside of you and filling you to the brim.

He gently rocked inside of you, riding out both of your highs and extending the mind-blowing pleasure. You felt your limbs grow weak, and Elijah helped you by slowly lowering you to the ground, pulling out slowly and causing you to wince at the loss. 

“Wow,” you breathed, still lying face-down on the carpet as your core fluttered and spasmed. You felt weightless and heavy at the same time, smiling as Elijah laid down next to you.

“You should know,” he started, his eyes closed as he came down, “that this was not an act of impulse. I have had feelings for you for a considerable amount of time. I hope that you do not think that I want you purely for my own sexual desire.”

Closing your eyes and smiling blissfully, you moved closer to him, resting your head on his chest and feeling his arm wrap around you. “Me too,” you whispered. “I really, really like you, Elijah.” You paused for a moment. “Though, the sex was great.”

“Fucking amazing,” he concurred, pulling a giggle from you. “We should clean ourselves up,” he murmured, kissing the top of your head. “Marcel will check on you shortly, and he will not be pleased to find out that his vampire was, in fact, a traitor.”

Nodding, you stood up, laughing as Elijah made a show of watching you bend over to pick up your outfit. “Let’s go,” you said to him as you stepped into your underwear. “I think you owe me a round two, given the major carpet burn on my knees.”

Elijah used his speed to stand up, a wicked grin on his lips as he picked up his own clothes. “Your wish is my command,” he said.

Biting your lip, you smiled. Of all of the possible outcomes of the day, this was by far the most unexpected, and also the most pleasant.


	7. 7 - Persephone [18+]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddess ⎯ Persephone; the Goddess of Spring. Her power was in controlling nature, and she was also the Queen of the Underworld, wife to Hades.
> 
> Pairing ⎯ Klaus Mikaelson x Reader
> 
> Summary ⎯ Reader and Klaus have been in a relationship for a little while. When they overhear somebody questioning the dynamic, she proves to Klaus, and to everybody around them, just how much she loves him.
> 
> Warnings ⎯ smut [18+ ONLY], Klaus doubting himself, semi-public sex, fluff

With a content smile and a breathy sigh, you inhaled the sweet scent of the floral arrangement in your hands, the hues of pink complimenting the colour of your dress perfectly. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around your waist, you put the vase down, holding the arms close to you.

“Perhaps we could forgo this event tonight,” came the husky voice in your ear. “You look ravishing in that dress.”

Lips ghosting over the shell of your ear, you felt your breath hitch, shivers running up your spine. Even after five years, he still had this effect on you.

Turning in his arms, you wrapped yours around his shoulders, your fingers playing with the hairs at the back of his neck. “You would say that no matter what I was wearing,” you whispered, your warm breath fanning over his lips. “And you can’t miss your own event, Klaus.”

Klaus’s blue eyes twinkled as he smiled down at you. “It is hardly my event,” he said, hugging you tighter. “And besides, I could think of many more ways that I would rather spend my evening.”

“I’m sure you could,” you replied, “but I put too much effort into this for you to miss it. We’re going, and that’s final.” As you spoke, Klaus’s hands roamed the curves of your body as his lips trailed down your neck. Flushing, you bit your lip, the feel of him against you intoxicating. “We really should get going,” you breathed. Klaus sucked at the sensitive spot beneath your ear, and you couldn’t help the moan that escaped you. Pulling back from him, you smirked. “I guess we could be fashionably late…”

Smirking victoriously, Klaus picked you up and threw you on the bed, his eyes dark with hunger.

**⎯⎯⎯**

Stepping out from the limousine, you clutched Klaus’s hand in yours, smiling brightly at him. Before you, newly renovated and looking a million bucks, was the gallery space that was opening tonight. Music was vibrating through the doors, and you could see a sizeable crowd through the glass windows.

Squeezing his hand, you looked up at Klaus to see his eyes already on you. “Happy birthday, babe,” you said through your smile, tugging him towards the door.

The two of you were glowing figures as you entered, your love for each other palpable as you greeted those around you. There were familiar faces and strangers, all smiling happily as they enjoyed finger food and champagne. You felt Klaus’s hand rest on your waist as he hugged you closer to him.

“I like what you’ve done with the place,” he said, his eyes trailing over the gallery space. Lining every wall were Klaus’s artworks, curated in a way that allowed people to truly and fully appreciate them. On each table of food, a beautiful bouquet was centred, the scent and colours adding to the ambience. “The flowers are spectacular, as always.”

Blushing, you shrugged away the compliment. “We’re here for the art,” you said, hooking your arm in his. “ _Your_  art. People can finally see the side of you that I see every day.”

“There are certain upsides to being notorious,” he said casually, grabbing you both a flute of champagne as a waiter passed. “For example, no man has allowed his eyes to linger on you for longer than fifteen seconds.”

Rolling your eyes, you took a sip of the bubbly beverage before smiling at a few figures in the distance, tugging Klaus over. “Elijah,” you greeted, smiling widely. “Hayley. I’m so glad that you guys made it!”

“And miss a chance to wear this killer dress and drink free booze?” Hayley smiled. “No way.”

Elijah smiled politely. “I think what Hayley means is that we would do anything to support you, Niklaus,” he said. “It is truly wonderful the amount of passion and emotion that you have been able to capture in your paintings.”

“Well, I can’t take all the credit,” Klaus replied. “It is very easy to draw inspiration from a stunning creature such as Y/N.”

You rolled your eyes again, smiling good-naturedly as you continued chatting with the couple. Hayley complimented your flower arrangements while Elijah and Klaus discussed possible alternative uses for the space; while Hayley asked Klaus the meaning behind one of the paintings, Elijah was thanking you for doing this for his brother.

After half an hour of talking, Klaus pulled you away to stroll the area, talking you through how you inspired each and every one of the works. “I painted this one the morning after our third date,” he said, showing you a landscape with rich emerald greens. “You wore a dress of a similar colour, and I remember being enamoured even then.”

Your blush was permanent as you bit back a smile, your arm comfortably wrapped around his.

“And this.” He stopped you in front of a still-life, a beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting in a silver vase. “This was the first assortment of flowers that you ever made for me. I wanted to capture it forever.”

“I had no idea that you did all of these,” you whispered, your eyes trailing over the many pieces as you passed them. There was a painting of a field and a clear sky, reminding you of the place that you went to for your one-year anniversary. One painting depicted a pair of your shoes sitting next to a pair of his, the casual messiness of it showing your comfort levels with each other.

It was a painting in the distance, though, that had your breath catching in your throat. Following your eyes, Klaus’s smile was soft as he slowly led you towards it.

Two men were already standing in front of it, so you stood a few feet behind them, admiring the large, detailed artwork.

It was of you, sleeping in bed, your naked body tangled in the sheets.

“Klaus…” Your voice was barely audible as you took it in. You had never seen yourself like this; completely natural and through the eyes of your love. You looked up to Klaus, whose crystal-blue eyes were smiling down at you.

“I considered not displaying this particular painting,” he muttered, looking back to the portrait. “Keeping it all to myself. But your beauty is not one that should be hidden.”

Smiling, you bit your lip, your eyes trailing over the oil on canvas. As you opened your mouth to reply, the two men in front of you began speaking to each other.

“God, she’s hot,” one of them said. Your chuckle died out as he continued. “I don’t know how she and that psychopath got together. He must’ve compelled her or something.”

You tensed as Klaus’s arm slowly pulled from yours, but your angry eyes were set on the boy in front of you.

“Yeah,” the second one said, hands in his pockets. “She’s like this…this  _angel_ , and he’s literally Satan himself.”

Clenching your jaw, you stepped over to them, tapping them both on the shoulders. When they turned around, their eyes widened when they saw you, their gazes flicking between you and each other. “Hi there,” you said, your tone sweet despite the absolute fury in your expression. “I think it’s time for you to leave.”

The two men nodded, apologising as they quickly made their way out, drawing only minimal attention to themselves as everyone else continued enjoying the party. Turning around, you sighed, expecting Klaus to be right behind you. Only, he was nowhere to be seen.

Furrowing your brows, you made your way through the crowd, your eyes scanning for your favourite blonde. When you came up empty, you stopped by Elijah, who was chatting with somebody you didn’t recognise.

“Elijah?” When he turned and saw the worry in your eyes, his own expression morphed to mirror it. “Have you seen Klaus?”

Elijah shook his head, his eyes quickly flying over the sea of people in an effort to locate his brother. “No, I’m afraid not,” he said. “Is everything alright?”

Forcing a smile, you nodded. “Yeah, everything’s fine.” Quickly backing away, you went about searching for him again.

There was only one place you hadn’t looked yet.

Peeking through the door to the adjoining conference room, you spotted Klaus sitting on the edge of the table, a bottle of champagne beside him. Frowning, you slipped inside, slowly making your way over to him.

“Klaus? Baby?” You didn’t want to upset him. “Are you okay?”

“Perhaps they were right,” he said, his voice scratchy. “You truly are worth somebody better than me. I am merely holding you back from the life that you deserve.”

His words punctured your heart, the genuine tone showing just how much he believed it. Stepping over to him, you placed your hands on his shoulders as you tried to make him look into your eyes. “I love you, Klaus,” you said, your voice a whisper. “I don’t care what some dweebs say, I’m going to be with you.”

“I do not deserve you,” he said, tears glistening in his eyes. “You show me nothing but love when I struggle to do even that. You would be much better off without me.”

You didn’t like this at all. Klaus feeling sad⎯feeling guilty⎯was not good for anyone. But it seemed that there was only one way to get him to listen to you.

You slapped him.

Klaus’s hand shot up to his reddening cheek as his wide eyes stared at you, unsure as to why you had done that. There was only determination in your eyes, though. “Listen to me, Klaus Mikaelson, and listen closely.” You leaned your face forward, giving him nowhere to look but your face. “I love you. I am  _in love with you_. It doesn’t matter who we deserve, but  _what_  we deserve. And we deserve happiness. You make me happy.”

“And you make me happy,” he mumbled. “But-”

“But nothing,” you cut him off. Stepping back, you sighed. “We are happy together. Nobody can ever take that away from us. Okay?”

Klaus nodded, already looking more self-assured. Smiling, you took another step back, lifting your dress over your head. “What are you doing, love?” Klaus sounded confused, though his eyes showed nothing but interest.

Dropping the silk material to the ground, you stood in your lacy, black panty set, smirking at him. “Half of the crowd out there are vampires,” you said, stepping closer to him once again. “I want them all to know just how much I love you.”

Swallowing thickly, Klaus’s hands lifted to your waist, his fingers tracing the soft skin as his eyes drank in your figure. “Oh, you are the death of me, love,” he said, his tongue darting out to wet his plump lips. “What did I do to ever earn your love?”

“You existed,” you replied, stepping out of your shoes and cupping his face in yours. “I love you so much, Klaus.” Leaning forward, you pressed your lips to his, the breath punched out of your lungs. No matter how many times you kissed him, it still took the air from you.

“And I love you, Y/N,” he mumbled against your lips. You took his bottom lip between your teeth, nibbling gently as he growled, the sound coming from deep within his chest. Smiling into the kiss, you began sliding off his suit jacket as his hands wandered over your soft skin, his attention particularly focused on your breasts as he squeezed and stroked.

Letting his jacket drop to the table behind him, you then began sliding your fingers down his chest, feeling his breath underneath the material. Unbuttoning each button carefully, you helped him slide out of it, stopping briefly to carefully lay it out on the table top. When you saw Klaus’s amused smile, you shrugged. “I don’t want it to crease.”

Chuckling, Klaus pulled you in for another kiss, your tongues peeking out to run against each other. You shared his breath as you deepened the kiss, tilting your head and running your hands over his toned torso.

Pulling away for air, your fingers trailed lower, skillfully unbuttoning his pants and urging him to step out of them. He did so after toeing out of his shoes, his odd socks on display for you as you laid his pants next to his jacket and shirt.

“I was in a hurry to get dressed,” Klaus said in reply to your chuckle. “You may recall that I was rather occupied.”

Biting your lip, you smiled. “You might need to jog my memory,” you whispered, dropping to your knees before he could do or say anything.

Mouthing at the bulge in his boxer briefs, your fingers ran up his legs, stroking his thick thighs as you made your way up to his underwear. Above you, Klaus was panting as he pulled your hair into his fist, his eyes trained on you.

Looking up to meet his eyes, you threw him a wink as you pulled down his briefs, his hard cock springing up and the head resting on your lips. You watched him clench his jaw as your breath fanned over him and groan as you flicked your tongue out to lick him.

Watching him for a moment more, you gripped him by the base of his length, stroking him a few times before finally swirling your tongue around his head. Klaus’s groan sent heat straight to your core, and you continued with your actions in the hope to pull more out of him. 

Taking him further and further into your mouth, you sloppily bobbed up and down, the wet sound of your mouth on him turning you both on even more. When you got about half-way down, you hollowed your cheeks as you sucked, while your hand twisted and pulled on the rest of his length. With a loud groan, Klaus tugged you off of him, breathing heavily as you wiped your mouth and chin with the back of your hand.

Standing up, you watched as Klaus smirked at you, his eyes storm-blue with lust. “You truly are wonderful,” he said, turning you both around so that you were the one leaning on the table. “Allow me to prove it.”

Gently pushing you back, Klaus made you lie down on the cool table, and you felt your nipples hardening as a cold chill ran through you. Leaning up on your elbows, you watched Klaus run his hands up your smooth legs, spreading them apart when he got to your knees. Your breath hitched as he leaned down, mouthing at the soft skin of your inner thighs and rubbing his stubble against you deliciously.

Moving his mouth up, his fingers hovered over your clothed core, the damp patch evidence of your arousal. Slowly and carefully, he slipped your panties down your legs, his fingers brushing against your skin as he went.

“Absolutely divine,” he murmured, his hands travelling up your body. His gaze was hungry as he reached behind you, undoing your bra with one flick and slipping the straps over your shoulders. “You are a goddess.”

With your panty set laid out with as much care as you’d done his suit, he stepped back to take in the sight of you, naked and spread out for him on the table like a meal.

And a delicious one at that.

Kneeling down, he rested your feet on his shoulders and spread your legs wide, his fingertips running through your folds and spreading your juices around. Licking his lips, he spread you apart, watching with keen eyes as you clenched around thin air, desperate to be filled. This pulled a moan from his throat.

Your breathing became more erratic as he slid his fingers through your slit, never quite penetrating as he worked you up. He would occasionally graze against your clit, only to retract his fingers as soon as he made contact.

“Please,” you breathed, your eyes closing as you allowed your head to thump back into the table.

“Please what, love?” He was smiling against you as his mouth hovered over your core. “You have to be specific.”

“Touch me,” you whimpered, feeling his stubble against you.

“Your wish is my command.” And, with these words, Klaus licked a broad strip through your folds, your juices collecting on his tongue and his eyes closing as he tasted you. As sweet as ever.

Moaning, your fingers carded through his hair and tugged as he continued ravishing you; slowly, at first, and then his tongue sped up and his fingers joined in, never sliding inside of you but teasing your entrance. You could feel your walls fluttering, ready and waiting to be filled, but he only ever kept it surface-level.

Letting out a whimper, you squeezed his head between your thighs, thrusting your hips into his face in the hopes of getting more friction; of maybe getting him to put even a finger inside of you. There was no hope though. Klaus pulled away, a smirk on his glistening lips as he stood up and hovered over you.

“Why won’t you go inside me,” you asked, your voice close to begging.

“It’s quite simple, darling,” he said, his mouth inches from yours. “I want my cock to be the only thing inside you tonight.”

Moaning loudly at his words, you hooked your legs around his waist, pulling his hips to yours. Moaning at the contact of his cock against your dripping folds, you squeezed his arms. “Oh, God, fuck me, Klaus,” you said breathily.

Kissing you softly, Klaus nodded, pulling back. No matter how hard you tried to keep him between your legs, he was far too strong to compete with.

You were far too horny to realise what was happening as Klaus lifted you from the table and spun you around, bending you over the hard surface. When the head of his cock was poking at your entrance, though, you sobered up. Pushing your ass out to meet him, you bit your lip and you pressed your face to the cool surface of the table.

Klaus, unable to contain himself any longer, slowly inched himself inside of you, stretching you with each small thrust.

You let out a cry of relief when he was fully seated within you, your walls clenching when you felt him twitch inside of you. Klaus, too, was wrecked, his breathing loud as he tried to steady himself.

Pulling back ever so slowly, you felt the drag of his dick, moaning at the sensation. And then, when he slammed back into you, you let out the filthiest moan, sure that the people in the gallery in the next room could hear you.

Klaus set a steady pace as he fucked into you, doing slow, deep thrusts as opposed to quick, rough ones. You both loved rough sex⎯that much you knew⎯but tonight, the air was different. You wanted to make love. To  _show_  your love.

Pushing your hips back to meet his every thrust, you didn’t hold back any of the sounds that he was pulling from you, and neither did he. Soon, the only noises that filled the room were your combined moans as well as skin slapping on skin.

Thrust after thrust, you felt yourself climbing higher and higher towards your peak, the pit of your stomach becoming tight and your breathing becoming heavier. Klaus was close too; his thrusts growing hasty, he was chasing his high as much as you were chasing yours.

Reaching around you, Klaus began toying with your clit, at first rubbing it in circular motions and then pinching it, shots of electric pleasure jolting inside of you. Your head was becoming lighter as you felt yourself teetering on the edge.

“I love you, forever and always,” Klaus whispered into your ear. His words sent you sky-rocketing over the edge.

“Oh,  _fuck_!” Your scream of pleasure made Klaus still inside of you, coating your walls with his cum as he let out a yell, your walls clenching impossibly tight around him. 

As your head cleared and your breathing began to even out, you opened your eyes and turned around, staring into his. “I love you too,” you whispered, stroking your hand down his cheek. “Forever and always.”

**⎯⎯⎯**

Tapping a spoon against your glass, you pulled everyone’s attention to you as you stood in front of the large painting of yourself. You could tell by the blushes and smirks on the crowd’s faces that they’d heard you and Klaus, and this only made you smile at the man next to you.

“If I could have your attention,” you called out, the chatter dying out as everybody looked at you. “I’d like to thank everybody for coming tonight,” you said, swallowing back a smirk. “It really means a lot to see the number of people who support the man that I love.”

Beside you, Klaus was smiling bashfully at the floor, not a crinkle in his suit.

“I’ve been with Klaus for about five years now, and every moment has been the best of my life.” Your confession brought Klaus’s up to yours, and you smiled at him. “People have questioned our relationship; said that we don’t go well together. And I will admit that, when we first met, I never thought that Klaus would go for a girl like me.” You bit your lip. “I’m glad he did. And, to those people who would dare say otherwise, I’d like to say  _fuck off_.”

Laughter and applause followed your words, and you slipped your hands into his, intertwining your fingers as you smiled. Raising your glass, you continued.

“So a toast. To love, despite what other’s think. To Klaus’s art, which is filled with passion and love and emotion. And to Klaus himself, who I love with all of my heart. Happy birthday, baby.”

Everybody raised their glasses, a chorus of ‘cheers’ echoed throughout the gallery, and you and Klaus stared deep into each other’s eyes as you sipped your champagnes.

You didn’t have to say it to each other to understand the silent ‘I love you’ shared between you both.


	8. 8 - Artemis [18+]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddess ⎯ Artemis; Goddess of the Hunt and Natural Environment. She was a skilled huntress and survivalist.
> 
> Pairing ⎯ Elijah Mikaelson x Reader
> 
> Summary ⎯ When Elijah and Reader finally get a day to themselves, she’s not about to let a bunch of low-life vamps ruin it.
> 
> Warnings ⎯ smut [18+ ONLY], spanking, (semi?) public sex, unprotected vampire sex (wrap it up, humans), violence, death, language

Stalking through the woods, your steps silent and your breathing steady, you focused on the sounds and sights around you. Everything was green at this time of the year, from the soft blanket of grass spread across the ground or the different shades and hues making up the lush foliage of the trees. You would stop and admire it in any other circumstance but, right now, you had to stay focused on the task at hand.

Holding your bow and arrow at the ready, you moved with as much stealth as you could, careful not to crush any twigs or breathe too heavily. As both predator and prey, you had to be a ghost floating through the woods. The only problem was that, while you were being completely silent, so was he.

Turning full circle, you raised your bow and aimed, waiting for some sort of jump-scare. Instead, you heard a twig snap behind you. Flying around, you shot your arrow, watching as he snatched it out of the air and threw it back at you. Dodging at the last minute, the thin arrow lodged itself into the tree behind you.

“Too slow.” He walked closer to you, eying your positioning. “If you continually hesitate, you will be killed before your arrow even leaves the bow.”

Sighing, your shoulders slumped as you groaned. You had been out there for hours, training in multiple different styles of combat and, each time, he found a way to fault you. You wanted to yell⎯to tell him that you knew what you were doing and didn’t need his help⎯but, in truth, you did need this. It had been a while since you last trained, and you knew that he was the best man to help you.

“Can’t we take a break?” You wiped the sweat off your brow with the back of your hand. “We’ve been going for hours, Elijah.”

Elijah shook his head, yanking the arrow from the tree and handing it back to you. “When you are competent enough, then we will take a break,” he said, and you clenched your jaw.

“Competent?” Hitching another arrow into your bow, you snarled. “I’ll show you competent,” you muttered

Shooting arrow after arrow, you watched as Elijah either dodged or caught them, none of them creating even a scratch on the Original. When your quiver was empty, you dropped your bow and moved on to your belt of wooden throwing knives, throwing them at him in rapid fire as you moved towards him. Once again, he used his advanced reflexes to catch every last one, his smile spreading as you continued hurling weapons at him.

When your throwing knives were all gone, you started picking up rocks from the ground, yelling while you pelted them at him. Your frustration grew as he began chuckling and, out of pure frustration, you leapt at him.

This move, apparently, was the one that surprised him.

Tackling him to the ground, you both rolled a bit from the momentum, and you groaned as you laid on the ground on top of your arrows and knives. Beside you, Elijah chuckled once again, leaning up on his elbow and looking down at you. “Very well,” he said through his smile. “We may take a break.”

With a huff, you let your head thud to the ground, thankful that you’d finally gotten through to him.

**⎯⎯⎯**

Sitting in a clearing, a small blanket and picnic basket laid out in front of you, you leaned back on a large log, looking at Elijah as you chewed on a pre-made sandwich.

“You know,” you mumbled, “when I asked if we could have a day to ourselves, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

Elijah smiled as he leaned against the trunk of a tree. “I know,” he said. “I thought that we could kill two birds with one stone. Or, in your case, a dozen stones.”

Throwing another rock at him, you bit back a smile as his widened. “I hate you.” Looking at your bow and arrow beside you, you sighed. “I don’t get why we don’t train with guns. They’re way easier to use.”

Elijah quirked his head. “For some.” Standing up, he made his way over to you, sitting down next to you and pulling you into his side. Cuddling into him, you sighed in contentment. “While a gun is generally easier to carry and operate, it also has its downfalls. For example, it could jam, backfire or fire on accident. As well as this, a gun is loud and draws attention, and therefore you potentially only have one shot. Whereas an arrow is silent, quick, and has a much smaller chance of complications.”

Smiling, you closed your eyes. “I like the way you explain things,” you mumbled, feeling his arm tighten around you. “Can you promise me something, E?” Elijah hummed in response. “Next time we go on a date, let’s not involve weapons of any kind.”

“Deal,” Elijah muttered into your hair. “How about we find another way to spend the rest of the afternoon?”

Smiling at his suggestive tone, you turned on your side, biting your lip as you looked at the handsome man. “Now that, Mr Mikaelson, is a plan I could agree with.” Looking up at the sky, you pursed your lips. “But it’s getting dark, we should get going.”

“As soon as we get to the car, you are mine,” he said, his voice low and husky and causing a shiver to run down your spine.

“Deal,” you repeated, giving him a small kiss. Standing up, you stretched your arms above your head, your shirt lifting up and revealing the soft skin of your stomach. Elijah’s lust-blown eyes focused on the expanse of skin as he stood up as well, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“Perhaps the car is a little far away,” he said, pulling you into him by your hips. “We are deep in the forest, we should not be interrupted.”

“Ooh, sex in public?” Lifting your shirt over your head, you winked. “Kinky.”

Kissing you roughly, you could feel Elijah’s desire through the pressure of his fingertips in your hips, your tongues melting together as he backed you into a tree. Sliding his knee between your thighs, he groaned when you ground down on his strong thigh, your fingers carding through his hair as you continued to kiss messily. 

And then, as your hand was snaking down his torso towards his hardening bulge, a snapped twig brought you both back to reality.

Pulling apart, Elijah covered your half-naked body with his own, concentrating on the origin of the sound. “Somebody is here,” he whispered to you. “No. Make that multiple somebodies.”

Sighing, you slumped against the tree. “Great. How many?”

“Not too many,” Elijah said, smirking as he picked up your shirt and handed it to you. “Maybe they want to watch.”

Smacking his chest, you slipped your shirt back on, huffing in frustration. Your panties were uncomfortably wet.

You both turned as three figures emerged through the tree line into the clearing, eyes set on you both.

“Gentlemen,” Elijah said politely. “May we help you?”

“Well,” one of them replied, “if you dropped dead, you’d make our job a whole lot easier.”

Rolling your eyes, you observed them. Of course, as soon as you were about to have sex with Elijah for the first time in weeks, somebody had to come with the intention to kill. Nothing was a bigger mood killer.

“Just hurry up and get rid of them,” you mumbled, nudging Elijah. “They’re killing the vibe.”

Elijah hummed in thought. “Perhaps you can take them.” You were both well aware that they could hear you, but neither of you cared. “After all, we did come here to train you.”

“I get the point you’re making, but I’m more worried about time here. Don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m a little bit impatient.”

“I  _have_  noticed.” Elijah nodded towards the three men. “Don’t worry, I am sure that you will be fine. After all, I am here to save you should you need it.”

Stepping around him, you glared at the men. “I don’t need saving,” you angrily mumbled. Sighing, you picked up your bow and arrow, hitching an arrow onto the string. “Okay, what are you guys; witches? Werewolves?”

“Vampires,” one said. “Now, why don’t you step aside and let us deal with the big man himself.”

Briefly glancing over your shoulder, you saw that Elijah was leaning back on a tree with his arms crossed over his chest and an amused smirk on his lips. He knew all too well that you hated to be talked down upon.

“You wanna know something, buddy?” You grabbed a throwing knife, using that same hand to pull back on your bow and aiming it at the slowest-looking one of the group. “I haven’t had sex in weeks. My boyfriend, here, has been too busy dealing with jerk-offs like you to get into bed.” The men smirked as you talked about your sex life. “Now, here we were, having a nice old time getting frisky, and you turn up. You can understand that I am highly motivated to get rid of you.”

“Listen, lady; we didn’t come here for you. Why don’t you let us have a talk with your boyfriend, and then I can promise that we’ll help you with your problem when we’re done.”

You heard Elijah growl behind you, but you merely glared harder. “You know what?” You began walking slowly towards them. “I was going to give you a chance to walk away; to forget that this ever happened. But, buddy, you’ve really fucked up that chance now.”

As they chuckled, you let go of the string, the arrow flying towards the first of the three. As you did, you also threw your knife at him; he was too busy focusing on the arrow to stop the wooden blade from plunging into his heart.

The other two snarled as they watched their friend drop dead to the ground, speeding over to you. Dropping your bow, you instead gripped an arrow in each hand, dodging blow after blow from the amateurs.

Swiping the feet out from under one of them, you stabbed an arrow into his heart, instantly being picked up from the ground by the final vampire. Using his strength he redirected the arrow in your hand to your own shoulder, holding you still as you struggled to move it away. In a blur, Elijah was in front of you, but you shook your head.

“Don’t, I’ve got this.” And then, wincing, you added, “Don’t be mad.”

Before Elijah could reply, you shoved the arrow through your shoulder, crying out at the sharp and blinding pain. However, with the height difference between you and the vampire that held you, the arrow passed through your shoulder and into his heart.

You dropped with him as his limp body fell, still attached by the arrow through you both.

Elijah was quick to snap the arrow and pull you off, disapproval written all over his face. “That was incredibly stupid,” he said, biting into his hand and bringing it to your lips. You eagerly drank the blood, sighing in relief when the pain faded and your wound healed. “What on earth were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that the sooner he died, the sooner we could get back to business.”

Elijah’s jaw clenched. On the one hand, he was still incredibly hard⎯watching you fight had only turned him on more⎯but, on the other hand, he was mad that you would endanger yourself like that.

“We will,” he finally said, “but not without punishment. Now, you and I will walk back to the car without a single word or touch. Do you understand?”

Holding back a smile, you nodded, standing up to follow Elijah.

**⎯⎯⎯**

When you finally made it back to the car, you could barely contain your excitement and your arousal. Elijah, though, seemed tense.

“Bend over the bonnet,” he said, his voice a command. Biting your lip, you did as he said, wiggling your ass for him. “You could have killed yourself,” he continued, standing behind you. His hand was lightly running over your ass. “We must make sure that such a mistake never occurs again.”

Fingers hooking in the waistband of your yoga pants, he yanked the item of clothing down to your knees, your unclothed folds glistening for him.

“No panties?” His fingers stroked your bare ass. “You have been a naughty girl.” Before you could reply, his hand came down on your ass in a hard slap, the sting quickly turning to pleasure as he rubbed the pain away. “Naughty girls get punished.”

“Uh huh,” you breathed, closing your eyes and sticking your ass out further. Smacking your ass again, you bit back a moan as the jolts of pleasure went straight to your core. The next slap went to your other cheek, and you felt Elijah’s hand rub and massage the sore spots before bringing his hand down, again and again. “Oh, fuck,” you whispered, one particular smack sending a jolt to your clit.

You didn’t move at all as you heard Elijah groan, but you could imagine him biting his lip as he looked at your red ass, his handprints marking you. And then, much to your delight, you heard him unzip his pants.

“You will not cum until I allow you, is that understood?” You nodded, but he needed more. “I said,  _is that understood_?”

“God, yes.”

“Good.” Letting his pants drop, Elijah took himself in his hand, stroking a few times. “Only good girls get to cum when they please.” Moving closer to you, you let out a filthy moan when you felt his hard cock against your folds, coating himself in your slick and rubbing against your clit to tease you. Dropping your head, you breathed deeply. You were so turned on that you didn’t know how well you’d be able to control your orgasm.

Holding your hip in one hand, Elijah used the other to guide himself to your entrance, collecting himself for a moment before finally sliding into your wet pussy. With a grunt, he slowly inched his way deeper and deeper, biting his lip as your legs began trembling.

When he was fully seated inside you, Elijah stopped moving altogether, holding you still for several long moments. No matter how much you squirmed, how much you wriggled, he didn’t move within you; only stood still.

“Please, Elijah,” you finally said, your voice breathy and desperate. “Please, fuck me.”

“Hm, do you deserve it?” His voice was taunting. “You did a rather silly thing today.”

“I won’t do it again,” you said. “I promise, just please, fuck me.”

“Well, since you promised,” Elijah replied, pulling out almost fully before slamming back into you, bringing a cry from your lips and a groan from his as he began thrusting at a hard, steady pace. You rocked forward into the car with each rock of his hips, and you pushed back to meet his thrusts.

“Have…you…learned…your…lesson?” Elijah spoke between each thrust, his words coming out as grunts.

“Yes,” you breathed, your voice high pitched as you felt your core tightening. “I’ve learned my lesson.”

“Good,” he breathed, pulling out completely. Whining at the loss, you pushed your hips back in the hopes of finding his dick, but Elijah only turned you around so that you were sitting on the bonnet of the car. “Because I want to look into your eyes when you come undone.”

Moaning at his words, you sighed when he plunged back into you, his thick cock filling you up perfectly; you had always thought that you were two puzzle pieces made especially for each other.

Elijah picked up the pace once again, slamming into you as you braced yourself against the hood of his car, your legs spread wide as he thrust deep inside of you. When he hit that spot that had you seeing stars, your fingers squeezed his forearm tightly, your nails digging into his skin. “Of, fuck, right there.”

“Here?” Elijah slammed into you, hitting that exact spot. When you nodded profusely, he focused his energy on hitting that spot every time, pushing you towards the edge at a record speed.

“I’m close,” you whispered, your walls tightening around him.

“You will not cum until I say so,” he said through gritted teeth, his thrusts becoming sloppy. Adding to your torture, he began rubbing your clit, your legs shaking as you desperately tried to hold on. It was getting harder and harder, though.

Your moans were becoming squeaks as you clenched impossibly tight around him. “I don’t think I can hold on for much longer,” you breathed, your pleasure becoming too much.

With a final thrust and flick of your clit, Elijah demanded that you let go, your world-shattering orgasm blinding you as he stilled, his cock twitching as he spilled inside of you. Both crying out with the intense pleasure, you took a while to come down; weeks worth of sexual frustration had all built up into the best orgasm of your life.

After a few minutes, Elijah slipped out of you, your walls fluttering at the loss. You could barely do anything other than just lie there, your legs hanging over the car and your eyes closed.

You felt Elijah’s arms slip around you, picking you up from the car and walking you around to the passenger seat. Opening the door and sliding you in, he kissed your hairline with a smile.

“You frightened me back there,” he whispered, holding you close to him. “Please, never do such a thing ever again.”

You smiled sleepily at his words, nodding your head against his chest. “I won’t,” you mumbled. “I promise.”

Kissing the top of your head once again, Elijah closed the door and rounded to the driver’s side, sliding behind the wheel and turning on the engine.

With a final glance at your sleepy figure, he smiled, driving you both back home where you belonged.


	9. 9 - Hera [18+]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddess ⎯ Hera; The Goddess of Marriage and Birth. She was the deity who represented family and the welfare of women and children. 
> 
> Pairing ⎯ Klaus Mikaelson x Vampire!Reader
> 
> Summary ⎯ People have been trying to ruin Reader’s marriage with Klaus for five hundred years, and she’s always enjoyed seeing them try. But, when one woman crosses the line with her claims, it’s time for her to show everybody why she is the Queen of New Orleans.
> 
> Warnings ⎯ smut [18+ ONLY], jealousy, murder, blood/gore, implied cheating, language, Reader is a bit of a murder bean too

You could feel Klaus’s eyes on you from across the room.

“It’s rude to stare,” you mumbled, rummaging through your underwear drawer. You could have sworn that you’d seen the panty set just the other day, but the undergarments were well hidden now that you were actually searching for them.

“When a beautiful woman is standing nude in my bedroom,” Klaus replied, putting in his custom cufflinks, “I think one of two thoughts. First, how did I become so lucky as to make her my wife? And second, how should I fuck her; against the wall, or bent over the table?”

Rolling your eyes, you turned around to face him, cocking your hip as you crossed your arms under your bare breasts. “Well, that’s just too bad,” you said, raising a brow. “We agreed to refrain until tomorrow.”

“I agreed to not bury myself  _inside_  you until tomorrow,” Klaus corrected, stepping forward as he buttoned his suit jacket closed. “That isn’t to say that I couldn’t devour you in the meantime.”

Shaking your head, you couldn’t help but smile as you turned back around, once again digging through your drawer. You had to be leaving soon, and you couldn’t allow yourself to fall for your husband’s charm.

He, however, was persistent.

Standing behind you as you searched, Klaus placed his hands on your hips, the rough fingertips against your soft skin sending a shiver down your naked back. Leaning into his touch, you hummed. “Tell me about the Faction meeting last night.” You’d been unable to attend as you were finalising preparations for tonight; it was a rather big milestone, after all. 

Klaus’s soft lips brushed against the skin of your shoulder, scattering butterfly kisses towards your neck. “It was rather uneventful,” he muttered, his warm breath melting into your skin. “Unless you count the near-bloody argument that ensued about half an hour in.” 

“ _Near_ -bloody,” you said, impressed. “That’s better than last time. I think we might be making some progress.” 

Klaus chuckled into your neck as his tongue darted out to lick the sensitive spot beneath your ear, his hands wandering lower and lower. Your own hands had completely given up on their search, your eyes fluttering closed as you succumbed to the feeling of being wrapped in your favourite man. 

One of his hands snaking around to your front, your breath hitched as his fingers descended to where you needed him the most. And then, as one of his fingers lightly brushed over your clit, he withdrew his hand, his mouth now by your ear. “You’re right, love,” he whispered, his voice raspy with lust, “we should wait until tomorrow. Make it all the more special on our anniversary day.” 

Sighing in frustration, you nodded. “Yeah,” you breathed, barely even convincing yourself. “Good idea.” Closing the drawer, you huffed. “Have you seen my white lingerie set? I could’ve sworn I saw it just yesterday.” 

“Ah, that one,” Klaus said, taking a step back. “Yes, I had a feeling you would select that particular number, so I went to the liberty of stowing it away for the time being.” At your frustrated glare, he merely shrugged. “If I am to keep my vow of abstinence, I cannot have you wearing my favourite set. I would be inclined to take you on every surface I see, and that would make for quite the distraction at our party, don’t you think?” 

Clenching your jaw, you stood for a moment of seething silence before you let it go, nodding. “Alright, then. But that was the only set that worked with my dress, so now I have to wear nothing.” 

Klaus watched as you walked over to the hanger, taking the white satin dress off and slipping into it, the soft fabric falling perfectly over your curves. He could also see your hardened nipples through the fabric, and he twitched in his pants at the way the fabric clung to your bare ass. 

“Oh, you truly are the death of me,” he breathed, his eyes darkening as he looked you up and down. You only shrugged, grabbing your heels. 

“You brought this on yourself, mister,” you purred. “Let’s just hope that none of the other vampires there can smell just how much you worked me up.“ 

Klaus growled, speeding over to you in a blur and holding you close to him. “You are mine,” he said, his voice deep and low, “and I am yours. It will never be any other way.” 

Smiling, you patted his chest. “You can make me yours tomorrow, darling,” you said. “Tonight, we’ve got a party to get to.” 

**⎯⎯⎯**

Entering the ballroom, your arm woven through Klaus’s, you breathed deeply as you took it all in. 

Decorated with whites and golds, the large room was as regal as they came; marble floors stretched across the great expanse, stone pillars holding up the tall ceiling. Observation balconies lined the walls, and a wide, double staircase stood at the front of the room, a carpet of gold cascading over the steps like a royal waterfall, illuminating the guests in an ethereal glow. 

There was no glow brighter than you, though. 

Descending the steps, an orchestra setting the mood in the corner, all eyes were on you and your husband as you descended to the floor. Smiling at all those who had come, you were pleased to see that, per your invitation, all members of the Faction were in attendance. 

“I was not aware that you extended invitations to everybody in New Orleans,” Klaus muttered under his breath, and you merely smiled. 

“I want everybody to remember the greatest party in the history of this city,” you replied. “It isn’t every year that you celebrate five hundred years of marriage, after all.” 

“I am sure that the witches could have observed that from afar.” 

“Oh, Klaus,” you said, tugging him closer, “you said it yourself; last night’s meeting was not very successful. What better way to unite all forces than a good soirée?” 

“I can think of a few,” he pondered, and you rolled your eyes. 

Walking into the crowd, you began your obligatory greetings; thanking people for coming, and hoping that they had a good time. You despised half of the people in the room, but there was a saying about keeping your enemies closer, and you intended to maintain a polite front.

As you greeted the multitude of guests, your eyes landed on a familiar figure who was a very welcome change from the current company. Smiling, you unlinked yourself from your husband in order to wrap Rebekah in a hug, squeezing your sister-in-law tightly. “I wasn’t sure if you and Marcel would be back in time for the party,” you whispered to her, holding her as you both pulled back.

“And miss my sister’s five hundred year anniversary?” She scoffed. “Not a chance.”

You looked over her dress, the teal colour perfectly complimenting her beautiful eyes. “You are a vision, Bex. Haven’t you heard that you’re not supposed to outshine the bride?”

Rebekah rolled her eyes, placing a soft hand on your shoulder. “Oh, please, Y/N. I have met princesses who do not hold a light to your beauty. I could never hope to be even  _equally_  as beautiful as you.”

As you were about to fire back in your battle of compliments, Klaus stepped up beside you, sliding his arm around your waist as he smiled at you both. “Ah, dear sister. How thrilled I am that you made it.”

“Well, try not to sound too sincere,” Rebekah replied, giving you a conspiratory smirk. “And I did not come for you, Nik. Trust me, I quite enjoy not being daggered.”

“You know that I would never let that happen,” you said, shooting your husband a look. “He’s made progress. Just last night, he refrained from slaughtering the entire Faction.”

“My, that  _is_  an improvement,” she joked. “Well, it was lovely to see you, darling⎯and you too, I suppose, Nik⎯but I must run off. I fear if I do not have a drink soon, I may do some slaughtering of my own.”

“It was lovely to see you,” you said honestly. “We must all catch up for a civil family lunch. I am dying to hear about your trip to Italy.”

“Yes, I too am eager to hear about the trip which apparently took precedence over your family,” Klaus said, a sweet smile on his lips despite his tone. You elbowed him discreetly, and he cleared his throat. “Always a pleasure, sister.”

Rebekah ignored him, instead placing a kiss to your cheek and walking away. You glared up at Klaus, who was looking around as if nothing had happened. “Must you be so unpleasant? Rebekah is my best friend, and she is your sister. The least you could do is thank her for putting aside her happiness in order to see us for our anniversary.”

Klaus smiled politely as he guided you around. “That is a choice she would not have had to make if she had not left in the first place,” he replied, ignoring the roll of your eyes. “And besides; I am sure that she will leave once again as soon as it is convenient for her.”

“And so what? We were lucky enough to find love when we did, and we have been able to celebrate that for half a millennia. Why should she not be granted the same?”

“I will not have this conversation any further, love,” he said, his tone final. As he spoke, the orchestra changed its tune to one of a slow dance, and he guided you to the centre of the floor. “I believe that tonight is about celebrating, so let us dance.”

Sighing, you nodded as you tried to place the drama behind you, following Klaus’s suit and positioning yourself for a waltz.

**⎯⎯⎯**

Standing on one of the observation balconies, a glass of wine in hand and your shoulders slumped in defeat, you couldn’t help but feel as though you were losing an invisible battle.

Your opinion was once something that Klaus treasured dearly, always seeking your advice on serious matters and valuing your input. But, lately, he had begun to put aside your thoughts and favour his own; he dismissed your words as if you did not know what you were talking about. You had been noticing this small change for a while, but only tonight had you fully realised.

You had lost your power.

Sighing, you turned around to rejoin the party, your steps halting as a figure stood in your way. Red hair curled to perfection and a sly smile on her face, Genevieve looked as though she had just won the lottery. An evil, murderous lottery.

“Good evening, Genevieve,” you said, trying your hardest to remain civil despite your obvious hatred of the woman. Ever since she arrived in town, she had been indiscreet in her advances towards your husband. “May I help you with something?”

“Why yes, actually,” she said. “I couldn’t find Klaus anywhere, so I was hoping that you could give him this.” Holding out a silken handkerchief, her smirk sent a disgusted chill down your spine. “Please tell him I said thank you for last night, and that I washed his handkerchief but may not have gotten my… _scent_  out.”

Ripping the piece of fabric from her grasp, you stared down at the initials embroidered on the corner. Sure enough, the ‘KM’ was a match to the rest of Klaus’s handkerchiefs; furthermore, you knew that this particular one was, in fact, the one he had worn to the faction meeting last night. You had picked it out yourself.

“What is the meaning of this?” Your growl was low, your words dipped in poison as you narrowed your eyes at the witch before you.

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?” She was revelling in the way she was making you react, your glare her main form of sustenance. “I suppose that he was getting sick of the being with the same woman for so long,” she continued, shaking her head in pity. “I’m not surprised; you’ve sort of lost your spunk.”

Clenching your jaw, you practised the breathing exercises that you had so patiently taught your husband, though unable to stop the veil of red that was growing over your vision.

“Don’t be offended,” she said, placing a condescending hand on your shoulder. “I mean, what good is a queen who can’t even act like one?” She smiled, the expression pure evil. “I suppose it’s time for somebody else to take the throne.”

This flipped a switch somewhere inside of you; somehow, all of the politeness and civility that you had worked so hard to master was thrown away, your anger taking its rightful place at the forefront of your mind.

Smiling, you breathed a chuckle. “Oh, Genevieve,” you said, shaking your head. The witch’s smile faltered only slightly at your tone, her smirk never fading. “I adore your attempt to get under my skin. Really, I do. But, there’s one thing you have failed to realise amidst your taunts and empty threats.”

“Oh? And what would that be?”

Stepping forward, your smile turned into a sneer. “I didn’t  _become_  a queen when I married Klaus,” you took her neck in your hand, squeezing only a little, “I already was one.”

You saw Genevieve’s lips begin to form a chant, and you growled, feeling your fangs protrude from your gums as black veins spread underneath your eyes. As you felt the edge of her spell wash over you, you snarled and, in one motion, clamped your mouth over her throat, biting down and ripping it out.

Spitting out the vervain-filled blood and flesh, you still held onto her as she slowly lost her life, unable to protect herself without her vocal cords. As you looked into her eyes, watching the life seep out of the once-lively blue, blood spurted over you, staining your white dress.

“I’ll see you in hell,” you whispered, her eyes slowly closing. “And when I do, you better fucking  _run_.”

When she finally died, you still held her body in your hands, thinking about what she had said. ‘ _What good is a queen who can’t even act like one?_ ’

Oh, you would show them all how a queen acted.

Dragging the witch’s body around the balcony, a heavy trail of blood following, you brought her around to the top of the staircase, looking down at everybody in attendance. Much like you had been experiencing lately, nobody took notice of you, their attention all directed towards your husband as he mingled and charmed.

You had to change that.

It took little effort to fling Genevieve’s body to the middle of the room from the stairs, watching as her limp body crumpled and rolled, a few gasps and screams echoing through the room as they realised that one of the Faction leaders had her throat ripped out.

And then, all eyes were on you.

Slowly descending the stairs, you were aware that you looked like hell itself; blood staining your chin and splattered all over your white dress, there was no doubt who had created the dead body in the room. When you got halfway down the stairs you stopped. You needed to be above everybody when you spoke.

“I would like to thank you all for coming,” you said, your strong voice booming throughout the room. There was stunned silence as people decided what to do; witches were seething in anger but knew that they would be no match against your vampire and werewolf allies. “I must apologise for the mess,” you continued. “But I feel as though the red really ties together all of the decorations, don’t you?”

Klaus was making his way through the crowd towards you, no doubt to stop whatever grand-standing speech you were about to make. When you held your hand up to halt him, though, he stopped.

“I believe you all knew Miss Genevieve,” you said, walking down slowly. “Unfortunately, I had to dispose of her throat. Apparently, she seemed to think that she could take my husband from me. Whether her motivations be lust or power, we may never know. What I do know, however, is that, should anybody ever try and take my husband, or belittle my own power, your bodies will join hers promptly.”

“You will pay for this,” a young witch snarled, stepping towards you as you reached the bottom of the staircase.

Speeding towards her, you snapped her neck before she could even blink, her body crumpling at your feet. “Oh, sweetheart,” you said down to her body. “Never again question your queen.” Looking up, your glare was murderous. “Everybody will leave this instant! I have something to discuss with my husband.”

Reluctantly, the guests began filing out, some more hurried than others.

As the crowd dwindled, Rebekah came up to you and placed a hand on your shoulder. “What happened?”

Jaw clenched impossibly tight, you shot her a glare that told her you had unfinished business. Nodding in understanding, she briefly glanced back at her brother before leaving the room, no doubt realising that Klaus was the reason behind this.

When it was just you and your husband left, he approached you slowly. “May I ask what she said?” His eyes gazed over Genevieve’s body, though you couldn’t read the emotion in them.

“Is it true?” Your anger was slowly leaving you, betrayal replacing it. “Did you sleep with her last night?”

Klaus’s eyebrows furrowed deeply in confusion before anger took over his features. “Is this what she told you? Because I swear to you, Y/N, that it isn’t true.”

Breathing deeply, you raised the silken handkerchief up for him to see, the ‘KM’ evidence of his lie. “She said to thank you for last night,” you said. “She washed it, but apparently it may still hold her  _scent_. Do you mind explaining?”

Klaus closed his eyes in frustration. “It is true, I gave her my handkerchief,” he said slowly, “but it was by her request; her nose began bleeding due to a spell that she had performed against one of the werewolf Faction members.”

“Of course,” you said, nodding unconvincingly. “So, when you said that the argument was only  _near_ -bloody, you lied.”

“It was an irrelevant detail that I myself had forgotten,” he said, coming closer to you. “She meant nothing to me.  _Means_  nothing to me. You know that you are the only woman who has my heart.”

Despite his words, you still doubted him.

Klaus looked deep into your eyes. “All that you said about you being queen,” he continued, his voice soft, “I do hope that you never doubted it. You were a queen long before I ever met you.”

“Lately, I have been unconvinced,” you said, scrunching the fabric between your fingers. “You have cast aside my opinions in favour of your own. What was once an equal relationship has slowly become…something else.”

“Oh, my love.” Klaus cupped your face in his hands, making you look up at him. “I have always cherished your thoughts over my own. You are level-headed, fair, and just sinister enough to get things done. I truly am sorry if I ever made you believe otherwise.”

Sighing, you dropped the handkerchief, closing your eyes. “I love you, Klaus,” you whispered, opening your eyes to stare into his blue ones. “I always have loved you. You would tell me if you ever stopped feeling the same, wouldn’t you?”

Klaus seemed wounded by your words, pulling you into him for a hug. “Lovely Y/N, I could never stop loving you if I tried.”

Letting out a shaky breath, you nodded. You never really did believe the witch’s words, but it was nice to hear Klaus’s confirmation all the same.

Pulling away, you leaned up and placed a soft kiss against his lips, feeling his breath catch; something that always happened when you kissed him. It was as if, after all this time, he still couldn’t believe that you were kissing him.

His hands snaked around your waist as he deepened the kiss, all of his love and affection poured into the action. You wound your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Never before had you wanted to be so close to him. Wanted to feel his skin against yours as you vowed your love to each other.

Moving you slowly away from the centre of the room, Klaus swept you into his arms bridal-style, smiling into your lips as he carried you towards the edge of the room. “I love you so, so much,” he said against your lips, the kiss remaining slow and deep. “Allow me to make up for ever making you doubt that.”

Laying you down on an intricate chaise lounge, Klaus smiled down at you before moving himself down your body, hiking up your dress and kissing up your legs.

“You are a queen,” he mumbled against your skin, nipping at sensitive spots on your thighs. “Powerful.” he sucked a spot of skin into his mouth, leaving a purple mark where only he would see it. “Mighty.” He moved to the other leg, leaving a spot directly opposite the first. “And oh, so beautiful.” Finally pulling your dress over your bare core, he blew cool air over you.

Biting your lip, you wove your fingers into his hair, tugging him closer. His mouth inched closer to you ever so slowly, taking his time to nip at the junction of your hips and your thighs. When he finally hovered over your folds, his breath fanning over you and making you glisten, you groaned. “C’mon, just touch me already.”

“Anything for you, my love,” he said, his tongue coming out to lick a wide strip through your folds. You moaned out at the sensation, your breathing becoming heavier as you tried to hold back. Tongue travelling up to your clit, he flicked over it a few times, bringing his fingers up to slide through your juices before plunging a single digit in, moving at a snail’s pace as he worked you up.

Resting your feet on his shoulders, you moved your hand up your body, slipping your dress down your chest so that you could play with your breasts. Swirling your fingers over your nipples, you felt them harden at the attention.

Adding another finger, Klaus didn’t speed up at all as he slowly fucked you with them, crooking them when he was knuckle-deep. That, plus the constant assault against your clit, had you squirming as you slowly got closer and closer to the edge.

“Don’t stop,” you breathed, and Klaus listened, speeding up only slightly as he began sucking on your clit, his teeth grazing against your sensitive bud. Your body began to flush as you started to feel numb, the bundle of nerves in your lower belly tightening until you were right there, teetering on the edge.

When Klaus heard your desperate moans, he sucked harshly on your clit, bringing you to your orgasm and feeling your walls tighten around his fingers. He continued thrusting them in you to work you through it, ignoring the painfully hard cock in his pants in favour of pleasing you.

When you finally came down, Klaus climbed up your body, kissing you sweetly. “You are my queen,” he whispered, voice thick with lust, “always and forever.”

You smiled, looking at one of the clocks in the ballroom. Midnight on the dot.

Your sweet smile turned into a smirk as you used your vampire speed to flip you both, sitting your bare core over his clothed bulge. He bit back a groan at the feeling, holding your hips in his. “We do not have to do this,” he said unconvincingly. “This was supposed to be about you.”

“It’s twelve o’clock, honey,” you purred, grinding on him, “officially our anniversary. Now, it’s about  _us_.”

Nodding, Klaus made no move to regain control as you slowly unzipped his pants, palming him through his underwear. He was rock-solid, his earlier ministrations obviously turning him on as much as it turned you on.

Slipping his cock out, you gripped him in your hand and pumped a few times, watching as his eyes fluttered closed and his jaw clenched. “I want to hear you,” you said, running your thumb over his head and spreading the precum. “I don’t want you to hold back.” Following your instructions, Klaus let out a filthy groan, his cock twitching in your hand as you smiled. “Good boy.”

You watched as his balls tightened, your words affecting him in a very positive way. It wasn’t often that you took control in the bedroom, but when you did, you both enjoyed it immensely.

Sliding down his body, you hovered your mouth over him much as he had done to you, smiling when you saw him squirm. “Please,” he muttered, looking down at you with desperation in his eyes.

You could be vicious, but you weren’t cruel. Lowering your mouth onto him, you listened to him moan as you wrapped your lips around his head, your tongue swirling around him. Bobbing your head, you took him into your mouth inch by inch, using your saliva to lubricate him.

Popping off of him with a slurp, a string of spit still connecting you, you smiled. “Maybe later you can get more,” you said. “But, right now, I want you inside of me.”

Klaus nodded in agreement, fingers itching to pull you up so that he could fuck you into oblivion. He held back, though; the only thing he wanted more than to fill you with his cock was to make you know how much he loved you. And that meant relinquishing control.

You crawled up once again, hovering above his throbbing dick and biting your lip in anticipation. Taking him in your hands, you looked into Klaus’s eyes as you sunk onto him, both of your faces contorting into complete bliss as he finally filled you.

You sat there for a moment, not moving, just breathing and staring at your husband. “I really do love you,” you said, clenching tightly around him.

“I really do love you as well,” he replied, his voice strained. You could tell that he was struggling to hold back, and so you started moving your hips.

First you were grinding on him, your hips moving in slow circles, and then you were fucking down onto him, leaning down to kiss him deeply. Klaus’s hand moved to your hips, guiding you as he met your thrusts, and your tongues met in a soft dance of passion and love.

You kept your movements slow and deep, emphasising that this was a time to make love rather than fuck. Looking down at him, you smiled. “I trust you,” you whispered, and it was true. No matter how convincing Genevieve had been with her accusations, you always knew that Klaus would never betray you like that.

These words seemed to ease Klaus’s worry, and you watched his lips curl into a gentle smile. And then, much to his delight, you flipped the both of you over once again, allowing him to be on top.

Wrapping your legs around his hips, you moaned out as he fucked especially deep inside of you, his thrusts speeding up as you both chased your highs. “Right there,” you moaned, closing your eyes at the intense pleasure as he found your g-spot. “Oh, fuck, I’m close.”

Letting out low grunts, Klaus lowered his lips to your neck, kissing and sucking his way down to your breasts. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he tugged it between his teeth, making you cry out.

Finally, Klaus brought his hand down between you, rubbing our clit at a punishing pace as he began ramming into you, your moans mixing together as your vision turned to white. “Fuck, Klaus,  _fuck_! Oh, I’m cumming, I’m cumming.”

“Let go, my love,” he grunted, his own hips stuttering. “I’ll be right there with you.”

You reached your peaks at the same time, spilling over the edge together and stilling, his cum coating your walls as you tightened around him, milking him for every last drop. His head dropped to your shoulder as he panted, both of your still-clothed bodies now covered in sweat as you waited for the waterfall of numbing pleasure to finish washing over you.

Pulling out, Klaus dropped to your side and pulled you into him, his arms wrapping tightly around you.

“I love you so much,” he mumbled, and you closed your eyes.

“I love you, too.”

Smiling sleepily, you knew that you would never have to question your status as queen again, and you would definitely never have to question Klaus’s love for you.

Because your love was always and forever.


	10. 10 - Athena [18+]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddess ⎯ Athena; The Goddess of Wisdom, Reasoning and War. She was known for her ferocity and level-headedness in battle.
> 
> Pairing ⎯ Elijah Mikaelson x Reader
> 
> Summary ⎯ When a blind date goes south, Reader is the only one who can fix it. In doing so, she resolves more than just one problem.
> 
> Warnings ⎯ smut [18+ ONLY], violence, language, blood/gore, (semi?) public sex

Sighing, you smoothed your hands over your short, red dress, tugging at the bottom hem in the hopes that it would magically become longer.

“This is ridiculous,” you mumbled, your efforts at pulling your dress down only exposing more of your cleavage. “I look like a hooker.”

“But a very pretty hooker,” Rebekah said from her seat on the bed, where she watched you try on outfit after outfit. “One who charges a handsome fee and only accepts tips in the form of hundred-dollar bills.”

Biting your lip, you turned around to face her, putting your hands on your hips. “I don’t know about this, Bek.” You weren’t talking about the dress anymore. “What if he’s a psychopath, or worse, an accountant?”

The blonde stood up from the bed, making her way over to you with reassurance in her eyes. “It doesn’t matter what he’s like,” she reminded you, “only how good he is in the sack. Remember, there is only one thing you wanted out of this date.”

Nodding, you felt more assured. “Right. Sex. In and out; hit and run.”

“Not quite the words I would use,” Rebekah said, “but it works. You just need to loosen up. You said it yourself, you haven’t been laid in months. We could all benefit from what you’re doing tonight.”

You snorted at this. “Yeah, I’m taking one for the team.” You looked back into the mirror, checking yourself. Hair loosely curled and makeup neatly applied, you were looking like a better version of yourself. A version who was actually datable. The deep red dress that hugged your curves cut off mid-thigh, but rode higher any time you moved; with your matching red stilettos, your legs looked like they stretched forever, the smooth skin freshly shaved and shining in the light. Picking up your purse, you sighed once again. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

“Who, your date or my brother?” You couldn’t hide from the girl across from you. She simply knew too much. “I think that any man would be crazy to pass you up,” she said and then, voice softening, she added, “my brother is an idiot for not doing something already.”

You looked to the ground, pretending not to be bothered. “If Elijah liked me, Bek, he’d show it,” you said, nodding towards the door. “I’ve just gotta move on. I can’t keep waiting.”

“He’ll come around sooner or later,” she promised. “He’s a bit of a slow fellow.”

“Yeah, well, he may have forever to decide his feelings, but I don’t,” you reminded her. “Some of us are mere mortals.”

“He will come around,” Rebekah repeated, her hands on your shoulders. “Even if I have to slap the sense into him myself.”

“You’ve done so much for me, Rebekah,” you said, smiling. “But this…I think I have to do on my own.”

The girl stood silent for a moment, looking into your eyes. When she found nothing but truth, she nodded, smiling. “Well then, you have a lovely date tonight,” she whispered. “You deserve it.”

Hooking her arm through yours, Rebekah led you out of her room and down the stairs, all the while reminding you to call her should anything bad happen. As you were about to reiterate the fact that you were a grown woman, you were both stopped in your tracks, the front door only feet away.

“Y/N,” the voice said, confusion lacing the words. You both turned to see Elijah, watching you closely. His eyes trailed over your figure, and you thought maybe he’d compliment you; tell you how lovely you looked. Instead, he cleared his throat and returned his gaze to your eyes. “Where are you off to?”

“She has a date,” Rebekah said before you could reply, and you blushed as you looked at your feet. “A very handsome, very eligible bachelor is picking her up and taking her out, after which they will end the night with steaming hot sex.”

You elbowed your friend with a mortified hiss, hiding your beet-red face from Elijah and therefore missing the expression that crossed his face at his sister’s words. “Well…stay safe,” he said, and you nodded in reply, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

As you went to wish him a nice night as well, a figure appeared over Elijah’s shoulders, calling his name. Walking closer to him, she looked between you all with a question in her eyes. “Well, are we training or not?” Gia’s question had your heart sinking as you watched her wait for Elijah’s response.

It took him a moment to tear his gaze away from you, and then he muttered a small, “Yes,” before nodding a goodbye to you and turning around to follow his new lady friend.

“Well,” Rebekah said, turning you both around and walking you to the door, “it turns out that my brother is a far greater moron than I ever anticipated.”

You straightened your shoulders, though, determination filling you. “No, he deserves to be happy,” you said, nodding to convince yourself. “I’m going to have the night of my life, and nobody is going to stop me.”

Rebekah smiled at this. “That’s the spirit!”

And, walking out the door, you nearly believed it yourself.

**⎯⎯⎯**

Okay. You had to admit: your date was  _smoking_  hot.

With dark hair and green eyes, his face was chiselled and gorgeous, like a soft lumberjack who shaved his beard. It was his body, though, that had you nearly salivating; taut muscle stretched his tight t-shirt, the bulging veins in his arms just begging for you to lick them. Large, strong hands gripped a beer bottle, condensation running over his thick fingers and making you wonder how they would look when they were fully glistening.

But, more than that, he seemed like such a nice guy.

“So I never heard where you were from,” he said, leaning closer to you. The musky scent of him was driving you wild. “You from New Orleans?”

“Not originally,” you said, sipping on your martini. “I moved here from New York a couple of years ago. Just wanted a different atmosphere, you know? But now…this place is home. I couldn’t imagine ever being anywhere else.”

His eyes watched you with admiration, and you were surprised at how genuinely interested he seemed. Usually when you went on blind dates, they turned out to be complete tools who only wanted sex. Not that you had a different agenda in mind tonight, but it was still refreshing.

“And what about you?” As much as you wanted to jump his bones right now, you knew that it was polite to keep up a conversation. “You told me that you’re a builder, but where are you from?”

“Michigan,” he answered easily, shrugging. “Not much to tell; same as you, I just wanted a change of pace. I’d travelled through New Orleans once during a Spring Break, and I knew that this was the place. It’s just got this feeling of…”

“Home,” you finished for him, your heart warm knowing that somebody understood you so well.

“Yeah,” he breathed, his face inching towards you as he smiled. “It feels like home.”

Your lips brushed against his softly as you leaned into each other. Breaths mixing and bodies itching to be closer, it wasn’t long before the kiss deepened, tongues licking each other. Before it could become too heated, you pulled away, smiling. “You wanna get out of here?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Tom sighed, standing up and helping you out of your seat.

As you left the bar where he’d taken you, you felt excitement buzzing in your system. The prospect of this man being your first lay in months was almost too much for your body to handle, and so you pulled him into you before he could make it to the car.

Smiling into the kiss, Tom pulled you closer to him, walking you slowly backwards and into a dimly-lit alleyway where you wouldn’t disturb the passers-by. Pressing you against a wall, he deepened the kiss, his hands slowly sliding up your sides. “You are so amazing, Y/N,” he breathed, tugging your bottom lip into your teeth. “I don’t think I’ve met a more stunning woman, and with such a beautiful smile. Which just makes this all the more difficult.”

“Makes what difficult?” Your breathy voice was barely audible as you closed your eyes, sighing at the feel of his lips and tongue on your neck. But then, as an answer to your question, Tom bit into your neck.

Like,  _really_  bit.

You let out a strangled scream as he began sucking the blood out of you, his superhuman grip keeping you still as he drank vigorously from your neck. As you began to feel yourself grow dizzy, he pulled away with an apologetic smile. Licking the blood from the corners of his lips, he sighed. “I really am sorry, Y/N,” he said, stepping back. You slowly slid down the wall, curling into yourself as a form of protection, your hand raising to stop the flow of blood from your neck. “But I have to pay him back somehow.”

“Pay who back?” Your shaky question wasn’t a result of curiosity, but an attempt to keep him distracted.

“Well, your good friend Elijah Mikaelson, of course,” he said, shaking his head at the fact that you didn’t know. “That piece of shit killed my best friend. And, word around the street is that you’re Elijah’s best friend, so I thought it only fitting to drop your dead corpse at his front doorstep.”

“Oh, come on,” you breathed, your words weak, “can’t we all just hug it out? Sing kumbaya and call it a day?”

Tom chuckled, pointing at you, and you suddenly noticed two similarly-built guys enter the alley, flanking him and watching you. “You’re funny,” Tom said, smiling. “It really is a shame that I’m about to tear your throat out.”

“On the contrary,” you said, your hand discreetly moving between your legs. “You were such a pleasant date tonight, Tom. Sucks that it had to end this way.”

“I mean, we could definitely have some fun, if that’s what you’d like to do on your death bed.” He looked at his friends, who nodded stoically. “Kind of poetic, don’t you think? Takes the phrase ‘going out with a bang’ to another level.”

Tom was walking closer to you, and you began inching your fingers towards your inner-thigh knife holster. Flat and easily hidden, the wooden blade made for a perfect piece of added protection, and the placement meant that there were no lines in your dress. A win-win.

“Should we call Elijah and make him watch? Or simply drop you off to him; let him know that he could’ve done something to save you if he was there? I think the guilt would be worse with the latter.”

“Either way, he’d kill you,” you said. “Your pride would be short-lived.”

“But spectacular nonetheless,” Tom replied, smiling widely. He stood at your feet, looking down at you from above. “Now, which way should I do it, boys? Drain her, or tear her apart?”

“Why not both?” You would’ve sent a glare at whichever one had said that, had you not been so focused on Tom’s movements.

“You’re so right, Kev,” Tom said, finally bending down to pick you back up.

Here was a little-known fact about you: when faced with danger, you didn’t freeze or scream; you didn’t run away or make any rash moves. Instead, you waited. You watched, listened, evaluated. That’s what you had been doing as you sat on the ground, your hand around a hidden blade, and that’s what would evidently be the downfall of those who were trying to kill you.

Because they were so worried about Elijah, that they didn’t even think to be threatened by you.

As Tom’s hands enclosed around your upper arms, you were quick to whip out the wooden knife and stab it through his chest, not making a sound or hesitating whatsoever. You watched as it plunged through his heart, his skin desiccating before your eyes as he dropped to the ground, dead.

You scrambled away as his body hit the floor, backing into a pile of wooden pallets that had been put out as garbage. The two other guys that had come to assist Tom sped over to you, picking you up and throwing you into the opposite wall, watching as you crumpled to the floor.

“Damn, the bitch is stupid,” one of them said to the other. “Going and killin’ Tommy like that. I think she deserves a bit of pain before she dies, don’t you think?”

“Oh, you read my mind.”

Your face was hidden as you curled in on yourself once again, so they were unable to see the pure rage that flashed across it. You had trained with the Mikaelson siblings; at some points, you had even bested them. If these little boys thought that they had a chance against you, they were in for a shocking surprise.

Jumping to your feet, you positioned your fists in front of you, raising a brow at them. You didn’t speak, didn’t taunt. You simply showed them that you were ready to fight, and the power-hungry, macho men were ready to prove themselves to be more powerful. And so the intricate dance began.

As one leapt at you, you ducked his punch, spinning around and taking out the second hidden thigh-blade from its holster, holding it tightly in your fist as he came back. You allowed yourself to be caught in his arms, his fanged snarl close to your ear, before plunging it back into his chest, not even waiting for him to drop before you sprung away, facing the third and final vampire.

“You think you’re strong, huh?” He seemed amused, despite his rage and sorrow at the death of his friends. “Sweetheart, you have no idea what you’re up against.”

Finally, you allowed yourself to speak. “You came after me,” you said, “so you know about my relationship with the Mikaelsons. The strongest family of vampires in existence. Did you really think that I’d be some damsel in distress?”

“Look at you,” he spat, shaking his head. “You’re pathetic, thinking that you’re better for knowing them. They’re monsters, all of ‘em.”

“And you’re a saint,” you countered. “Attacking a human girl in an alleyway just because she knows someone you don’t like. At least they fight for something, but you? You do it out of spite. You’re worse than them.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Speeding towards you, he held you against the wall, his hand around your throat and pushing you up. You tried gasping for breath, clawing at his hands, but you couldn’t move as his hands held you tight.

You dropped your own hands, kicking him with your feet as you bent your arms to reach behind you.

“You’re a whiny little bitch,” he snarled. “And I’m glad that I’m the one who’ll get to drop you off to your monster of a friend.”

His fangs were protruding and veins growing under his eyes as your fingers grasped the final, hidden knife that you had stashed away. Running along your spine, the thin blade was practically invisible underneath your tight dress, your hair assisting in concealing it. Slipping it out slowly, you kept your eyes on his mouth as you straightened your arms again, waiting for the final moment before sticking it straight into his heart.

You dropped to the ground as his body fell, the wind momentarily knocked out of you as you crawled away quickly, body beginning to tremble as you were finally able to relax. Standing up, you ran your hands over yourself, briefly reminded that you were wounded at the neck, blood slowly oozing out. You clamped your hand down as you continued to do a stocktake, noticing cuts on your inner thighs from when you hastily pulled the knives out, and a multitude of bruises decorating your skin.

The three vampires around you, all grey and very much dead, made you let out a shudder. They had all wanted to kill you, and had nearly succeeded.

And yet, what you wanted right then was not to call 911, nor to get help; you just wanted to see Elijah.

“Y/N?”

Turning to face the mouth of the alley, you saw the man himself looking in with concern, his eyes running over the three dead vampires and then you. In an instant he was in front of you, cupping your face in his hands and looking at your wounds.

“Oh my god, Y/N,” he whispered, biting into his hand. Pulling you into his chest, he brought his hands to your lips, urging you to drink. You did without hesitation, sighing at the feel of being healed up, the pain and dizziness going away.

When you pulled off, you looked up at him to see panic in his eyes.

“What hap-”

Cutting him off, you pulled him down and kissed him, the press of your lips on his urgent and desperate. He sighed into it, pulling you closer, before gently pulling away.

“I should get you home,” he said, his breathing heavy.

You only shook your head. “I have got a lot of adrenaline to burn off,” you whispered, pressing yourself into him, “and this has been a long time coming.”

When you kissed him once again, it was different; instead of the rush and greed of the first one, this one was slow. Passionate. It was you saying to him everything that you’d wanted to say for all these years, and it was him returning the gesture.

It was amazing what a near-death experience could make you do.

Your fingers wove into his hair as he walked you backwards, pressing himself into you and deepening the kiss. Your tongue pressed against his as you pulled him impossibly closer to you, your leg hitching up to hook over his knee, your foot pulling his hips into yours. Elijah groaned at the contact, pulling away for breath.

“Did you take them by yourself?” His question was breathy. When you nodded, he smiled into your neck. “That was…”

“Stupid? Reckless?” You were surprised that you could still formulate words with the feeling of him against you.

“Actually,” Elijah said, “I was going to say incredibly sexy.”

“Oh,” you breathed, panting as he rubbed you in a particular way, the jutting of his hips making you close your eyes. “ _Fuck_.”

“I intend to,” Elijah replied, smirking as he leaned down to capture your lips in another searing kiss. Bending down, he picked you up by your thighs and you wrapped your legs around him as he pressed you into the wall. “We should do this somewhere else,” he breathed, sucking the skin of your neck into his mouth. “But the thought of doing anything other than burying myself inside of you right now is unbearable.”

“Then do it,” you whispered in reply, clawing at the back of his suit jacket. “Fuck me, Elijah.”

Groaning at your words, Elijah used his strength to hold you up with one arm, the other moving down to unzip his pants. He pulled himself out and stroked a few times, biting his lip as he moved your panties to the side. As he placed the head of his cock at your soaked entrance, he flicked his eyes up to yours quickly. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

You nodded. “Yes, Elijah. I want this.” You pecked him on the lips. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this.”

“I think that I can empathise,” he said, looking straight into your eyes as he slid into you, causing you to cry out and squeeze your eyes shut.

The first thrust was slow and deliberate as he allowed you to adjust to his length; so thick and long, he was perfect for you in every way, reaching places inside of you that nobody else had. You felt every vein, every notch of him drag against you as he pulled out, waiting until it was just the head before he plunged back in, grunting at the contact.

“I always imagined this to be much sweeter,” Elijah admitted, his voice strained as he began speeding up his thrusts. “More romantic.”

“We can be romantic later,” you sighed, tugging his hair between your fingers as you felt his cock drag deliciously inside of you.

“Agreed,” he replied, adjusting his grip on you and letting out a deep moan.

Elijah started to slam particularly hard into you, and you let your head fall back into the wall as you bit your lip. “Why haven’t we⎯oh,  _right there_ ⎯why haven’t we done this before?”

“I do not know,” he breathed, leaning his head on your shoulder as he pistoned his hips. “I want you to cum when I tell you.”

Snaking your hand between you, you began rubbing your clit as you nodded your head, unable to form any verbal response. You felt as he hit that sweet spot inside of you, stars erupting behind your closed eyelids and a high-pitched moan coming from your throat as you started to contract around him. “I’m close,” you managed to mutter, struggling to hold on until he told you to let go.

“Oh, fuck, let go Y/N,” Elijah finally grunted, slamming his hips into you. You cried out as your orgasm washed over you, your pussy clenching so tight around him that he had no choice but to still inside of you, filling you with his cum and groaning into your ear.

As you both slowly came down, Elijah giving small thrusts to ride you through, you panted, letting him ease you back to the ground. You stood on shaky legs, leaning on Elijah for support as he wrapped an arm around your waist.

Elijah leant his forehead against yours, holding your chin sweetly as he gave you a gentle peck on the lips. “When we get home,” he whispered, “I am going to treat you like a goddess. Like you deserve.”

“I dunno,” you said, shrugging with a playful smile, “some goddesses would be down for quick alley sex.” Elijah chuckled as he nuzzled your neck, and you pulled him in for a tight embrace. “But I’m glad that we finally got over our stupid pride and finally did this,” you continued. “Because…I really like you, Elijah.  _Like_  like you.”

You felt his smile against your skin. “I  _like_  like you as well, Y/N,” he replied. “Very much.”

As he pulled away to smile at you, you returned the love-sick grin, your eyes catching a glimpse of the three dead vampires. “Hey, how did you find me, anyway?” You nodded towards the bodies. “You’ve got impeccable timing.”

“Rebekah showed me a photograph of your blind date,” he said, turning to look at him lying dead on the ground. “When I finally realised who he was, I rushed over here. Apparently, I did not need to save you, though.”

You shook your head, smiling proudly. “I kinda kicked ass, huh?”

“Indeed you did,” Elijah smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. “And I would love to hear all about it when we get home.” As you went to take a step out of the alleyway, Elijah held you back, shaking his head. “Oh, sweet Y/N. Surely you do not think that I would fuck you against a wall and then make you walk to the car?”

You let out a surprised squeal as he swept you into his arms, holding you tightly to his chest. “Oh, my hero,” you sighed, giggling as he carried you away from the bloody scene before you.

“You are the hero,” he replied, kissing the top of your head.

Smiling, you rested your head against his chest, in awe of the night’s events. As far as blind dates went, this was both the worst and the best of your life.

And, evidently, the last one you’d ever go on.


End file.
